Different Class
by Yankees01
Summary: Lee works for the WWE and is the little sister of Edge. She has some friends and wants a certain superstar, but what happens whens he catches the attention of another superstar? Will she get the guy she wants or the guys she needs?
1. Rumors

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Please review and let me know what you think... is it worth continuing?**

I had always wanted to work at the WWE ever since my brother became a wrestler. I had gone to school for a theater degree and ended up with a degree for technical lighting and sound. I liked it and Adam (Edge) helped me get on with the WWE. I knew Adam, Jay (Christian), and Chris (Jericho) from when I was younger. They were all friends still and they all looked out for me. I was on the Raw lighting team with Adam and Chris. Jay was out for surgery and didn't know which brand he would come back on.

I had made a few friends with some wrestlers, but mostly I was just another tech that made them look good. My best friend was Matt (Evan Bourne) and I had gotten close with Phil. Phil and I both liked tattoos and piercings.

I was sitting at the booth before the show when someone threw a cd at me.

"This is my new music." A voice said and I turned to see Mike standing there.

"Ok." I said.

"You had better make it sound good." He said.

"Or what? You are going to awesome me to death?" I asked him and he didn't look amused with my comment.

"If you weren't Adam's sister…" he was saying.

"You would what?" a voice said and I smirked as Adam walked up behind Mike. Randy was walking with him. Randy was holding Alanna and she smiled when she saw me. Mike glared at Adam as he walked away and Randy handed me Alanna.

"She wanted to come see Lee." Randy said.

"Hi, beautiful!" I said and Alanna just laughed at me.

I had watched Alanna for Randy a few times when he and Sam would go out if she visited on the road. I also watched her when they were having some problems. I was holding her while looking over some stuff when someone walked up and she squealed. I looked up to see John Hennigan/Morrison and she was smiling at me.

"She likes you." I said and he smiled at me.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." He said a little shocked.

"Oh, not mine… she's Randy's." I said and John looked shocked.

"Randy made something that pretty." He said and I laughed.

"Yes and thanks John." Randy said and Alanna went back to him.

I talked to John before getting ready for the show to start. I was the only one in the lighting booth that night and I was just glad that I didn't screw up. I knew that a few people were going out tonight, but I didn't plan on it. I got everything cleaned up packed up for the next night. I was on time, but the only people who were still around were the cleaning and ring guys.

"See ya, Lee!" Thomas yelled.

"See ya!" I yelled back. Thomas a good friend on the ring crew; a lot of the techies had friends with people other than wrestlers. We weren't good enough to be around the wrestlers.

I was walking to my car when someone yelled my name. I turned to see Phil walking up to me.

"What are you doing here still?" I asked him.

"I had a photo shoot late and then I forgot I didn't have a ride. I knew that I could wait for you." he said with a smile.

"Get in." I said and he laughed.

"Thanks, Lee Lee." He said and I laughed at the nickname he had given me. My real name was Leanne, but I just went by Lee. I smiled and focused on getting to the hotel. I had always had a crush on Phil, but I wouldn't tell him. Wrestlers didn't date techs.

I got back and Phil headed to his room. I got my key and was checking into my room when Adam and Chris came stumbling up to me; they had been out drinking again. I sighed and helped them into their rooms; I was always watching out for them as much as they were watching out for me.

"You look tired." A voice said and it was John again. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"I watch out for Adam as much as he watches out for me." I said and turned back around.

"I am fixing to get some food, have you eaten yet?" he asked me and I smiled.

"No." I said.

"Well, come on." He said and I smiled as we walked towards the elevator. I wasn't used to being talked to by wrestlers and John was as hot as they came. I had a crush on Phil, but every girl wanted John.

John POV

I was walking around whatever city we were in with Lee, Adam's little sister. They looked nothing like each other; she wanted to be completely different from Adam. She had dark brown hair with pink stripes through it. She was covered in tattoos and piercings and dressed a lot like Ashley did when she was a diva.

"Where do you want food from?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Chinese, it's usually the only thing open." She said and I laughed. She was probably right.

We found a hole in the wall and agreed to help each other if we got sick from the food. I had fun eating with Lee and found out that she is an amazing person. I had no idea that she had gone to Notre Dame for college and had theater degree. She really wasn't anything like Adam.

I walked her back to her room and told her good night. I went back to my room and Mike had just gotten back to the room.

"Who were you out with?" he asked me.

"I walked around with Lee." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Lee, Adam's sister… she does sound and lighting." I said and he made a face.

"She isn't worth your time." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Mike anyone who doesn't praise you isn't worth your time." I said and he smirked.

"Yeah, well." He said and disappeared into the shower.

Adam POV

I got up the next morning and Lee was driving Matt and Phil. I was riding with Chris. We got into the car and I was driving first. I was following Lee and the guys. I could see them messing around in the car and I sighed.

"What?" Chris asked me.

"I am trying to figure out when Lee is going to tell Phil that she likes him." I said and Chris shrugged.

"I don't know, Gail to me that she saw Lee walking in last night with John." He said and I looked at him strange.

"Road!" he said and I straighten out the car.

"Cena or Hennigan?" I asked him.

"Hennigan, Cena got married remember." He said and I nodded.

I had never had a problem with John, but I wasn't sure why he was talking to Lee. I didn't want anyone to hurt her, so I was leery of John at this point.

** A/n: Let me know what you think... please :)**


	2. Pinch Me

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Kizzyfur, nychick4, littleone999, miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life- thanks for the reviews! Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story. **

Lee POV

I was with Matt and Phil when we got to the arena. I always had fun riding with them, but something seemed different about Matt. I got inside and was getting ready to start setting up, but Matt walked up to me.

"You gotta sec?" he asked me and I looked at Thomas. I held up a finger and walked off with Matt.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I heard a rumor about you and John." He said and I was confused.

"Cena?" I asked him.

"Nope, Hennigan, apparently you two are screwing now?" he asked me and I started laughing.

"Oh, no, we aren't… I went and got food with him last night." I said and Matt just nodded.

"You don't believe me?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"I do, but I was shocked to hear that about you and him." He said and I looked at him strange.

"Let me guess, because I'm a tech and he's a wrestler." I said and he nodded.

"Well, yeah, and I don't see you with him." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Matt." I said and walked off.

"Lee, wait!" he said.

"Nope, work." I said and walked off. I was hurt that Matt had said that and didn't believe that I was good enough for John.

"Lee… what's wrong?" Thomas asked me after a little while.

"Nothing." I said.

"Sure it doesn't have anything to do with the rumor that you and Hennigan are doing stuff?" he asked me and I growled.

"So, it's official… I'm a rumor?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah, afraid so." He said and I laughed.

"Matt asked me about it and he basically told me that I wasn't good enough to be with John." I said and Thomas looked shocked. He knew how close Matt and I are.

Matt POV

I was sitting in the locker room and Phil came in. He noticed something was wrong when he threw a water bottle at me and it bounced off. I just looked at it.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Lee isn't happy with me." I said.

"Why?" he asked me.

"You have heard the rumor about her right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, everyone knows that Hennigan and her were going at it last night." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, that one, except she swears they just got food. I believe her, but I told her that I was shocked to hear about her and him. She thought I meant it as she wasn't good enough for him, but I really just meant that… she could do better." I said and Phil nodded.

"Just tell her the truth." He said and I looked at him strange.

"What?" I asked him.

"Tell her exactly what you meant and who you think she should be with or could do better with." He said and I nodded.

"Alright, I will after my match." I said as I finished getting ready.

Phil POV

I was done talking to Matt and I also found it extremely strange that Lee was with John. She could do better or at least be with someone that liked her for who she was. I really liked her, but Matt would kill me, plus I don't exactly have the best working friendship with her brother. Adam and I never really got along. I finished getting ready and headed over to the booth.

"Lee?" I said and she looked at me.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I just wanted you to know that Matt really didn't mean what he said." I said and she shrugged.

"He just cares about you, Lee. He was shocked." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Why are you trying to tell me this and not him?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Because he is going to try to talk to you later and I wanted to give you a heads up so that you would let him talk." I said and she smirked.

"Yeah, well, you know me too well." She said and I nodded.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked me.

"I am going out with Beth… I asked her out finally." I said and she smiled.

"Great, I hope you have fun." She said and I swear it was forced when she said it.

"Thanks just let Matt talk." I said and hugged her before leaving to get ready.

Adam POV

I was done with my part of the show and went to find Lee. The show was almost over and she was talking to Thomas. He was a nice guy and was a good friend for her.

"Lee, you gotta minute?" I asked her and she looked at Thomas.

"Go on, it's your brother." He said.

"Thanks, man, maybe one day Barbie (Kelly Kelly) will realize that you exist." I said and he was laughing because he can't stand her.

"What's up?" she asked me.

"I know that you already know about the rumor, but I am your brother and I want to know what's going on." I said and she laughed.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to go out and get shit faced with Chris tonight." She said and I sighed. I had started drinking a lot since Amy left me.

"Fine, now what's going on with you and John?" I asked her.

"Nothing, we went and got food… that's it." She said and I nodded.

"I didn't figure that you would do anything with him." I said and she looked at me strange.

"No, it's not cause u are a tech… it's cause you are like me and have better taste than just looks." I said and she was laughing.

"What?" I aksed her.

"Nothing, but thanks for the credit." She said and I nodded.

"Lee?" Matt asked and she looked at him.

"I need to talk to him; I'll see you later?" she asked me.

"Hey, why don't you two go out with me and Chris tonight?" I asked her and she looked at Matt.

"Sure." Matt said and she nodded.

Lee POV

Adam walked off to find Chris and I walked back towards the booth with Matt.

"I need to help Thomas." I said and Matt stopped me.

"Fine, but I'm sorry what I said earlier; I didn't mean it like that." He said and I nodded.

"I know, I was being a bitch. We can talk before we eat." I said and he hugged me.

I walked back to the booth about the time the show was over. I started to pull stuff apart when Thomas nudged me.

"What?" I asked him and looked behind us. John was standing there.

"Go." Thomas said and I walked over to him.

"You here to add to the rumor?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No, I just hoped that you weren't mad." He said and I shook my head.

"Nah, being a tech and you being a wrestler… it's hard to believe anyways." I said and he nodded.

"Well, Melina believed it enough to get pissed… thanks." He said and I smiled.

"Um, would you want to grab food tonight?" he asked me and I was shocked that he was asking.

"Um, I can't… I'm going out with Adam and friends." I said.

"Well, here's my number." He said and handed me a piece of paper.

"I don't mind the rumors if you don't." he said and walked away. I stood there like an idiot for a second.

"Lee! Real World!" Sarah yelled and I quickly put the number in my phone before finishing cleaning up. I almost wanted to pinch myself to make sure that I really had his number and I wasn't dreaming.

**A/n: Let me know what you think... please :)**


	3. Best Friend

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**rachel, littleone999, miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life- thanks for the reviews! Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story. **

Matt POV

Lee got done a little early and came running out to the car. She looked much happier than earlier.

"You seem happy?" I asked her.

"Look, John gave me his number… maybe he really likes me." She said and I forced a smile. I wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. I wanted to tell her that he wasn't good for her and that she could do much better.

"Great, Lee, but do you like him?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Well, yeah, he's John Morrison." She said and I nodded.

"Come on, your brother is waiting for us." I said and she nodded.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked me.

"Nothing, I'm tired, my job doesn't let me sit around all night." I said and she slapped me. I was laughing at her.

We got to the restaurant where Chris and Adam were waiting for us. We ordered and Lee still looked really happy. I wanted her to be happy, but not with him.

"Where's tattoos?" Adam asked Lee and she rolled her eyes.

"You mean Phil?" she asked him.

"Whatever." Adam said.

"He is on a date with Beth." She said and Chris looked like he wanted to spit his drink out.

"No, Chris." She said and he swallowed it.

"He is out with her or him… or whatever she is." Chris said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I think they are cute." Lee said and I looked at her.

"That's just because you like someone else other than Phil at the moment." I said and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"So, who does the little r-rated superstar like?" Chris asked her and Adam was laughing. Lee didn't like to be called anything that was associated with Adam.

Adam POV

I was interested in finding out who was interested in Lee. I didn't mind her dating other wrestlers, but I wasn't about to let her date one that was a complete asshole.

"John gave me his number." She said and I could tell that she was happy about it. I just didn't want her to get used by him.

"Hennigan?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Do you like him?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I do… I'm just still shocked." She said and I didn't tell her, but I was too.

We finished eating dinner and went back to the hotel. Lee and Matt were going to watch a movie, but I was going to find John.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked me.

"To find Hennigan… I want to know what his deal is with my sister." I said and Chris shrugged.

"Maybe he really just likes her." Chris said and I shrugged.

"Maybe, but I am going to find out. I am not going to let him screw with her like he did Melina." I said.

"You know that Melina is a bitch." Chris said and I laughed.

"Yeah, but not the point." I said and walked down the hall.

I figured out which room he was in and knocked on the door. He opened the door and I didn't see anyone else in the room.

"What's up, Adam?" he asked me.

"What's up with you and Lee?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I figured that you would be coming here asking me that. I like your sister… I just hope she likes me." He said and I nodded.

"You not just using her as a rebound from Melina?" I asked him.

"No, actually it was funny when Melina heard whatever rumor is going around about us. She told me that I could do better and I told her that she was right… Lee was better." He said and I was surprised to hear that coming from him.

"Alright." I said.

"Look, I know that you are looking out for her because you are her brother, but I promise you can be the first person to kick my ass if I played her." He said and I smirked.

"Don't worry, I would be." I said and walked back to the room.

"Did you kick his ass?" Chris asked me as he handed me a beer.

"No, he might really like her… I'm going to just stand back on this one." I said and Chris looked shocked.

Matt POV

I was watching the movie with Lee when her phone buzzed. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Let me guess, John?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I had texted him my number earlier." She said and I sighed.

"What Matt?" she asked me.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Lee." I said and she looked at me.

"Matt, it's ok, I probably need to be hurt at least once." She said and I laughed.

"No, you know what I mean… are you doing this to get over Phil or to make Phil notice you?" I asked her and she laughed.

"I hadn't even thought of Phil." She said.

"Are you doing this because he is John Morrison or because you actually might like the guy?" I asked her.

"A little of both… what's wrong with that?" she asked me.

"Nothing, Lee, I just think that you could do better." I said and she sighed.

"You told me that earlier, but I don't really see what you mean." She said and I sighed.

"I think that you could be with someone who isn't so focused on looks… maybe?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"What is the real problem, Matt? Are you worried that I am going to forget about you if I dated him?" she asked me.

"No." I said and was getting frustrated.

"I'm not, you are my best friend!" she said and I looked at her. I realized that maybe I really was just her best friend… it sucked though. I liked her more than Phil or John, but she couldn't see that.

"I know." I said and she looked at me.

"I promise to help you find someone?" she said and I looked at her. I knew that she was being sincere and had no clue that she was what I wanted.

"I'll find someone, what did John want?" I asked her and she smiled. I knew that being the best friend still meant making her happy.

**A/n: Let me know what you think... please :)**


	4. Plane Rides

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**littleone999, miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life- thanks for the reviews! **

Lee POV

The next day we were leaving for France and the European part of the tour. I was excited to go back to Europe. I got to the airport with Adam and Chris. Matt and Phil were already here and I just wanted to get on the plane. I didn't understand why we had to be there at the crack of dawn.

"What's wrong, Lee Lee?" Phil asked me as I put my head on Matt's shoulder.

"Tired… how did your date go?" I asked him.

"Good, she is nice." He said and I looked at him.

"Ok, so she scares me a little." He said and I was laughing.

"She is nice." I said and he shrugged.

We finally got onto the plane and I was sitting in the middle with Phil, Matt, and an open seat next to me. I was getting my earphones when someone sat next to me. I was surprised to see John.

"Um, are you sure you want to sit there?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Yeah, besides it gives me time to get to know you." he said and I nodded.

I looked over and Matt had an annoyed look, but I just ignored it.

John POV

I sat down beside Lee and I still don't think that she thought I really liked her. We took off and she was listening to her Ipod, but didn't look comfortable. I taped her on the shoulder and she looked at me.

"My shoulder might be comfortable." I said and she smiled at me.

"You sure it won't bother you?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

She laid her head on my shoulder and she covered both of us with a large blanket. I smiled as she fell asleep on my shoulder. I was almost asleep when someone poked me. I looked across the aisle to see Mike sitting there when one of the Bella twins asleep on his shoulder.

"You could do better." He said and I looked at Lee. She was so cute.

"Nah, I'm good." I said as I fell asleep.

I woke up a little later and Lee was reading a book. She smiled at me once I was awake.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled.

"No problem. Um, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"What else are we going to do on the plane?" she said and I laughed.

"Um, I wanted to tell you that I do like you… no matter what the rumors say." I said and she smiled.

"I like you too." She said and I smiled.

"Oh, and don't mind Adam." She said.

"Um, do you think that we could grab whatever meal it is that we are supposed to eat when we land?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

Lee POV

We landed and went to our hotel. I showered and changed. I was meeting John in the lobby in an hour. I was nervous, but I was excited as well. I still had no clue what I had done to make him like me. I finally decided on jeans and a cute top. I got done and was waiting on the elevator when Eve walked up to me.

"Hey Lee." She said.

"Hi, Eve, how's it going?" I asked her.

"Good, how's Adam?" she asked me and I knew that she liked him.

"Good, and I bet that he isn't doing anything right now if you are looking for company." I said and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah, room 305." I said.

"Thanks, Lee." She said and hugged me as the elevator came. I texted Adam when I got to the bottom and told him to go out with her; I knew that he liked her. He was just too chicken shit to admit it.

"You look nice." A voice said and I turned to see Phil instead of John.

"Thanks, Phil." I said and he smiled.

"Where are you headed?" he asked me.

"She is going out with me." John said as we walked up. Phil looked slightly surprised, but nodded as John offered me his arm.

"Have fun, Lee." He said as we walked out of the hotel.

We walked out of the hotel and John got us a cab. We went towards the Eiffel Tower and I was still in shock that he wanted to be out with me.

We got to the tower and he paid for us to go to the top. I was smiling as we stepped off the elevator.

"It's beautiful." I said and he put his arm around me.

"I think you look better." He said and I smiled.

"You really are a charmer." I said.

"So, isn't this like every girls most romantic spot?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I guess, I think anywhere can be romantic." I said.

"I will remember that." He said.

We walked to a nearby restaurant and had dinner. John was an easy guy to talk to and he was fun to be around. I would laugh when people would ask for autographs and he was gracious enough to sign something or take pictures.

"Sorry." He said once we got done eating.

"No worries; I am used to it with Adam." I said and he nodded.

Matt POV

I was in my room when Phil came in. We were going to grab food.

"Did you know that Lee and John were together?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"I just didn't see it. Lee was in the lobby earlier and she looked really nice, but I was shocked when John walked up to her." He said and I nodded.

"Do you like Lee?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she is nice." He said.

"No, dude, do you like her? You said that she looked really nice and you seem shocked that she was with John." I said and he shrugged.

"She was always someone who accepted me and that made her cool." He said and I nodded.

"I'm sure it won't last." I said and Phil nodded.

We walked around Paris and met up with Kelly and Paul (Justin Gabriel). They were walking around Paris and bored like we were. We all ended up going to a club. I was having fun, but I kept wondering about Lee.

**A/n: Any reviews and suggsetions are appriciated. **


	5. Rebound

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**littleone999 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- thanks for the reviews! Keep it up. I hope that you like this chapter. **

Lee POV

John and I were officially dating and there were rumors flying about us all over the WWE. I found most of them funny, John didn't care, but I noticed that Matt wasn't too happy anymore. I had been with John for almost two weeks now and I felt like I was in high school as far as the giddiness and rumors go. John is a true gentleman and not just about his looks. He doesn't take a while to get though and I have already started to tease him about it.

"Are you ready?" John asked me through the bathroom door. He had come while I was getting ready and I was almost done.

"Yes." I said and opened the door.

"Wow." He said and I smiled.

"You look amazing Lee." He said and kissed me softly. I smiled as we pulled apart; John and I still weren't full on making out because he wanted to take things slow after Melina. He turned me and I smiled as his smile got bigger. I was in a simple black dress and small heels. We were going out to eat with Mike and Ashley since we were in NYC and the guys liked it here. I knew Ashley from working backstage, but I didn't really care for her. I usually hung around Eve, Gail, Nattie, and Kelly. I knew Ashley because she was always with Alicia, Michelle, and Layla. I knew that they didn't like her, but they let her hang out with them because it made them look better.

We made it to the lobby and Mike was waiting with Alicia. I didn't care for Mike, but he was John's friend.

"Hey, glad you two finally made it." Mike said and John was laughing.

"Sorry, we like to look good." John said.

"Well, at least one of you does." Mike mumbled and I knew that he didn't like me.

"I know Lee does." John said and I smiled at him.

John POV

Lee and I were going out with Mike and Ashley. I knew that Mike thought I could do better than Lee, but I thought that Lee was perfect for me. We took separate cars and I was glad because I really didn't want Mike getting on Lee's nerves. We got there and it was colder and starting to rain. I didn't want anything to ruin this night because Lee looked amazing and I wanted her to be happy.

"I'm sorry in advance for Mike." I said as we walked into the restaurant.

"It's ok, I understand he's your friend and he's special." She said and I was laughing.

We sat down and Ashley seemed to be a complete bitch, but if Mike liked them then they usually were. Dinner went good and Mike didn't make too many rude or snide comments. I would usually make one back at his expense. We got done and decided to head to a nearby club that Mike and I had gone to last time we were in New York. We got there and went up to the VIP level. I ordered us some drinks and Lee pulled me out to the dance floor. I had to admit I really liked Lee and she could have fun even if the rest of the world wasn't.

Lee was dancing on me and she was going a great job of turning me and probably the rest of the guys around me on. I finally needed a second and sat back down with Mike while she was dancing with Ashley.

"You know that you could really do better." Mike said and I sighed.

"So could you." I said and he smirked.

"You know you want someone better." He said.

"What do you have against Lee?" I asked him.

"She isn't good enough for you, plus she's Adam's sister." He said.

"You still haven't given me a valid reason." I said and he sighed.

"John, we both know you are just using her to get to Melina." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, man, I'm not." I said and he shrugged.

"Fine, keep up your charade." He said.

I saw the girls going towards the bathroom and ordered another drink. I was sitting there when Lee came back. She smiled as I pulled her into my lap.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I am." She said and I smiled.

We were sitting there when Ashley accidently bumped into Lee and spilled her drunk all over her.

"What the hell?" I asked Ashley and Mike was smiling. I knew that he had put her up to it.

"Oops, may bad, did I accidentally ruin your cheap knock off?" Ashley asked Lee and Lee smiled as poured her drink on Ashley.

"Oops, did I accidentally ruin yours?" Lee asked her.

"What the hell?" Mike asked and I still found the situation funny.

"What she accidentally spilled her drink?" I said and Lee was annoyed. I walked off to pay the bill and hoped that there was no bloodshed when I got back.

Lee POV

John walked off to pay the bill so that we could leave because I didn't want to be there anymore. I knew that Mike already had gotten under John's skin.

"Look, you little bitch, you don't go pouring drinks on the divas… you are nothing but a tech and you don't belong here with us." Mike said to me and I just nodded.

"You're right Mike, if all divas and wrestlers are like you then I don't." I said.

"You think John is so different; he's not. You are just the rebound girl after Melina. You normally aren't even in his league. He told me that he is just using you." Mike said to me and I slapped Mike.

"Thanks." I said and walked off. I didn't know if Mike was right. I didn't know if John was really using me to get back to Melina, but I did know that I wanted to be left alone at the moment.

Matt POV

I was at the hotel that night when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to find a cold and wet Lee. I wasn't happy because I thought that she was supposed to be with John. I pulled her inside and she was shivering.

"What happened?" I asked her as I pulled her into the bathroom.

"I walked back here… I didn't want to be around them… anymore." She managed to say.

"Here, get under the water." I said and pushed her into the warm shower. She was standing there when she about fell over. I ended up sitting on the floor of the shower, with her, as she warmed up.

"Now, what really happened?" I asked her as water poured over us.

"Mike made me realize that everyone was right… I'm not in John's league." She said in a sad voice.

"Yes, you are… he just doesn't realize it." I said as I put my arm around her.

"Does John know you are here?" I asked her.

"No, I just left after Mike told me that I was just the rebound girl." She said.

"Lee?" I said and she looked at me.

"You are much better than just a rebound girl." I told her and she gave me a small smile.

She was looking up at me and I was looking into her eyes. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but I am not sure what she wanted. I was leaning closer when someone knocked on the door.

"Damn." I mumbled and got out. I wrapped a towel around me and my wet shorts before going to the door. I opened it and it was John.

"Is Lee here? I really need to talk to her?" he said and I saw her react to his voice.

"Let him in." she said as she got out of the shower.

"Yeah." I said as I let him.

He looked at her and immediately hugged her. She was soaking wet, but he didn't care.

John POV

I had gotten back to the table and Lee was running down the stairs.

"What the hell Mike?" I asked him.

"I just told her the truth; that she was your rebound girl and she wasn't good enough for you." he said and I was pissed.

"She is good enough for me, you ass!" I said and ran after her. She was gone by the time I got downstairs. I grabbed our coats and started looking up and down the streets for her. I wasn't happy because she was outside, it was cold and raining, and she could be anywhere. I finally got back to the hotel and knocked on her door. I got no answer so I went to the one person I figured she ran to. I went to Matt's room.

I knocked and he opened the door.

"Is Lee here? I really need to talk to her?" I asked him and he looked towards the bathroom.

"Yeah." He said and I walked inside. Lee was stepping out of the shower and she looked beautiful. I ran up and hugged her. I didn't care that she was soaking wet.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It wasn't your fault… I just realized some stuff."She said and I sighed.

"Can we go to your room and talk?" I aksed her and she sighed.

"Yeah, thanks Matt." She said and hugged him.

"You can come back if you want." He said and she nodded.

"Thanks." I told him and he looked at me with disgust.

I just wanted to set everything right.

**A/n: Any reviews and suggsetions are appriciated. **


	6. Next Day

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**littleone999,miamitravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- thanks for the reviews! **

**miamitravel- no one gets slapped in this chapter :)**

John POV

I walked with Lee to her room. She was soaking wet, carrying her purse and shoes, and she was still shivering. We got inside and she looked at me.

"You need to warm up." I said and she nodded.

"Let me change." She said and started to turn around.

"Wait." I said and she looked at me. I pulled her to me and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and she looked at me.

"Me too, for running out." She said.

"Go change." I told her.

She grabbed clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. I turned the heat on in her room and pulled the bed back. I was wet from hugging her, so I took off my shirt and laid it on the heater. She came out a few minutes later in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and her hair pulled up.

"Come on, get warm." I told her. She sat on the bed, but she wasn't close to me. I reached over and pulled her to me. She tried to scoot away, but I held her to me.

"Stop, I want to talk to you." I said and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry that Mike said that to you and I'm sorry that I put you through that." I said and she looked down.

"Am I really your rebound girl?" she asked me in a whisper. I pulled her face to me and kissed her softly.

"No, you are the person who makes me happy." I whispered as I kissed her again.

"Seriously, John?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Lee, I don't waste my time in stupid relationships and I don't pursue women I don't like. And, I definitely don't use people." I said and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry I just ran off… I just couldn't be around Mike anymore." She said and I nodded.

"I don't blame you, Lee. He wasn't like that when he first started… he just became an ass." I said and she smirked.

"I promise never to make you be around him unless you want to." I said and she smiled.

"I promise never to just run out on you again… unless you deserve it." She said and I laughed.

I was tickling her and she ended up on top of me. I wasn't going to rush her into anything, but she was beautiful.

"You are beautiful." I whispered as I pulled her down for a kiss.

"I think you look better." She whispered as I ran my hands down to her hips.

I gently rolled us over and started to kiss down her neck. She let out a small giggle as I rub my cheek to her neck.

"You tickle." She said and I smirked.

"Sorry, I'll shave it." I said.

"No." she said in a hurry and I laughed.

"Or not." I said as she shivered again.

"Come here." I said and laid next to her. I pulled her to me and wrapped us up in the blankets. She turned on the TV and I fell asleep next to her. I was burning hot, but as long as she was comfortable I didn't care.

Lee POV

I was happy with John and I believed that he wasn't using me as a rebound girl. I got up the next morning and John was still sleeping. I took a real shower and walked down to the bagel shop for breakfast. I got some for Adam, Chris, Matt, Phil, John, and Me. I put Adam and Chris's outside their door and Matt and Phil's outside their door. I texted them and let me know it was there before going back to my room.

I walked in and John was still sleeping. I put the stuff on the table and look at him; he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning, baby… I was a little sad to think that you weren't in the room." He said.

"I got us food." I said and he smiled.

He rolled out of bed and he looked so good in just his boxers. He disappeared into the bathroom before coming out and sitting at the table.

"Are you warm?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sorry if I made you hot last night." I said.

"You didn't." he said and I knew he was lying, but it was cute.

We got ready to go to the arena that afternoon and I couldn't wait to hear what rumors were flying around now. I got to the arena when I was supposed to and started getting stuff ready.

"I have to say thank you." Thomas said as he walked up with a few other people.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For slapping Mike… we all envy you." he said and I laughed.

"Who told?" I asked him.

"Ashley was running her mouth." Sarah said and I shrugged.

"It felt kind of good." I said and they were laughing.

Eve POV

I was with Adam before we went to the arena. We were dating now and I had to thank Lee for that one. I also needed to see if she was alright. I had heard about last night; Adam wasn't too happy about it. I dropped my stuff off and went to the booth. She was working with her headset on.

"Hey." She said and I hugged her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"You heard about last night?" she asked me.

"Yeah, are you and John still together?" I asked her.

"Yeah, are you and my brother?" she asked me and I laughed.

"We are good, but seriously… you slapped Mike?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Um… yeah, does Adam know about that?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, he is going to talk to John, but I'm pretty sure he is proud of you." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"You up for a girl's night?" I asked her.

"I guess." She said.

"Me, you , Gail, and Kelly?" I said.

"Yeah, totally." She said.

"Great, see you after the show." I said and hugged her again.

I walked back to the diva's room and Adam was waiting on me outside the locker room.

"She ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she is good." I said and he kissed me.

"We are having a girls night, so if you want to see her go soon." I said and he smiled.

Alright, I will see you later." He said and I walked into the dressing room.

I was getting my stuff out when Ashley walked in with Layla.

"So, she poured her drink on you?" Layla asked Ashley and Gail nudged me to pay attention.

"Yeah, the little bitch… everyone knows John is only with her because he is using her to make Melina mad." Ashley said.

"And Mike is only with you for what's between your legs." Gail said and I was trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Ashley said.

"You heard me; don't go around talking about someone because you are jealous of them." Gail to Ashley and Ashley stomped off. I high fived Gail and finished getting ready; we all like Lee a lot more than Ashley.

Matt POV

I walked up to the booth and left something for Lee. I just wanted her to be alright and I didn't know if John was the best guy for her, but I was still going to be the best friend no matter what happened. I walked back to the locker room and Adam walked in.

"You gotta second?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, what?" I asked him.

"Do you think John is serious about Lee?" he asked me. I knew that how I answered this would go past Adam and I didn't know if I should tell the truth or not.

**A/n: Any reviews and suggsetions are appriciated. **


	7. Coke

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**littleone999 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- thanks for the reviews! **

Matt POV

I was looking at Adam and he had just asked me a very loaded question. I sighed and ran my hand over my face.

"I don't honestly know… I want to say yes, but I also want to say no. I don't really know John." I said and Adam nodded.

"What do you think?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I'm the same… you have been around Lee a little more than I have and I didn't know if she seem happy or not." He said and I nodded.

"She seems happy, except when they are around Mike." I said and Adam nodded.

"I noticed that… she was complaining about him the other day." Adam said and I nodded. Adam still didn't know about the night that she showed up at my room and was soaking wet.

"Well, thanks for the info." He said and I smiled as he walked away. I was sitting there when Phil came busting into the room.

"Where's Lee?" he asked me.

"Where she is supposed to be…. What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just heard something and she needs to know." He said and I looked at him strange. He sighed and sat down.

"Mike is trying to break her and John." He said and I looked at him confused.

"Well, duh, he hates her." I said and Phil shook his head no.

"No, he is going to drug Lee and make it look like she slept with him." He said and I was furious.

"Oh hell no he isn't." I said and we both went to the booth. Lee was sitting there, working, and drinking a coke. I walked over to her.

"Lee?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Hey, thanks so much for the cookies… I loved them." She said and hugged me. I smiled; I always left her chocolate chip cookies when I know that she is having a bad day.

"Welcome, have you seen Mike?" I asked her and she looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"No." she said and I nodded.

"Where did you get that coke from?" Phil asked her.

"One of the stagehands gave it to me. They said that John sent it to me… I found it strange, but I was thirsty." She said and I grabbed it. I threw it away.

"Matt, what the hell?" she asked me as she started towards me. She looked a little off and Phil grabbed her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just really hyper, maybe?" she asked and I looked at Thomas.

"Has she been acting weird?" I asked him.

"Yeah, for the last hour." He said and I sighed.

"She is sick." I said and he nodded.

"Lee, go on back." he said and she glared at him.

"I'm fine." She slurred and I knew that something definitely wasn't right.

"No, come on." I said and put her headphones on the table.

"You're an ass; I'm going to find John." She said and Phil looked at me.

Adam POV

I was walking down the hall and I saw Lee coming towards us. She looked really out of it and I saw Matt and Phil running after her.

"Lee?" I asked her.

"Adam… I don't feel good…" she said as she blacked out.

Phil caught her as they ran up and I was worried.

"Come on, trainer." I said as Phil carried her. Matt was behind us and Eve was going to find John.

We got back to the trainer and Lee was having problems. I was getting worried about my sister. They sent her straight to the hospital and I rode in the ambulance with her. Phil and Matt were going to grab all my stuff and tell Eve what was going on.

We got there and they rushed her back. I was told the wait in the emergency room and I hated waiting. I was not a patient person.

Eve POV

I was looking for John to tell him what was wrong with Lee. I was walking around when I saw Mike talking to Ashley, his newest slut. I stopped when I heard them mention Lee's name.

"Did you see her drinking the coke?" he asked her.

"Yeah, she drank like half of it." She said.

"Good, she should be almost out by the time the show is over." He said.

"Are you going to do anything to her?" Ashley asked Mike.

"Eww… no. I don't know what John sees in her. I am just going to put her on Kevin (Alex Rile)'s bed and make it look like she slept with him." He said and I was livid.

"What did I put in her coke?" she asked him.

"A roofie." He said and she nodded; I was so pissed.

I finally found John and told him that something was wrong with her. He was worried and we were going to the trainer's area when Matt found us.

"They took her to the hospital." He said and I was worried; I had gotten closer to Lee in the past few weeks. She was becoming a good friend.

"I have a match." John said and I wanted to hit him.

"Well, just come after." Matt said and he sighed.

"Fine." He said and Matt told him where she was at. I left with Phil and Matt after Phil got done explaining to Stephanie what was going on. I still didn't totally know what was going on, except for what I had overheard.

We finally got to the hospital. I hugged Adam when we got there and he looked seriously worried. We were sitting there when Phil told Adam what he had overheard and Adam was livid, but it didn't help when I told him what I had overheard.

We were sitting there when Adam called Stephanie and told her what we had overhead. Matt told her which trashcan and they were going to see what was going on. I wanted Mike and Ashley fired for this.

Matt POV

We had been waiting for awhile when the doctor finally came back to talk to us. We all just wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"She should be fine… she was slipped a high amount of GHB and if she had ingested anymore it would have been a very bad thing. She is sleeping right now after we pumped her stomach. She can leave in a little while. The police took a full report and they are going to be contacting your work." He said. I was glad that the police were involved in this. I wanted Mike and Ashley to pay.

"Can I see her?" Adam asked us and he nodded.

"I'll be right back." he said to us and kissed Eve quickly before walking back there.

We were sitting there when John came in through the door. I punched him as soon as he got close to me and Phil pulled me back.

"What the hell?" he asked me as he held his chin.

"You're stupid friend could have killed Lee!" I said as Phil pulled me outside.

John POV

I had just gotten to the hospital and Matt was already trying to attack me.

"What happened?" I asked Eve and she glared at me.

"Do you know what Mike and Ashley were doing before the show?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"They kept talking about getting a coke, they were thirsty?" he said and I nodded.

"If I find out that you had anything to do with what happened to her… I will cut off your balls." She said and I really had no idea what was going on.

"Ok, but I still want to know what is wrong with my girlfriend." I said.

"What's wrong with her is that your friend slipped her a roofie and was going to make it look like she was cheating on you." Adam said and I turned to face him. He got ready to hit me and I put my hands up.

"I swear, I didn't have anything to do with it… I didn't know he was that stupid." I said and he glared at me.

"I will kill you if you did." He said and I nodded.

"Can I see her?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She's sleeping." He said.

"Maybe you should just wait for us back at the hotel… Matt's already punched you once." Eve said and I sighed. I hated this, but I nodded. I just wanted to see Lee. I made my way back to the hotel and I passed Mike.

"Still up for drinks?" he asked me and I punched him. He fell over and Ashley ran up to him. He pushed her away and I walked into my room.

Lee POV

I woke up in a car and had no clue what had happened. I looked up to see Matt playing with my hair. He looked down and smiled.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi, what happened?" I asked him.

"You were drugged. We took you to the hospital." He said and I was shocked… I had no idea why anyone would want to do that to me. I was thinking and realized that the coke was the only thing that I had gotten. I felt my heart tear apart when I realized that it had come from John.

**A/n: Any reviews and suggsetions are appriciated. **


	8. Forgiven

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**littleone999, xMyHeartShine, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- thanks for the reviews! **

Phil POV

We got back to the hotel and Lee wasn't happy. She didn't feel good and just wanted to lay down. Matt and I helped her to her room. We all had to give statements to the police. I gave mine first and went back to Lee's room. She was sitting on the bed and I sat next to her.

"Don't you want to lay down?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know… John keeps texting me." She said and I just sighed. I took her phone and turned it off.

"What don't you know?" I asked her.

"He sent me the coke… what did I do to him?" she asked me and I realized that no one had filled her in yet.

"Oh, no, Lee… Mike sent you the coke and said that it was from John. John said he had nothing to do with this. Mike was the one who drugged you and was going to make it look it you slept with Kevin (Alex Riley)." I said and I saw the tears collect in her eyes.

I pulled her to me and she was crying. I was rubbing her back and she finally laid down.

"Phil?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Lee?" I asked her.

"Stay with me?" she said and I was tired.

"Yeah, baby." I said and wrapped my arms around her. I finally heard her breathing evened out and I knew that she was asleep. I watched her as she slept; she really was beautiful. I liked the feeling of having her in my arms.

I finally fell asleep next to Lee; I was comfortable with her.

Adam POV

Matt, Eve, and I all got back to Lee's room and walked in. I told them to stop when I saw Phil and Lee asleep in the middle of the bed.

"They are cute." Eve whispered and Matt walked out.

"Either she wants a guy with a fake tan or guys with too many tattoos." I said and Eve hit me.

"Be nice, it doesn't matter if she is happy." She said as she pulled me out of the room.

We got to her room and she looked at me.

"I wonder what Matt's problem is." She said.

"He is in love with her… he always has been. They were friends the first day she started." I said and Eve nodded.

"Sounds like he might be the right guy for her." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, well right now, she is with tall, dark, and I look better than most girls." I said and she laughed at me.

Lee POV

I woke up the next morning and I was still a little fuzzy. I smiled when I realized I was wrapped in arms until I looked down and remember they were Phil's. I carefully rolled over and looked at him. He looked cute sleeping and I smiled. I knew that we were driving to the next city today and I looked at the time. It was only 7 am and I snuggled back up to Phil. He tightened his arms around me and I fell back asleep.

I was reawakened by the sound of someone knocking on the door. I untangled myself from Phil who was stretching. I opened the door to find Eve.

"We are leaving in an hour." She said and I nodded.

"You feeling better?" she asked me.

"Yeah, a little." I said.

"I will get us all coffee." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Eve." I said.

I turned and Phil was standing in front of me. He pulled me in for a hug and I smiled at him.

"Thanks for staying." I said and he smiled.

"You know if anyone sees me leaving they are going to assume the worst and tell John." He said and I shrugged.

"Oh, well… John needs to explain a few things anyways." I said and he kissed my forehead. I felt something go through me, but I wasn't going to say anything if he didn't. He left and I turned me phone on before getting in the shower. I would deal with any messages I had when I got out.

Matt POV

I got up the next morning and Lee texted me. I read it and sighed. I wanted so badly to be the one who fell asleep next to her last night. I wanted to be the one who told her that everything was going to be alright. I just wanted to be the one with her. I texted her back that I would see her in the lobby and finished grabbing all my stuff.

I finally walked down to the lobby and Lee hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm still a little fuzzy, but I'll be fine. Thanks for helping me last night even if I was stubborn." She said.

"That's an understatement." I said and she smiled at me. She had the best smile.

We finally got ready. Eve had gotten us all coffee and we were grateful. Chris rode with Eve and Adam. Lee rode with Me and Phil. Lee rode in the passenger seat while I drove and Phil was in the back sleeping.

"What are you going to do about John?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't know. I had like 50 something messages from him on my phone. I think that if he had anything to do with it then he wouldn't have gone to that trouble." She said and I shrugged.

"I'm at least going to talk to him." She said.

"Yeah, I think you should… he deserves that." I said. _But not much else_ I thought to myself.

We finally got to the next city and Lee woke Phil up as we got our rooms. She was by herself and I was rooming with Phil. I had never wanted to admit I was jealous of anyone, but I really just didn't like John or Phil at the moment.

John POV

I got to the next city and saw Lee walked inside with her stuff. I checked into my room and found what room she was in. I knocked on the door and she opened the door.

"Can we talk?" I asked her and she nodded. She let me in and turned to look at me. She walked past me and sat down on the bed. I sat down next to her and she was chewing her bottom lip. I ran my finger over her mouth and she looked at me.

"You have to know that I didn't have anything to do with that." I said and she sighed.

"John, I don't know what to believe. He is your friend." She said.

"Was… he was my friend. I can't be friends with someone who drugs people especially not when it's my girlfriend." I said and she looked at me.

"They told me that the coke was from you." she said and I was livid.

"Lee, I swear to whoever you want me to swear to… I didn't do this. I didn't want you to get hurt and I had no idea Mike was this crazy." I said to her and I wanted her to believe me. I pulled her face to mine as I kissed her and I knew that tears were coming to my eyes.

"Lee… please." I begged and she looked at me. I knew that she had been scared and hurt; I didn't want her to feel like that.

Lee POV

I was looking at John and he was about to cry. I knew that they were real tears and that he really didn't have anything to do with this. I looked at him and kissed him. He instantly wrapped his arms around me.

He eventually laid me back on the bed and crawled on top of me. He was driving me crazy and I realized that I was stupid to ever believe that he would do that to me.

**A/n: Any reviews and suggsetions are appriciated. **


	9. The Truth

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**littleone999, xMyHeartShine, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- thanks for the reviews! **

Matt POV

Lee was fine after being drugged and it seemed like she and John got closer after Mike was suspended. Ashley had been fired and was charged with some misdemeanor. I was just glad that Lee was alright, but I didn't like the fact that she and John were still together. I knew that she had noticed that I had been avoiding her especially right after she and John got back from visiting his parents in LA. Adam had noticed too and kept tell me to hang in there.

I was in the arena getting ready when someone walked into the locker room. I thought it was Phil and looked up. I saw Lee standing there and she didn't look happy.

"What?" I asked her.

"What? That is all you can say to me… what the hell, Matt? Why have you been ignoring me?" she asked me and I really didn't want to tell her right now.

"I'm not." I said.

"Right… I have seen more of Phil than I ever have because he keeps telling me your lame excuses about why you can't do stuff. I'm beginning to think that Phil is a better friend." She said and I sighed.

"He's not." I said and she laughed.

"Right, whatever… you aren't making a great case for yourself here." She said and I shrugged.

"Just go away." I said and I finally looked at her. I saw the hurt in her eyes as she nodded.

"Fine, Matt, but remember you gave up… not me." She said and I sighed.

"Lee…" I said and looked at her. She was waiting for me to say something that I didn't know what to say.

"What?" she asked me after a minute.

"Can we please talk tonight?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Why Matt? You have already given up?" she said and I looked down.

"Sorry, Matt." She said and started out the door. I pushed the door shut and pushed her against in.

"Matt?" she was saying and I kissed her. I finally kissed her like I wanted to and I finally felt her relax against me. I pulled away and leaned my forehead to hers.

"If you want to know what's going on… meet me tonight in my room." I said and stepped away from her. She looked shocked and saddened as she nodded before slipping out the door. I sighed and sat back down.

Lee POV

I walked back to the booth and I was shocked. Matt had kissed me and what's worse is that… I wanted it. I was working when Thomas came up.

"You ok? You look like you have seen a ghost." He said and I shrugged.

"Have you ever had something shown to you that was always right under your nose, but you were too stupid to realize it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"What revelation did you have?" he asked me.

"Matt?" I said.

"Oh, that he is in love with you and hates John?" he said and I looked at him.

"Does everyone see it but me?" I asked him and he nodded as Eve walked over.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"How long has Matt liked me?" I asked her.

"You mean been in love?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Since you started." Adam said as he walked up.

"How did I miss this?" I said out loud.

"Because you had me." John said and I was shocked to see him beside me.

"Um…" I said and he looked at me.

"We should talk." He said and I nodded. I told Thomas that I would be back and went with John to his locker room.

"So… you talked to Matt?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I asked him why he wasn't talk to me much and basically he told me it's because he doesn't like seeing me with you." I said and I knew that it was true now that I had put the rest of the puzzle together.

"What do you feel?" he asked me and I looked at him. I leaned up and kissed him; he wrapped his arms around me and I sighed into the kiss.

"That's what I feel." I said and he smiled.

"Good, go on back and I will see you after the show." He said and I nodded.

John POV

I wasn't happy that Matt was getting involved in my relationship. I had already dealt with Mike and Adam's stupid comments, but I wasn't going to let Matt do this to us. I really liked Lee, plus she let me do what I want.

I walked to Matt and Phil's locker room and knocked on the door. Matt opened the door and I punched him. He fell back and I shut the door. He had already wrestled so I wasn't worried about that. I punching him a few more times and he finally started definding himself.

"Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend." I growled.

"She was my friend first… how do you think she is going to react when I tell her that you beat me up." He said and I laughed.

"She won't believe you… I have her in the palm of my hand. She is in love with me." I said.

"You aren't with her?" I asked him.

"I am… but I don't want you or anyone else planting ideas in her head." I said as I walked out. I was walking to gorilla position when I passed Melina.

"Thanks for the other night." She said and I glared at her.

"That was a mistake… I have Lee." I said and she smirked at me.

"You mean had… I have no problem tell her what happened." She said and I was livid.

"You bitch." I said and she shrugged.

"I told you that I wouldn't let you go easy… especially not to her." Melina said.

"So, you just keep coming to my room once and week and she will still think that everything is going good." She said and I sighed as I stomped away. I knew that this was karma coming to bite me in the ass, but I hated it.

Lee POV

I got back to the hotel and John was going out with some people tonight. Eve and Adam had a date and I was going to talk to Matt. I got up to his room and knocked. He opened the door and I gasped. I didn't remember his getting that hurt in his match. I walked in and he had been in the bathroom trying to clean up.

"Let me help, Matt." I said and followed him back in there.

"Why? You sent your boy toy to do this." He growled and I was shocked.

"No, I didn't… John did this on his own." I said and he looked at me.

"I really didn't, Matt… please believe me." I begged him and he sighed. I finally got the cloth from him and started to dab off the blood from the wounds. He had a black eye, split lip, and some other bruises. I was fixing his lip when he leaned in and kissed me.

I was shocked, but I kissed back. He stood up and moved closer to me as I dropped the cloth and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me onto the counter and I pulled him closer. I wanted to be as close to him as I could.

"Matt…" I moaned as he kissed down my neck and he finally looked at me.

"I want you…" he whispered and I opened my mouth… I was unsure of what would come out.

**A/n: Should Lee and Matt sleep together? **


	10. Matt

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**littleone999- thanks for the reviews! **

Lee POV

I was breathless and looking at Matt. I didn't know I had these feelings for him… I was with John. _Shut up and do it!_ The voice in my head yelled at me and I licked my bottom lips. I couldn't deny that I had always wanted Matt and even had the biggest crush on him when we first became friends. I nodded and kissed him again. I didn't trust my mouth to speak. He stepped closer to me and my hands went straight to his waist. I pulled his shirt off and he pulled mine off. I ran my hands over his abs; I had always thought he looked good. He groaned as I pulled his track pants off and he stepped out of them. He quickly unhooked my bra and pulled me close to him. He pulled me off the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He carried us over to the bed and dropped me on it softly. I tried to pull him with me, but he pulled away.

"You have too many clothes on." He said as he pulled off my shoes, and yanked the track pants I was wearing off my hips. He kissed up my legs and pulled my undies off. I knew that we weren't going to take our time at this point because there had been so much tension between us.

Matt POV

I wanted to go somewhat slow, but after seeing Lee… I wanted her so much more. I had her clothes off and I ran my hand up her leg. I carefully flicked her clit and she moaned; I was rewarded with a gasp as I slipped a finger past her folds. I started to move my finger and she was so tight.

"I have to have you now." I whispered and found a condom. I slipped it on and place my tip at her entrance. She kissed me and I couldn't hold back. I pushed all the way into her and was met with the most painful scream I had ever heard. I froze and looked down at her. She had eyes shut and she wasn't moving. I had just taken the last piece of innocence she had left and I wasn't even gentle about it. I was the biggest ass in the world at this moment. I dropped my head into her neck and I could feel her shaking.

"I'm so… sorry." I whispered as I started to move out.

"No." she gasped between shaky breaths. I looked at her and the tears came out of the corner of her eyes when she finally looked at me.

"I can't…" I said.

"Please, Matt… I wanted it… to be you." she said between gasp. I looked at her.

"I have always liked you… I just never thought I was good enough." She said and I wiped away the tears without crushing her from my weight.

"You were always good enough." I kissed her and she shifted. I let out a small growl and she looked at me.

"Please… Matt." She begged me. I didn't think I deserved the right to do this anymore, but I still wanted her.

I leaned down and kissed her as I pulled her leg higher up on my waist. I started to slowly move in and out of her. I didn't want her to feel any more pain, but her moans confirmed that she wasn't feeling pain. My movements got faster and she started to meet me with her hips. I couldn't hold out much longer, but I was going to make sure that she made it to an orgasm her first time.

"Matt… it feels so good." She panted.

"Let it go baby." I said and she kissed me.

"I don't… know how…" she said and I smiled at her.

"Just kiss me." I said as I started to pound into her with all the force I could. I felt her walls contract and it became almost painful for me to move. I made myself move and I wasn't far behind her. I collapsed and the only sound now was us catching our breaths. I finally rolled off her and threw the condom away. I laid back down the pulled Lee up to me.

"I'm so…" I was saying when she kissed me.

"Please, don't… I don't want you to because I don't regret it." she said and I smiled.

"I wish you would have told me." I said and she sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't think that you would ever do that." She said.

"I thought John had beat me to it." I said.

"No, he wanted to, but I told him I wanted to wait until I was married. I was shocked when he didn't argue, but was a gentleman about it." she said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry that I put you in this position." I said.

"Why? I really liked the one you put me in." she said and I laughed at her.

"Seriously, Lee… I don't want you to be unhappy because of this." I said and she shook her head no.

"Trust me, I'm not unhappy… I just wish that you had told me sooner." She said and I kissed her.

"I didn't know how you would react." I said and she smiled.

"I just didn't think that you would because I wasn't a diva or as pretty as them." She said and I looked at her strange.

"I love that you aren't a diva and you are much prettier than all of them." I whispered as I kissed her.

She got ready to say something when there was a knock at the door. I growled and she pushed me towards the door. I got off the bed and found my pants. I opened the door to find Adam standing there. I was shocked that it was him.

"Um… what?" I asked him. He looked at me and I realized that Lee had left some scratches.

"Congrats… but I wanted to know if you have talked to my sister?" he asked me.

"Um… yeah." I said. I could hear Lee moving around.

"Well, I found something out and I think you need to be the one to tell her." He said and I looked at him strange.

"What?" I asked him.

"John's cheating on her." He said and I saw Adam's eyes get big.

"I know… Melina has a big mouth." Lee said as she walked up to me. I laughed because she was in my t-shirt.

Adam POV

I was shocked to see Lee and Matt together like that. I was getting over my shock when Eve walked up and she gasped.

"Yay!" she said and hugged Lee. Lee was bright red and Matt was laughing.

"Girl time tomorrow." Eve said and Lee nodded.

"Well, um… I have nothing else to say… so we will all have dinner tomorrow night." I said and Lee kissed my cheek before Matt shut the door.

"Finally." I said and Eve was laughing at me.

"What? They need each other… he will treat her so much better than…" I was saying when someone stopped me.

"Than who?" John asked me as we got off the elevator and he was waiting to get on.

"You… everyone knows that you are screwing Melina." I said.

"Prove it." he said.

"She has a big mouth." Eve said and I sighed.

"Where is Lee?" he asked me.

"Don't go looking for her… she will find you." I warned him as Eve pulled me to our room.

Matt POV

I walked back to the bed and kissed Lee.

"So, what does that mean?" I asked her.

"It means I didn't cheat." She said and I laughed.

"Does it mean… that we can finally give this a try?" I asked her as I took her hand.

"It sure does." She said and kissed me.

"You look great in my shirt." I said.

"I thought that I looked better out of it." she whispered as she pulled me to the bed.

"Oh, you do." I said as we got back onto the bed.

**A/n: Should Lee and Matt sleep together? **


	11. Fights

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & littleone999- thanks for the reviews! **

Eve POV

Lee met me downstairs the next morning and she looked uncomfortable. We ate breakfast and I could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked her as we got ready to get into the car. I was riding with Adam and Chris. She was going to ride with Phil and Matt.

"I didn't know it would hurt this much, so… I'm sore." She said nad turned a little red.

"You mean… Matt?" I asked her and I was surprised hse was virgin.

"Yes." She said and I hugged her.

"Don't worry; it will go away in a few days. I was sore my first time too." I told her and she nodded.

"Just take a bath tonight and soak… it will feel better." I told her and she laughed.

"Thanks, Eve… I fell stupid." She said and I laughed.

"Don't… it happens to everyone." I said and she hugged me.

I got into the car with Adam and Chris.

"Is Lee ok?" Adam asked me.

"Yeah, she is fine." I said and smiled.

"She is walking funny." Chris said and I laughed.

"Look, don't go there… I don't want to know what my sister does with her boyfriend." Adam said and Chris looked at us funny.

"Um… I thought you said she was with Matt last night." Chris said.

"Yeah, they will be a couple soon enough." Adam said and I smiled at him. We all knew that Lee and Matt where meant to be.

Matt POV

I smiled as soon as I saw Lee. Phil looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's your problem?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You are looking stupid because you saw Lee… it's like you two finally did it." he said and I gave a small smirk.

"Really? Morrison is going to kill you." he said and I shook my head.

"No, man, h is been cheating with Melina." I said and he nodded.

Lee walked up to us and hugged Phil; I pulled her in for a long kiss and Phil started to make gagging noises.

"Shut up… you are just jealous." Lee said as we started to pile in the car. I saw her looking at someone and she saw John across from the parking lot. He was looking at her as Melina pulled him along.

"Miss him?" I asked her.

"Nope." She said and smiled as she got into the car.

I held her hand as we drove to the next city and I noticed that she was having trouble getting comfortable.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she looked embarrassed.

"Um… I'm a little sore." She said and it took me a second to register.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and she smirked at me.

"I'm still not." She said and I laughed. She knew how to make any situation better.

John POV

I was riding with Melina again since Lee wasn't exactly talking to me. I knew that Matt had already gotten her since I saw him kiss her this morning. I was sitting in the passenger seat and she kept trying to hold my hand.

"What is your problem JoMo?" she asked me and I sighed.

"You are." I said and she laughed.

"You know you still love me." She said and I shot her a look as she ran her hand over the front of my pants and I groaned.

"Well, you love what I can do to you." she said and I moved her hand. I really liked Lee and I screwed that up.

I got to the arena and went to the locker room. Phil and Matt were in there talking. They shot me looks and I sighed.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Matt and Phil took his que to leave.

"What?" he asked me.

"Just treat her good." I said and he nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't treat her anything like you did." He said and gave me a smirk. I couldn't talk it and I punched him. We were going at it and I was finally pulled off by some of the Nexus guys.

Lee POV

I was talking to Eve and Kelly about everything. Kelly was glad that I was now with Matt. We were talking when Melina walked over to us.

"I just wanted to let you know that he never wanted you." she said nad turned to walk off. I didn't care… I tackled her and started beating the crap out of her.

"Lee, stop." I heard as someone pulled me off. I turned to see Chris pulling me away and Cena was pulling Melina back.

"Come on." Chris said and pulled me away before I could get in trouble. Eve and Kelly were following us as we went to Adam's locker room.

"What the hell happened?" Adam asked us as we all walked inside.

"Melina said something and Lee tackled her." Chris said and I smirked at Adam.

"Did it feel good?" Adam asked me.

"Honestly, yeah, I was tired of being told I wasn't good enough." I said and Eve hugged me.

"Well, she did a number on you." Chris said and I shrugged.

"Don't worry, you kicked Melina's ass." Kelly said and I smiled.

We were talking when Phil poked his head in. We all looked at him and he looked shocked.

"Damn! You both got in fights." He said and I stood up.

"Is he ok?" I asked Phil.

"Come on." He said and I left with Phil to see if Matt was alright.

Matt POV

I was getting checked out when Phil walked in and Lee looked awful. I pulled her to me and kissed her. I knew that both John and Melina could see us.

"Nice work, baby." I said and she smiled.

"You too." She said.

"Lee?" someone said and we looked to see Stephanie motioning her over. I sighed; I knew that she was going to get in trouble since she and Melina had gotten into it.

"You can't fight tonight… but you should be good in two days." I was told and given some ice packs. I nodded.

"Come on, locker room." Phil said and I shook my head no.

"No, I'm gonna go wait for Lee." I said and he nodded.

I waited outside Stephanie's office and Lee came out a little while later.

"I gotta see the trainers." She mumbled and I knew that it didn't go good.

"What happened, baby?" I asked her.

"I can either train to be a diva or find another job." She said and I hugged her.

"That's great." I said.

"No, it isn't… I don't want to be one… I don't want to be anything like them or her." She said and turned to walk off.

"Wait." I said.

"No, Matt, I'm going to the trainer… just leave me alone right now." She said and I sighed. I had seen her like this a few times, and I always hated it. I sighed and walked back to the locker room.

Adam POV

I had just finished my match and walked into the locker room. Lee was sitting there and she looked awful. She had bruises and stitches, but something else was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked her as I sat down.

"I can either train to be a diva or find another job." She said and I smiled. I had talked to Stephanie about the fight and I had given her the idea.

"I think you should train." I said after a few minutes. She looked at me like I was crazy and started to get up.

"No, stop, I will tell you why." I said and she huffed.

"I think you should train to be one so that people can realize that girl like you do exist and you do kick ass. I wish that Trish and Amy (Lita) still wrestled so that the women's division was still good. I think that you could help us get back to that." I said and she looked at me.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah, you would be good. You already know how to do some stuff because of Chris, Jay, and me." I said and she shrugged.

"I still gotta think about it." she said and I nodded.

"Go on back to the hotel and then we will go out and get pancakes when I get there." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, A." she said and I laughed as she left. I just hoped that she took the offer.

**A/n: Should Lee and Matt sleep together? **


	12. Decisions

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & xMyHeartShine - thanks for the reviews! **

**Miamitravel... thanks for the suggestion. **

Matt POV

Lee had texted me that she was going with Adam to get pancakes. I sighed and laid down on the bed. I wasn't feeling too good and I wanted to talk to her about what she was going to do. I wanted her to be a diva… she would make a good one. I fell asleep waiting on her, but I woke up to the most amazing feeling.

"Lee?" I asked as I felt something running over my length. I looked up to see her sucking on me and I moaned. She continued to suck on me as I tangled my hands in her hair and thrusted into her mouth.

"Fuck…" I moaned as I shot into her mouth and she wiped the corners of her mouth. I sat up and looked at her.

"Baby…" I was saying as she crawled to me.

"Shh… I wanted to make up for being mean to you earlier." She said and I smiled.

"You didn't have to do that to make up for it." I said and she nodded.

"But… I liked it." I said sheepishly and kissed her. I pulled her on top of me and I smiled when I realized that she had changed into a t-shirt before waking me up.

"I want you." she said and I smiled at her.

"I want you too… I promise to be careful this time." I whispered as I found a condom on the nightstand. I had thrown them on there after I had taken them out of my jeans earlier… I was glad now. I carefully slipped it on and kissed her. I got ready to roll us over and she stopped me.

"No… I want to be on top." She said and I nodded.

"Are you ready?" I asked her as I sat up against the headboard.

I carefully ran my hands up her thighs and dipped a finger inside of her… she was soaking wet. She moaned as I pumped my fingers in and out of her. I wanted her to enjoy this more than last time. I pulled out and she sucked on my fingers. She was so innocent and she drove me crazy at the same time.

I watched as she carefully positioned herself over me and slowly sank down on me. She let out a moan as I filled her and I had my hands on her hips. She started to rise and fall onto me and she was perfect. I ripped the shirt off her and let my hands wonder up to her perfect breast. She started to speed up as I rolled her nipples through my fingers.

Lee POV

I had no clue what I was doing but it felt good as I lift myself on and off of him. Eve had told me about this after I ate with Adam and I wanted to try it tonight. I moaned as he tugged at my nipples and ran his hands all over me.

I started to buck my hips a little faster and he was meeting my thrust. I let my head fall back as I felt that feeling come over me.

"Matt…" I moaned.

"Let it go baby." He said as he held my hips to push me down further.

I didn't hold out much longer as Matt flipped us over and slammed into me at a faster pace. He finally went and kissed me to cover his noises. I was laying there breathless and he smiled at me.

"You are beautiful." He mumbled as he slipped out.

"You are… sexy." I mumbled as a wave of exhaustion over took me.

"Sleep… baby." He said as he kissed my temple. I loved the feeling of having him this close to me.

Matt POV

I got up the next morning and Lee was in the bathtub. I looked at her strange.

"It's supposed to stop it from being sore." She said and I smiled.

"Then… I'm joining you." I said and slipped in the bathtub behind her.

We took a long bath before getting out and meeting Eve and Adam in the lobby.

"Come on, I'm starving." Eve said and Lee nodded.

We found a small restaurant and got a booth in the back. I held Lee's hand as we waited for our food.

"Ok, so I have decided what I am going to do." She said and we all looked at her.

"I'm going to train, but only if one of the older divas can train me." She said and I hugged her.

"Yes!" Eve said and Lee was laughing at her.

"It's already taken care of." Adam said and we all looked at him strange.

"I talked to Stephanie last night and she wanted you to be a diva… but she had to do something about the fight. I told her to offer you that as an option instead of firing, but Trish or Amy had to train you." he said and Lee threw ice at him.

"Ass." She mumbled and we were all laughing at him.

We all ate and left for the net city. We rode with Phil and he wasn't feeling too good. I was just glad that she was going to be a diva and I hoped that she kicked Melina's ass.

Stephanie POV

I was meeting Lee at 5 pm to discuss her choice. She sat down and I smiled at her.

"I have decided to be a diva… and I know that Adam has already talked to you." she said and I laughed.

"Yes, it was his idea and I think you will be a great diva." I said and she smiled.

We talked and I told her when she was starting. I was sending her to Florida to train in FCW and Amy was going to train her. I knew that Adam wanted Lee to help bring the women's division up and I agreed with him. Dad was really interested in her… especially after hearing about her beating Melina up. We were all glad to hear about her beating Melina up.

I gave her all her paperwork and told her to be there in a week. I already had an apartment set up and she just had to go. I had her on the tour with Adam for the next two days before she got ready to move down to Florida.

Lee POV

I got done and found Matt, Eve, Phil, and Adam sitting in the room waiting for me.

"Well?" Adam said.

"I am moving to Florida to work with Amy and the FCW for a few months before I make a debut." I said and they all hugged me.

"But, we have to keep it quiet… Stephanie and Vince want people to think that I actually got in trouble for kicking her ass." I said and they were laughing at me.

We all went out to celebrate that night and I had to admit… I was a little happy about the whole situation.

**A/n: Please review!**


	13. Questions

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, littleone999, & xMyHeartShine - thanks for the reviews! **

Matt POV

Lee had been training for 2 months now and I was going to Tampa to surprise her. I knew that she had been dealing with people talking since she was Adam's sister. We all encouraged her and reminded her that Melina was here waiting on her.

I drove up to the training center; I remember being here myself. I don't really miss it. I walked inside and saw a few people that I liked or at least wanted to speak to.

"Why are you here?" one of them asked me.

"Seeing my girlfriend." I said and he nodded.

"Which one is she?" he asked me.

"The one that Amy is training." I said.

"You're the Matt that Lee keeps talking about?" someone asked and I turned around to see Trish standing there. I smiled and hugged her. She was leaving the WWE about the time I was coming into it.

"Yes, I am… how's she doing?" I asked Trish as I followed her back there.

"Great, me and Amy are going to train her to fight like we did." She said and I smiled.

"We all miss you." I said and she laughed.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't miss it." she said and I nodded.

We got into the other part of the gym and Lee was in the ring with Amy. She was looking good and they were going at it pretty rough.

"When are you all going to be done?" I asked her.

"As soon as Amy says so… she has the next few days off." She said and I smiled.

"Good." I said and I watched as Lee finally caught Amy and got a pin. I was cheering and she turned around to see me. I got up on the apron and she hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I came to surprise you." I said and she smiled.

"Wait, Matt?" Amy said and I smiled at her.

"Hi Ames." I said and she hugged me. I had become friends with her when she was dating Phil.

"I had no idea this was your Matt." Amy said and Trish was laughing.

"Go on, have fun with Matt." Amy said and Lee hugged her and Trish.

"See you Monday." She said as we left the gym.

"I'm so glad you came." She said and I smiled.

I drove to her apartment with her giving directions. We got there and walked inside. We didn't make it far before she pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

Lee POV

I was so glad that Matt was here; I had missed him so much.

"I missed you." I whispered between kisses.

"I missed you too." I whispered and she smiled at me.

We spent rest of the day in bed and showing each other just how much we missed each other. I really did have the best boyfriend.

I got up the next morning and fixed us breakfast while Matt was still asleep. I woke him up by trying to pull him out of the bed and he successfully pulled me into the bed again.

"Come on, food." I protested.

"No, wait, I have something for you." he said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him as he grabbed it from his pants pocket that was right beside the foot of the bed.

"First, I love you." he said and I smiled. He gave me a card from a deck of cards… it was the queen of hearts. I was confused, but played along.

"I love you too." I said.

"Second, I missed you." he said and handed me a two of hearts.

"Third, I can't wait for you to get done training and come back." he said and handed me the three of hearts.

"And, fourth, you have no idea how I really feel about you." he said and handed me the four of hearts. I got ready to say something and he put his finger over my mouth.

"No, turn the cards over." He whispered and I did. I realized that on the back of the cards were words he had scribbled on the back. I gasped when I realized that they spelled out _'will you marry me'_. I looked up at him and he was holding a beautiful diamond ring.

"I love you, Lee... will you marry me?" he asked me as he slipped the ring over my finger.

"Yes, Matt, I love you too." I whispered back.

Matt POV

I walked back into the kitchen with Lee later on and I laughed.

"Well, everything seems to be ok, except the toast." I said and she laughed.

"Nope, Max has been into it." she said as I looked at the cat who was running off with a piece of bacon.

"Fine, we can clean up and go out to celebrate." I said and she nodded.

"We have dinner reservations tonight." I said and she nodded.

"Let's snack and go to the beach." She said and I kissed her before cleaning up.

Adam POV

I got the restaurant that Matt had told me to be at; Eve and I were surprising Lee tonight. I also wanted to see how Lee reacted to Matt proposing. He had asked me about it and I knew that he was right for her.

We walked in and I saw Matt talking to Lee; she had her back to me. We walked over and Lee looked shocked.

"Hi sis!" I said and she jumped up to hug us. She hugged Eve as well.

"We wanted to be here to celebrate with you." I said and she smiled.

"Let me see." Eve said and she held up her hand. She squealed with her and we all sat down.

Dinner was going great and I knew that Lee was waiting for me to propose to Eve. I wanted to do it somewhere special, but I couldn't think of anywhere.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Eve asked Lee and she shrugged.

"What about a double wedding with your brother?" I asked them and Lee smirked.

"Huh?" Eve asked me.

"Eve, I love you… I have been trying to find the right time to ask you, but I realized that anytime is a good time… so will you marry me?" I asked her and she wanted to cry.

"Yes." She managed to say and kissed me.

"Let me see." Lee said and Eve laughed.

We ended up celebrating most of the night. I was just glad that we were both happy and now we were both engaged. Lee and I usually liked to do things at the same time.

**A/n: Please review!**


	14. Returned

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**MiamiTravel-thanks for the reviews and suggestions!**

Adam POV

We left Lee in Tampa and I knew that Matt hated leaving her. I was glad that they were happy and engaged, but I was also really excited that Eve was going to be mine. I had fallen in love with her and again, I had to thank my sister for that one.

Lee was in training for a few more months while the rest of us went on with life on Raw. I had a brief stay on Smackdown, but thankfully creative got me back on Raw. I knew that when Lee came back she was going to be on Raw. She had been training for over 5 months now and I knew that Amy and Trish were going to make sure that she could kick ass. I was just glad that she wanted to be a diva… she had natural talent… after all she was my sister.

"So when is Lee going to be making her debut?" Chris asked me and I shrugged.

"She doesn't know yet, but hopefully soon." I said and he nodded.

We were watching the women's match. Melina was fighting Eve and they had no love there. Melina hated Eve ever since she and Lee became good friends after the whole John problem. I hadn't really seen John around much lately and we really didn't miss him. Matt and Phil came in a few minutes later and we were watching Melina get the best of Eve. I hated it because I knew that Eve was better than this. She was supposed to lose and she wasn't happy about it.

"Who is that?" Phil asked and we all looked at the TV. Melina had knocked Eve down when a hooded person came into the ring and hit Melina with a drop kick, they pulled Eve over Melina, and she got the win. The hooded person was jogging out of the arena when Gail came out at the ramp.

"Is this in the script?" I asked them and Chris was scanning it.

"Not in ours." Chris said and we walked as Melina ran up behind the person. The mysterious diva moved and slammed Melina into the steel ramp. I watched as she put her into a submission hold and Eve beat Gail up. The ref's finally got Eve and the other person off of Gail and Eve had gotten a mic.

"Wait… thanks… who are you?" Eve asked and we all wanted to know.

We all took off running to gorilla position when we saw Lee take off her hood. Eve hugged her and introduced her as the newest diva to the WWE.

Lee POV

I was introduced by Eve and we got back stage. Melina wasn't happy to see me and I didn't care. I had busted her up good.

"You did great." Stephanie said and hugged me.

"Thanks." I said and she walked off to do something. I turned back around and got picked up by Matt.

"You look amazing!" he said and I kissed him.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled.

I got hugs from Adam, Chris, Phil, and a few other friends I still had in the WWE. We all went back to Adam's locker room and I was just glad that was over with. I had been so nervous since Stephanie wanted me to surprise everyone.

"You definitely changed your look." Phil said and I laughed.

I had red steaks through my hair and was in a black and red outfit. They wanted me to look similar to Adam right now since they were going to tell everyone we were siblings in the storylines.

"Creative decision." I said.

"Get used to them." Chris said and we were laughing.

The rest of the night went great. A few more people popped in to tell me welcome, congrats, or something along those lines. I changed and wanted something to drink.

"Going to catering." I said and walked out. Eve decided to go with me and we were talking about everything. She was glad that I was back and now officially a diva. We walked in and I saw John sitting beside Mike talking. I hadn't seen Mike or John since I had left.

John POV

I was sitting in catering with Mike when I saw Lee and Eden walk in. I looked at her… she had changed, but looked amazingly better.

"What are you looking at?" Mike asked me and followed my gaze.

"I thought you were over her?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know… Melina wants me over her." I said and he nodded.

I got up and walked over to her and Eve as they were grabbing water.

"Hey." I said and she looked at me.

"Hi, how have you been?" she asked me.

"Good, you looked great." I said and she smiled.

"Should you be saying that since I beat up your woman?" she asked me and I laughed.

"I can say whatever I want." I said.

"Sure." Eve said and I looked at her.

"When she's not around." Lee added and I sighed.

"Well, see you around…" Lee said and walked away before I could say anything else. I walked back over to Mike and dropped into the chair.

"She shot you down." Mike said and I glared at him.

"Yeah half thanks to you and Melina." I said and he laughed.

"She is better for you." he said and I walked away.

Matt POV

We went out to celebrate tonight and Lee had a little bit more to drink. I carried her to our room and laid her on the bed.

"I love you." she said and I smiled.

"I love you too, sexy." I said and she giggled.

"You did great tonight." I said and she laughed.

"Thanks… I wanted to hurt her." She said and I smiled; Lee was so beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" she asked me.

"You." I said and she pulled the pillow over her face.

"No." I said and tried to move it. She was laughing as I was tickling her.

"No fair… you are too strong." She said and I smiled as she kissed me. She was wiggling underneath me and it was making something very hard.

"You are making this hard." I said and she smirked.

"I know." She said and I quickly yanked off her skirt and her undies went with it.

"Well, then I am just going to have to fix it." I growled and she kissed me. I slowly slipped a finger inside of her and she moaned.

"Can you fix it now?" she asked me after I moved my finger a few more times.

"Yeah, but only if you really want it." I said in a lowered voice.

"Please…" she begged and arched her back to get closer to me.

I slipped inside of her and we both moaned at the friction. I let go of her wrist and she ran them up to grip my shoulders. I shivered under her touch and continued to push inside of her. I swear that her moans could push me over the edge just as good as the motion of her hips against mine.

"Matt…." She moaned as I felt her contract against me and I lost it. I shot inside of her with a low growl and collapsed on her. She didn't say anything, just rubbed the back of my neck and tried to catch her own breath.

I slowly got up and discarded the condom. I pulled her to me as I got back on the bed. She kissed me softly before falling asleep in my arms.

Lee POV

We all got up the next morning and left for the next city. I was riding with Matt and Phil and everything felt right again… except this time I really was one of them. I was a diva… did I ever want to be a diva… no, but I was definitely happy that I was one now.

"So what's your storyline?" Phil asked me as I was driving. Matt was in the back sleeping.

"They are going to show me as Adam's sister and put me in a romantic storyline with whoever Adam is feuding with." I said and Phil nodded.

I kept talking to him and he asked me about wedding ideas. I told him about joking with Eve and Adam for a double wedding. I didn't really care as long as one day soon… I really was Matt's wife.

**A/n: Please review!**


	15. Split

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**MiamiTravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Sonib89-thanks for the reviews and suggestions!**

Lee POV

I had been a diva for a few months and still hadn't gotten my hands on Melina. Stephanie told me to be patient; they had it all planned out. I was planning my wedding and helping Eve plan hers; actually we were helping each other. I had finally picked out my colors and Eve had picked out hers. She and Adam were going for the darker colors with red, black, and white. I had gone in a whole different direction with teal, burnt orange, and brown. Adam and Matt were just going along with everything.

"Ok, so you are getting married on April 2nd, and I am getting married on Sept 3rd?" I asked Eve and she nodded.

"Yeah, are we both using the same church?" she asked me and I shook my head no. No, remember Matt and I decided on that hotel." I said and she nodded.

"I'm glad we each have our books, because we would both be screwed up." Eve said and I laughed.

"You know… maybe the double wedding was a better idea." I said as we were picking out brides maids dresses.

"We still could." Eve said and I looked at her.

"Are you sure?" I aksed her.

"Lee, you are the reason I even dated your brother and you are the only person I wouldn't be jealous of to share the isle." She said and I hugged her.

"So, red, black and white?" I asked her.

"If you want to." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's easier to find those colors." I said and she was laughing.

"What date?" she asked me and we pulled out a calendar.

"How about May 23rd?" Eve asked me and I shrugged.

"That's right between the other dates, so that's fine." I said and we fixed everything, made phone call, and texted the guys.

Adam POV

I looked at Matt and he was laughing.

"I guess they gave in and wanted the double wedding?" I asked him and he was laughing.

"Yeah, looks like it." he said as we were working out.

We were working on everything and most people still didn't know that Matt and engaged to Lee. A lot of people only knew Lee because she was a diva and most assumed that the storyline about me and her wasn't true.

"I gotta go meet with creative." Matt said and left. I was sitting in the seats and I knew that the girls were in the locker room planning everything. I didn't want to be a part of that. I was sitting there when someone sat next to me and I looked to see John (Morrison) sitting next to me.

"What?" I asked him flatly.

"I… just want to know if Lee was doing alright?" he asked me and I smirked.

"You would know if you hadn't screwed her over." I said and he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about that… I have told her and you." he said.

"Yeah, but you still have that little whore hanging around you… so sorry if we find that hard to believe." I said and he sighed. He looked at me one more time and got up. I texted Lee and told her that he was asking about her again. I thought that it was about time for people to know that she was engaged to Matt.

Phil POV

I was walking down the hallway when I passed an upset Lee.

"Lee, wait… what's wrong?" I asked her as I caught up to her.

"I want to hurt her." She said as I hugged her.

"What happened?" I asked her because I already knew the who.

"She was in catering and kept on flaunting something about John and it pissed me off. She kept looking in my direction when she would say it and I wanted to hit her." She said and I nodded.

"Trust me, you are the better person for not hitting her." I said and she laughed.

"I hate that answer." She mumbled and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Stephanie said you would get your hands on her… you will." I said and she sighed.

"I'm glad your Matt's best man." She said and I smiled at her.

We linked our arms and Phil was walking me back to the locker room. I had to fight tonight and I was ready for our few days off. We were all going to Florida to relax at Matt's. Adam and Eve were going to Eve's in LA. They had invited Lee and Matt, but they both passed which was good for me.

Matt POV

I was done with my match and I was talking with Phil, Adam, and Chris. We were watching the tag match with Eve and Lee against the Bella twins. Eve and Lee won easily and were celebrating when Melina appeared and hit Eve. Lee grabbed Melina by the hair and slammed her to the ground. We were laughing as Lee got the upper hand and was beating the crap out of Melina.

"I guess she got the last laugh." Adam said as they pulled Eve and Lee off Melina. We saw blood and I just wanted to know if Lee was alright.

"I'm sure they are fine." Chris said and I nodded as I walked down to the trainer's area. I saw Lee and Eve laughing and talking. I could overhear John and Melina talking so I listened in.

"You're stupid ex did this to me." She said.

"You deserve it." John told her and I was shocked.

"Excuse me." She said.

"You heard me… you deserved it. You have been nothing but a bitch to most people back here… so I am glad that she beat the crap out of you." he said and I was really surprised. I heard a smack and Melina let out a frustrated scream.

"Get out of my site…maybe she will take you back… if you beg hard enough." She said and I walked away before John found me eavesdropping. I knew that there was no way that he was getting her back.

Lee POV

Eve and I got done and we went to Adam's locker room. Matt, Phil, Chris, and Adam were all in there and I hugged Matt. Eve hugged Adam.

"Nice hit." Adam told me as Matt kissed my slightly swollen knuckles.

"Let me shower and then we can leave." I said and they nodded.

We were in Alabama and we were driving 6 hours to Tampa. I didn't want to fly and Phil liked the idea of a road trip.

Adam POV

Lee and Eve changed before we all started to go our separate ways. We told them bye when they dropped us off at the airport. I kissed Eve as we waited for the plane. I was ready to relax and do nothing for a few days.

"I heard the Melina and John broke up." She said and I laughed.

"Me too, Matt told us about the fight they had while she was getting fixed up after Lee got a hold of her." I said and she smiled.

"Matt seems to think that he wanted Lee back." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, John can try, but I know that she is happy with Matt." She said and I smiled.

"I know that you are happy with me." I said and she laughed.

I was just really happy when we finally go to her condo in LA and fell asleep.

**A/n: Please review!**


	16. Accidents

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Sonib89-thanks for the reviews!**

Lee POV

I had fun with the guys on the way to Matt's condo. I was so glad when we finally got to there around 3 am. We had to stop at waffle house because Matt and Phil needed food. I just laughed at them from all the looks they were getting since they were sitting in the booth together.

We finally got there and walked in. Phil went to the guest room and Matt carried me to his bedroom. He dropped me on the bed and I stripped down to my bra and undies before crawling under the covers. Matt joined me a few minutes later and I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up the next morning and looked in the refrigerator… it was empty. I sighed and showered; I was going to the store. I grabbed the keys, scribbled a note, and left. I got to the store and bought enough for a few days. I got out of there without anyone recognizing me and I was driving back when someone t-boned me. I was in pain and I knew that Matt was going to be pissed since this was his car.

Matt POV

I woke up and there was a note from Lee. She was going to the store. I texted her and got a shower. She hadn't answered so, I called her, but she didn't answer. I walked out and Phil was watching TV. I sat down with him and we were watching it when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and there was a police officer at the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Are you Matt Korklan?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am." I said and he nodded.

"Sir, your fiancé has been in a car wreck." He said and Phil was right behind me.

"Is she alright?" I asked him.

"She is at the hospital, you can follow us down there." He said and I nodded. I was glad that I had two cars. Phil and I put on shoes and grabbed our stuff before following him down there. We got there and were taken to where she was immediately. We walked in and they were putting some bandages over the stitches in her forehead and eye brow.

"Baby?" I asked her and she looked at me. She looked really upset. I walked over and took her hand. They nurse finished up and I kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry I ruined your car." She said and with tears in her eyes and I laughed.

"I'm not mad… I'm just glad that you are alright." I said and she smiled at me.

"I had food and everything." She said and Phil was laughing at her.

"We will get more food." He said and I nodded.

She was release a little later and the worse part was that she had a sprained shoulder and cracked ribs. The guy who hit her thankfully hit her right past the driver door. We got done and picked up food on the way home. She had pain killers and anti-inflammatory pills.

I carried her inside and Phil carried everything else. I sat her on the sofa and we all sat down with her. She was leaned over on Phil and I just smiled at her.

"You hate me." She said and I laughed. She was still feeling the pain killers.

"No, I don't. I am just glad that you are alright." I said as she shoved Lo Mein in her mouth. We ate and I carried her into the bedroom. She didn't look comfortable, but she fell asleep as soon as I laid her down. I walked back out and started watching TV with Phil.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"No, I got the shit scarred out of me." I said and he nodded.

"I'm just glad that she is alright." He said and I nodded.

Adam POV

I was having fun with Eve and I got worried when Matt called me and told me about Lee. He told me that she would be fine, but I wanted her to call me when she woke up.

"Is she alright?" Eve asked me.

"Yeah, she has a sprained shoulder and cracked ribs." I said and Eve nodded.

We were getting ready to go meet some of her friends and hang out on the beach. We got ready and left for her friend's house; they had a private beach north of LA. I walked in and immediately felt out of place. The girls and guys all looked like Barbie and Ken dolls. I had long hair and tattoos, I wasn't used to this. We walked in and she immediately got hugged by a girl who had fake tan, fake boobs, and probably fake hair color.

"Jennie, this is my fiancé, Adam." She said and I smiled at her. She looked me over and gave me smirk.

"He certainly is different, Eves." She said and Eve smiled at me. I looked at her and she kissed me.

"They aren't all like her." She said and I nodded.

We walked outside and I was handed a fruity drink; I looked at it and smelled it. Eve was laughing as she got one as well. We walked down to the beach and they were all sitting around talking. I downed the drink and looked at Eve. She acted and looked like none of these people… I was still trying to figure out how they were friends.

"I'm going to get into the water." I said and kissed her.

"Ok, have fun." She said and I stripped off my shirt. I walked into the water and I knew that they were already talking about me.

Eve POV

I watched Adam walk down to the water and dive in. I smiled and turned back to my friends.

"He is a wrestler?" Kevin asked me.

"Yeah." I said and he nodded.

"I thought that all wrestlers looked… cleaner." Nikki said.

"Trust me, he cleans up fine." I said and I was annoyed by now.

"I think he is good for you." Jennie said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yeah, besides… if it doesn't work you can always just improve." She said and I threw my drink on her.

"What the hell, Eve?" she asked me.

"I am tired of you putting down my fiancé… he is mine and I love him. I don't care what the rest of you think because well dammit he is the only one I am marrying; and I didn't have to convince him to love me with my money, or getting implants, or being fake." I said and Adam was walking up to me. I grabbed him and kissed him with everything I had.

"Have a good rest of the day enjoying your fruity drinks." Adam said as we walked back through the house to leave. I got in the car and drove back to my place. I was about to cry. Adam pointed for me to pull in at a 7-11 and pulled me over to him.

"You did great." He whispered and I sobbed.

"I hated that." I said and he kissed me.

"I'm sorry, I am just glad that you stood up for yourself." He said and I kissed him.

Adam POV

The day got better when Eve and I wondered around downtown LA. We bought random things and had fun. I got recognized a couple times before we decided that it was time to head back to the condo. We got take out on the way home and I was glad just to spend time with her. I had a whole new respect for her once she told her friends exactly how she felt.

I talked to Lee before I went to bed and she sounds ok, but still out of it. I was just glad that she was alright. I knew that Matt and Phil would take care of her.

**A/n: Please review!**


	17. Broken

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**xMyHeartShine & Sonib89-thanks for the reviews!**

John POV

I was glad to be free and clear of Melina. I was glad that she was out on injury after what Lee and Eve did to her. I knew that she was out for 2 months total so that meant that I had a month left of peace before she came back and started shit. I was walking around the corner when I heard Mike talking to someone and he wasn't being exactly nice about it.

"You need to go back to him." He said.

"No, I am engaged!" the voice said and I realized it was Lee. I was shocked because I didn't know that she was engaged.

"I am sure that he will buy you a bigger ring." Mike said and I was annoyed.

"No, that's not the point." She said.

"Listen, you little slut… you need to get back with him so we will stop sulking." He said and I heard her slap him; I smirked, but knew that Mike would get pissed.

"Mike… stop." She said and I knew that she was in pain by the tone in her voice.

I walked around the corner and saw Mike pulling on her hurt shoulder. I grabbed him off her and he flew into the other wall.

"Go away!" I said and he mumbled something before walking away. I looked back at Lee who looked like she wanted to cry.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I think he pulled it out." She whispered and I looked at her shoulder. I knew that it didn't look all the way in and I sighed.

"Let me see." I said and she moved away from me.

"I know it hurts, Lee… let me just help you." I said and walked over to her. I yanked on her arm and it popped. I held her as she sobbed from the pain.

"You are ok." I whispered and rubbed her back. She finally calmed down and looked at me. I gave her a small smiled.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome." I said and I looked at her. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, but she quickly pulled away.

"I can't… I'm sorry… I'm engaged." She said and I took her hand. The ring was huge and I looked back at her.

"I hope that he makes you happier than I did." I whispered and turned to walk away.

"John, that's not fair… you made me happy. You just chose something else over me." She said and I sighed.

"Yeah, and I lost something that I really liked." I said and she gave me a sad smile.

"Can we at least be friends?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and my heart cracked when I agreed to it, but I wanted her in my life. I didn't want her to hate me.

Lee POV

I walked with John to the trainer so he could look at it. He stayed with me until he had to get ready. I was sitting there when Phil came in and sat down with me.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"My shoulder popped out earlier." I said and he nodded.

"How did it do that?" he asked me and I didn't want to tell him so I shrugged.

"You suck at lying, Lee." He said and I sighed. I pulled my sleeve up and you could see the bruise that Mike left when he grabbed me.

"Who did it?" he asked me.

"Mike. He wanted me to get back with John, but I told him I was engaged. He didn't like it and grabbed my shoulder." I said and Phil wrapped his arm around me.

"How did you get away?" he asked me and I laughed; he was giving me a confused look.

"John." I said and Phil looked a little shocked.

"I know, but he threw Mike off me and pushed my shoulder back into place. He even walked me here." I said and he nodded.

"Are you going to tell Matt?" he asked me and I got ready to say something, but he stood up from the trainer next to us.

"I am going to hurt him." Matt said and started to walk out, but I grabbed him arm.

"I know that you don't like it, but I don't want you to do anything." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Baby?" he asked me.

"Just leave it alone… don't start stuff. I don't want you to get in anymore trouble because of it." I said and he sighed.

"I just don't like it." he said and I kissed him.

"I know, but for me… just let it go." I said and he nodded.

The trainer let me go after checking it. I just had to wearing the sling for a few days. I hated having a sling. I walked back to the locker room. I was going out with Adam tonight since I was still in the storyline with him tonight. Adam walked up and looked at me.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"I'm good." I mumbled and he hugged me.

We walked out and I did my thing. I was at the announcer table and I was supposed to credit my injury to someone attacking me. I played it up and cheered for Adam when he won. I was glad that tonight was over. I just wanted to get back to the hotel room and lay down.

Phil POV

I got back with Matt and Lee. Lee wanted to lay down so Matt and I decided to grab food. We were walking outside when someone called Matt's name. He turned and looked at me.

"Give me two seconds." He said and ran back into the hotel. I was freezing and he had been gone way longer than two seconds. I stepped back inside the lobby.

"That night was a mistake." I heard him say.

"But you were so good." A voice said and I was intrigued. I peeked around to see Matt arguing with Barbie (Kelly Kelly). I was surprised because I thought that she was with Paul (Justin Gabriel). I turned back and Paul was walking towards me.

"Phil, have you seen Barbie?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, are you two still dating?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, but she keeps disappearing lately. I think something might be going on." He said and I shrugged.

"I don't know, you should talk to her about it though if it's buggin you. I mean, at least that's what I would do." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks, man, see you around." He said and I nodded.

"Sorry, come on, I'm starving." He said and I walked out with him. I didn't know if I should say anything or if I should talk to Lee. I didn't know what to do, but I felt for Lee right now.

Lee POV

I was asleep when there was a pounding on my door. I sighed and got up. I opened the door to find a very upset Paul Lloyd.

"Um… what?" I asked him.

"Oh, damn, sorry I woke you up." He said and I shrugged.

"You need something?" I asked him after he looked me over. I was in shorts and a tank top.

"Yeah, where is Matt?" he asked me and I knew that something was wrong.

"Why?" I asked him he was frustrated.

"Fine, Matt slept with Barbie a few weeks ago… I thought you might want to know since I am going to kick his ass." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" I asked him.

"He cheated on you and she cheated on me." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks for the info. He is out with Phil… catch him in the lobby." I said and he nodded.

"Sorry, you had to find out this way." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks for telling me." I said and shut the door. I didn't want to be alone and I wasn't tired anymore. I texted Phil and gave him a heads up, but told him not to tell Matt. I walked to Adam's room and knocked. He opened the door and pulled me inside.

"You ok?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know… Paul just told me that Barbie told him that Matt and her slept together." I said and Adam pulled me in for a hug.

"I will hurt him." He said and I sobbed. I didn't know what else to do.

**A/n: Please review!**


	18. New

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Miamitravel & xMyHeartShine- thanks for the reviews!**

Lee POV

Adam got all my stuff out of me and Matt's room. I was now rooming with him and Eve. I was just glad that they had two beds. Adam didn't want me anywhere near him. I woke up the next morning and I didn't want to move.

"Come on, Lee, food." Eve said and I ate some toast. I didn't care.

We were sitting there when Adam walked in and Phil was behind him. Phil hugged me and I snuggled up to him.

"You will smile later when you see what Paul did to him." Phil said and I smirked.

"I'm glad, he deserved it." I said and Adam hugged me.

We packed up and headed to the arena that night. I was now traveling with Chris, Adam and Eve; I was also glad that I had my brother here for the support. I got to the arena and Phil met us; he had ridden with Paul (Justin Gabriel) and Heath.

"Come on." Phil said and wrapped his arm around me. I was walking with him and I had a hat on. I was just glad that I could wrestle tonight. Vince was going to let me and see how my shoulder did. The trainer said that I was alright to try it. I went to Adam's locker room with Chris, Adam, and Eve. Chris came in a few minutes later and hugged me.

"I heard what happened, sorry baby girl." He said and I sighed.

"I'll live." I said and we were talking when there was a knock on the door. Chris opened it and Paul was standing there.

"Is Lee in there?" he asked and Chris looked at me. I got up and walked to the door.

"You have a minute?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sure." I said and followed him to the Nexus locker room. The other guys were in there so I was kind of glad for that.

Paul POV

Lee came with me to the locker room so I could talk to her.

"I'm sorry about telling you last night." I said and she hugged me.

"Don't be, thanks for having the balls to." She said and I smiled at her.

"I'm just sorry that I wasn't nicer about it." I said and she nodded.

"It's cool, how did you find out?" she asked me.

"I had a suspicion and asked her about it. She told me everything and I told her to get out of my site." I said and Lee nodded.

"I haven't seen Matt yet, but I hears you did a number on him." She said and I looked down.

"Thank you." she said and I smiled.

We were talking when Wade, David, and Heath walked inside. The others were probably still in catering.

"Thanks, I will catch you later." She said and I nodded.

"Wait, Lee." Wade said and she turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"We were entertaining the idea that we wanted a girl in Nexus and Vince liked the idea, but have to come up with a diva… would you be interested?" He asked her and she smirked.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you are the only diva that looks innocent, but can still kick ass." Heath said and she smirked.

"Vince put you up to this?" she asked us and we all nodded.

"Yeah, would you be interested?" Wade asked her again.

"Sure." She said and we were glad.

"Great, I will go talk to Vince and we will see you after your match." Wade said and she nodded. She left and he looked at me.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, we were talking because we are going through the same thing." I said and he nodded.

Lee POV

I was walking back to Adam's locker room when I caught site of Matt ahead of me. He had a black eye, major bruising around his jaw, and he was walking very slowly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Lee?" he asked me and I just kept on walking.

"Lee?" he called again, but I just walked into Adam's locker room.

"You ok?" Chris asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know… I was talking with Paul, when the other Nexus guys came in. They want me to join Nexus since Vince put them up to finding a diva." I said and they all looked at me strange.

"What did you say?" Adam asked me.

"What would you have said?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Yay, may baby sister is going to be hated!" he said and we were laughing.

I got ready for my match and I had no clue who I was fighting against tonight. I was with Eve and she didn't want me to get hurt tonight.

"I will be fine. I am not going to do anything too harsh." I said and she hugged me.

I was standing near gorilla position and I knew that my opponent was walking out first. I hear Kelly Kelly's music hit and we ran to gorilla position. Eve hugged me and I was glad to be fighting tonight. I got into the ring and Barbie didn't looks happy.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Me too." I said and totally decimated her. She was begging for me to stop and I beat the crap out of her. I got done and Nexus' music hit. I turned around in the ring and Wade walked down to the ring. He grabbed a mic and I just looked at him.

"Just go with it. Deny everything" he whispered and I smirked.

"I usually don't give props to a female, but you did wonderful." He said and I looked at him.

"I have been discussing it with my guys and I want you in this group." He said and I smirked.

"No thanks." I said.

"You don't get a choice." He said as I started to walk away. I turned and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You are in Nexus." He said and I flipped out of the ring. I flipped him off and walked up the ramp. He was standing in the ring smirking. I got back behind the curtain and Stephanie was standing there.

"You know to think on your feet." She said and I shrugged.

"They guys are going to come get you next Raw and you are in Nexus because Adam lost to Wade, but he bet Wade he could have anything he wanted that was his is he won over him. Wade won and he wanted you." she said.

"Why do I feel a romantic storyline coming?" I asked her and she laughed.

You two will be a power couple." She said and I nodded.

"Sounds like a good change." I said and signed for the change.

"You did great." Paul said and I smiled.

"Lee?" a voice said and I turned to see Matt. I knew that I needed to talk to him and everyone was looking at us as Adam, Chris, and Phil walked towards me.

"Here, this is all the I have to say." I said and I slipped the ring off my hand. I put it in his and he sighed.

"Can't we…?" he was asking me.

"No, we can't." I said as Phil but his arm around me and pulled me down the hallway. Eve hugged me halfway down and I felt better.

"Are you really ok?" Chris asked me as I got into the locker room.

"Yeah, I just signed for a new storyline, I am single again, and I realized that I as much as I loved him I didn't trust him anymore." I said and Eve hugged me.

"I'm just glad that you are ok." Adam said and hugged me. I was holing up fine right now, but when I was alone I had a feeling I was going to lose it eventually.

**A/n: Please review!**


	19. Moving on

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Miamitravel & rachel- thanks for the reviews! **

**Who do you want to see Lee hook up with next?**

Lee POV

I had been single for a whole week and it still hurt a lot. I wasn't used to it and I always felt like I was bugging Eve and Adam. Eve still wanted me to help with the wedding since I was the maid of honor now. I was kind of glad that she got her own date. She changed it to the date that she originally wanted and we were going wedding dress shopping next week. She also wanted me to pick out my own dress so that I could be different from the other bride's maids.

I was back stage and tonight was Raw. I was joining the Nexus group tonight. I had to meet with them in the locker room. I walked in there and they smiled at me.

"Hey." I said and they smiled at me.

"Let discuss what's going to happen." Stu (Wade) said and I sat beside Paul. I had started talking to Paul more because we were both still bummed about what happened. Barbie was out because I broke her nose last week and I wasn't sad for her at all. Matt was out because Paul had done such a number on him. We were at least glad that we didn't have to deal with our exs.

"Alright, Lee, you are going to be joining us tonight. We are going to have you and Adam come to the ring. Adam will beg us not to because he is the nice big brother." Stu said and I laughed. They were laughing at me.

"So, then we will put the arm band on you and drag you backstage with us." Stu said and I nodded.

"We promise not to hurt you." Heath said and I smiled.

"Thanks, I did grow up with Adam and Jay… I'm used to a few bruises." I said and they laughed.

We finished talking and everyone started to go their separate ways. I was walking out when Stu stopped me.

"Did you talk to Stephanie?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she told me about the storyline and how I am supposed to travel with you all from now on." I said and he nodded.

"We will try to be on our best behavior." He said and I smiled.

"It's ok if you aren't." I said and he laughed as I slipped out the door.

I was walking down the hall when I heard my name. I turned to see John and I stopped.

"Hey, are you doing ok?" he asked me and I smiled at me. We were exs, but we were still civil to each other.

"Yeah, I am." I said and he nodded.

"Sorry that he turned out to be an ass." He said and I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I will move on and someday I am sure that I will figure out that I learned something from this." I said and he laughed.

"I'll catch you later." He said and I nodded.

I walked to Adam's locker room. He was in there with Phil, Chris, Eve, and Jay. I hugged Jay and I was so happy to see him.

"You're back!" I said and he smiled.

"Yes, and apparently in time for you to join the big bad Nexus." He said and I was laughing.

I was so glad that Jay was back because he always knew how to make me smile. I had known him ever since I was little; he was my other brother. I was talking to them until me and Adam had to get ready to go out to the ring.

Stu POV

I was glad that Lee was joining us because she was the one diva that didn't get on any of our nerves. She was also the one that wasn't a complete bitch. We got to the ring and we were hearing boos and cheering now. I was glad that Lee was joining us and then John Cena was going to join us.

"Adam! Get out here now!" I said in my Wade Barrett tone.

I waited let his music hit and Lee walked out with him.

"You know what I want." I said and Adam was normally definite, but he was playing his part good right now.

"No, you aren't getting my sister." He said and Lee hid behind Adam.

"You don't get a choice… I said anything!" I said and Adam when to hit me, but David threw him out of the ring. Lee went to help him when Paul grabbed her. He and Heath pulled her to me.

"Looks like you are in Nexus now, love." I said and she was struggling. I took the armband and put it on her arm. She got away and started to take it off but I grabbed her.

"You can't do that." I said and she slapped me. The crowd was cheering and David grabbed her.

I got out of the ring and motioned for him to hand me to her. He threw her over the ropes and I caught her. She was struggling as I situated her over my shoulder and started to leave. Adam went to attacked me, but the guys beat him down. I carried Lee back stage and sat her town.

"Good job." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks, nice ass by the way." She said laughing as she walked off. I just smirked and went back to the locker room.

Eve POV

Lee came back and she was laughing.

"Feel tougher now?' Jay asked her and she was laughing.

"No, just more hated… feels… kinda good." She said.

"Let go get ready." I said and she nodded.

We were all going out tonight to celebrate Lee getting a new storyline, Jay coming back, and Phil not having to have surgery. Lee wore a black skirt with pockets and a white one shoulder top. She looked good. I put on a purple pocket dress and we both had on plain black heels.

"You look good… all the guys will want you." I told her and she was laughing.

"You look good… Adam has his hands full." She said and I was so glad that we were best friends.

"So, I know that you have only been single for a week, but do you have anyone in your sites?" I asked her.

"Honestly… no, I just want to have fun." She said and I laughed.

"Plus, now I am traveling with the Nexus guys so who knows what will happen." She said and I laughed.

We left to meet the guys. Phil, Jay, Adam, Chris, Stu, Paul, Heath Gail, Nikki, and Brie were all going out with us tonight. I noticed Paul and Heath checking Lee out. We got to the bar and Phil started to dance with Lee; he was doing what he could with a torn muscle. I was dancing with Adam and I was happy.

Jay POV

I was glad to be back and I was glad that Lee finally gave in to be a wrestler. We were having fun at the club and I noticed Lee dancing with Stu. They were very close as she grinded against him. He looked comfortable with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"They look comfortable." I said and Adam looked. He smirked as he took a shot.

"I just want her to be happy after Matt and John turned out to be assholes. They are going to be in a storyline together anyways." He said and I nodded.

"What about you?" he asked me and I held up my hand.

"You married her… congrats man!" he said and I smiled. I had married my long time girlfriend while I was out on injury.

**A/n: Please review!**


	20. Hoodie

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Miamitravel, sonib89, & ashmarie- thanks for the reviews! Woo Hoo 50 reviews! Thanks so much!**

Lee POV

We finally got back the next morning around 2 am. Paul walked me to my room since Stu had too much to drink, Heath and Fred were with some girls, and Adam had gone with Eve earlier.

"I promise I could have made it on my own." I said and he laughed.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure." He said and I smiled. I had drunk some earlier in the night, but I was mostly over my buzz at this point.

"See you later." He said and I smiled at him.

"Night, Paul." I said and he smiled at me before I closed the door.

It felt so good to sleep and I didn't want to wake up. I had to finally get up and get ready. I was riding with the Nexus guys today and I was sorta looking forward to it. I got downstairs right after they did and I was riding with Paul and Stu. Heath, Fred, and David were in the other car. I laughed that the two newest members had to find their own way. The guys weren't sure why they had added them to the group, but sometimes creative had their own reasons for things or if Vince yelled enough it was done.

"You excited?" Paul asked me as we were driving. Stu was in the back seat asleep and it didn't look very comfortable.

"Yeah, I think this is a great step in my career and plus sometimes it's fun to be disliked." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, honestly, it was hard at first, but now I don't care." He said and I nodded.

I had fun talking to Paul. I eventually drove since we were driving for 6 hours. We didn't have a show tonight and I was glad for that. I shouldn't have stayed out that late last night. We finally got there and Stu had slept the entire 6 hours. We checked in and he was still asleep in the backseat.

"I'll get him." I said and Paul nodded.

I walked out to the car and opened the door where his feet where and he didn't move. I carefully shook him and he moved a little but didn't wake up. I shook him harder and he sat up. He hit his head on the roof of the car and I smirked.

"Bloody hell, what?" he roared.

"Um, we're here." I said when I realized that he was in a bad mood. He sighed and I walked away before he could say anything.

Stu POV

I sat there until the pain mostly subsided and I finally crawled out of the car. I felt bad because I had snapped at Lee. She was just waking me up. I went in, checked in, and sat on the bed. I was sitting there when there was a knock on the door. My head was still hurting from where I had hit it.

"What?" I called out and the door opened a second later and Heath, Paul, and Lee walked inside.

"You ok?" they asked me.

"No, my head hurts where I hit it." I mumbled.

"Let me look?" Lee asked me and I moved my hand. She was sitting behind me on her knees as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"You have a small cut, but you found be fine." She said and I nodded.

"Now, let's go eat… you will feel better." Heath said and I shook my head.

I got up and helped Lee off the bed. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door. Lee was behind Paul and Heath; I grabbed her and pulled her to me.

"Sorry about earlier." I whispered and she shrugged. I smiled at her as we waited for the elevator.

We all went out to get food and it was nice out that night. I was glad because it bad been cold lately or we had been to cold places. Paul and Heath wanted to go back and play Call of Duty: Black Ops. Lee didn't look too interested.

"Movie?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Sure." She said and I smiled. The guys went back to the hotel and we walked past a park.

"I haven't been on a swing in forever." She said and I smiled.

"Let's not deprive you any longer." I said and she laughed as she followed me to the swings. She sat down and I sat in the one beside her. We were swinging fairly slowly and the sun was setting.

"Do you like being a wrestler?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just won't ever tell Adam that because he tried to get me to do it for so long." She said and I laughed at her.

"Do you like it?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I never really thought I would make it to the WWE, but I wouldn't change anything now." I said and she nodded.

We talked about different things and pretty soon I looked at the time; we had been talking for a few hours.

"Come on, we missed the movie." I told her and she laughed at me. We stood up and she looked cold.

"Here." I told her and gave her my hoddie; I was cold. She slipped it on and it was many sizes too big, but it looked good on her.

"Perfect, just your size." I said and she smiled at me.

We walked back to the hotel and I walked her to her room before going back to mine. I was glad that we had missed the movie… I had swung in a long time either.

Lee POV

I was in my room and I realized that I was still in Stu's hoodie. I smiled as I laid it on my stuff. I fell asleep and was going to give it to him tomorrow.

I got up in the morning and Eve was meeting me for brunch. We would always say breakfast, but we never got up in time. I got ready and met her downstairs around 10:30. I was glad that she was marrying my brother because she was perfect for him. She didn't put up with his crap and didn't let him get away with everything. We left when the Nexus guys were coming in; they all said hi as we left.

"Stu and Paul were so checking you out." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Was not." I said and she laughed at me.

We talked about everything at lunch and I was glad to have girl time. Eve was finishing up plans and we had sent out the invitations. Everything was going good with her plans and we were going to look at wedding dresses since we were all off after tonight. I was flying with Eve to LA while Adam and Jay were going back to Canada.

Adam POV

Lee and Eve got to the arena a little late, but that was normal for them. They came into the locker room and Lee was in a Nexus hoddie. I realized it was a few sizes too big.

"Um, do they not make your size?" I asked her.

"I don't know this is Stu's." she said with a shrug. Chris, Jay, and I all looked at her as she and Eve went back to talking.

"Is there something we don't know?" Chris asked her.

"No, we were walking around last night, I got cold, and he let me borrow it." she said.

"Good, because you know that we all have to approve now." Jay said and we were laughing at each other by this point.

I got ready and was going to shoot my promo with Stu. I got down there, we did the scenes, and I was getting ready to leave.

"Adam?" Stu said and I looked at him.

"Um… do you think I had a shot with your sister?" he asked me and I laughed.

"I don't think she hates you… but, if you do date her and do what the other two assholes did to her… I will cut off your balls, turn them into a necklace, and give them to her so that she can wear them." I said and he nodded.

"Fair enough." He said and I smirked as I walked back to the locker room. Eve was in there and I kissed her.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked me.

"Stu asked me if he had a shot with Lee and I told him I didn't know, but if he hurt her that I was going to turn his balls into a necklace for her to wear." I said and she slapped me.

"Ow… what?" I asked her.

"For being mean." She said and I kissed her. I loved it because she didn't let me get away with just anything.

**A/n: Please review!**


	21. Accidental

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**littleone999 & sonib89- thanks for the reviews! **

Lee POV

I finally got to the Nexus locker room because Eve, Gail, and Nikki were talking to me about my new storyline. I walked in and the guys were milling around doing their own things.

"We have to shoot a promo in a minute." Stu said and everyone acknowledge him.

"You ok?" Paul asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am trying to stay out of everyone's way." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You are Nexus now, you move people." He said and I was laughing.

"I forgot." I said and he smiled at me.

I was talking to Heath and David when we had to shoot our scenes. I was supposed to try and explain to Adam about being in the group when the guys were going to attack him. We did good and then we had to go out. I still wasn't completely used to the boos, but I didn't care. Stu got into the ring and he became Wade Barrett. I was surprised to hear him be mean especially since he had been so nice the other night in the park. I didn't see him as rude, ruthless, and mean.

The fans booed and cheered. Heath and Paul were going to defend their titles and I was going to sit with King, Cole, and Phil (Punk) while they had their match. The other guys were outside the ring incase anything happened. The anonymous GM was always interjecting and Nexus had control over them or at least that's what the fans thought. We all actually didn't know if it was Vince, Stephanie, or the writers that were doing the GM stuff.

I knew that I was supposed to hold up Paul and Heath's hands when they won. I climbed into the ring and held up their hands. They had won against John (Morrison) and Ron( R-truth). I was holding up their hands and John was supposed to attack them, well instead of kicking Justin, who had moved, he kicked me. I was stunned and I fell over.

I knew that it was an accident, but it still hurt. I was laying there and I felt someone pulled me to the side of the ring.

"You are ok." A familiar voice said and I looked up to see Stu carrying me up the ramp.

Adam POV

I was livid when I saw John kick Lee. I didn't care if it was an accident he should have been more careful. Everyone backstage was in shock and Eve was worried. I watched as Stu carried Lee up the ramp with Nexus in tow. They had beat up John in the ring and the trainers were waiting on Stu.

"She is going to be fine." Phil said and Chris had run up to gorilla position to see if she was alright. I had my arm around Eve to make sure that she wasn't going to be upset about it.

The trainers immediately started working on her when Stu laid her on a table. Chris stood beside Eve and I walked over to Lee.

"I'm here." I said and she grabbed my hand. I couldn't really see her face, but I could see her. Stephanie was at gorilla position and everyone was waiting to see what happened. John and Ron had walked back to the locker room. I wanted to kill John when he walked by because he had hurt her.

"She is going to the hospital." A trainer said and I knew that something wasn't right.

"Adam." She said and they had a towel covering half her face.

"I'm here… I'm going with you." I said and she squeezed my hand.

"What's going on?" Stu asked me. Eve, Chris, Phil, the Nexus guys, Jay, and a few others wanted to know.

"She is going to the hospital." I said. Everyone wanted to go.

They took Lee, we all changed, and raced down there.

"She will be fine." Eve told me and I sighed.

"I will hurt him." I said.

"We know." Chris said.

Stu POV

We all got to the emergency room and Lee was being worked on. No one knew how bad it was, but we knew that it wasn't a good thing. I knew that Adam was pissed at John, but so were the rest of us. We were sitting there when the doctor finally came out.

"Who is with Ms. Copeland?" he asked and we all stood up.

"I am her brother." Adam said.

"Well, she will be fine. She went into shock for the pain, but she will be fine. She has a cracked cheekbone and broken nose. She doesn't have any damage to her eyes or jaw. She is lucky." He said and we were all relieved.

"She will be released tonight." He said.

"Can she travel?" Stephanie asked and we all looked at the doctor.

"Yes, but she can't wrestle for 2 weeks until it's x-rayed again." He said and we nodded.

Eve and Stephanie went back to check on her and Eve was going to help her get ready.

Lee came out a little bit later. She had an ice pack and was really out of it. Adam hugged her and she started to walk off. She leaned on me and I picked her up.

"I can walk." She slurred.

"I know, but I would rather carry you." I said and she leaned her head on my chest. She put the ice pack on her face and she was asleep before we got into the car. I got into the SUV and she was still in my lap.

"Thanks." Adam said and I nodded. I had always liked Lee, but now I was starting to have feelings for her.

We got back and I carried her to her room. I was going to lay her on her bed when she looked at me.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"Wouldn't you rather have Adam? Or Eve?" I asked her.

"No, you…" she said and I smiled at her.

"Alright." I said and laid her on the bed.

She curled up to me and fell asleep on the side that wasn't hurting.

Lee POV

I woke up the next morning in immense pain. I felt a hard, warm, body beneath my cheek and a hand running through my hair. I looked up to see Stu with his eyes closed. I couldn't figure out why he was in my bed with me. I peeked under the covers and realized that I had clothes on. I closed my eyes and hoped that the pain would go away. I laid there and took a deep breath. I remembered getting kicked, the hospital, and Stu carrying me up here. I guess that I asked him to stay with him.

I had to pee so I finally got up. Stu opened his eyes and looked at me. He gave me a sad look and I got out of bed. I was trying to prepare myself for what I looked like, but I didn't really know what to expect. I peed and finally turned on the light. I screamed and was so upset at what I saw. Stu came running in there as I fell over. He caught me as I was crying.

Adam POV

I was at Lee's door when I heard someone scream and I opened the door to find Stu sitting in the floor holding a very upset Lee.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She saw herself." He said confused and I knew that she was upset.

"Lee?" I asked her and she looked at me. She had a black, purple, and blue face. She was swollen her eye, around her mouth, and, through her cheek. I pulled her to me as she sobbed. I knew that she was upset. I would be too, plus I was sure that she was in pain.

"I will check on her later." Stu said and stepped out. I nodded and pulled Lee to the bed.

Paul POV

Stu walked in the room later that morning and he looked like hell.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He sighed and shook his head.

"She looks like she went rounds with John and she is upset at how she looks." He said and I nodded.

"I am sure that we will be fine in no time."I said and he nodded.

He showered, changed, and got ready to leave. We all were meeting in the lobby around noon to drive to the next city. We didn't know if Lee was going with us. We were in the lobby when Lee stepped off the elevator in a hat and her hood pulled up.

"Ready?" she asked us.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I have pain killers and will be fine." She said and we all nodded.

She hugged Adam and Eve as she crawled into the backseat. Stu was driving and I was in the front seat. We hadn't left yet and she didn't look comfortable. I quickly changed to the backseat so that she could lean on me and she was back asleep before we left the parking lot.

**A/n: Please review!**


	22. Stu

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**littleone999, ashmarie, maimitravel, & sonib89- thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay in updates. Enjoy!**

Stu POV

I could see Lee and Paul asleep in the backseat. I found myself getting jealous and I didn't know why. I knew that I liked her and she was a nice girl, but I didn't think that I liked her in that sense. I finally pulled into the hotel and was glad to be there. I carefully woke up Paul and he woke up Lee. She still didn't look like she felt good. We all got rooms and loaded into the elevator; I looked over and Lee was leaning on Heath.

"Hey, man, you want to get dinner?" Heath asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, we all going?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Great, an hour?" I asked him and he nodded. I heard him telling everyone else and I saw Lee slowly go into her room. I really felt bad for her. We all knew that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I knew that Heath wishes he had taken the shot instead of her. I was surprised that Adam hadn't demanded a match with John yet.

Lee POV

We got to the hotel and I lay down. I didn't care about anything; I just wanted this to stop hurting. I took a pain pill and lay down. I knew that Paul had a key to my room incase, but I didn't care right now. I fell asleep after testing Adam; I knew that he was still worried about me.

I was woken up a later to someone gently shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Stu, Paul, and Adam standing beside the bed.

"What?" I asked them.

"Hey, sis, we came to see if you were alright." Adam said and sat next to me. The swelling had gone down some, but it still hurt.

"I'm ok, just here." I said and he hugged me.

"Here is some soup." Stu said and I smiled at him.

"There is a mug so you can drink it." Paul said and I tried to smile. I'm sure it just made me look uglier.

"Thanks, guys." I said.

"I will stay with you." Adam said and the other two left.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Yes, it looks bad and it feels bad, but I'm ok because I'm still alive. Is John still alive?" I asked him and he smirked.

"For the moment… he is been avoiding most of us." He said and I nodded.

"I know it was an accident." I said and Adam laughed.

"You always were the nicer one." He said and I shrugged.

"I try." I said.

I was drinking my soup and watching TV until Adam started to yawn. I told him to go on to bed and he told me he would check on me in the morning. I sighed as I laid there; I couldn't go back to sleep. I finally grabbed my stuff, put a hat on, and walked to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" I heard a voice said and I turned to see Stu. He grimaced when he saw my face and I sighed.

"Out, so that you don't have to look at me." I said and got onto the elevator. He sighed and followed me onto it.

"Where are you going?" he asked me again.

"I told you… out." I said and he got off. He kept following me out of the hotel.

"Look, Stu, stalking is illegal in America." I said and he smirked.

"I'm aware, but I am going to make sure that no one is going to hurt you." he said and I shook my head.

"No one wants to hurt the ugly girls… they get left alone." I said and turned to walk away.

"Stop, Lee, you are still beautiful." He said and I looked at him.

"Right… that's why you all make a face every time you see me." I said and pushed him away. I kept on walking and he was right behind me. I grabbed two cokes and saw a small fountain in the middle of the city. I walked over to it and sat down. He was still right beside me. I handed him a coke and he laughed. I was drinking mine when he opened his and took a drink. He made and face and I was laughing.

"They aren't like this at home." He mumbled and I was laughing at him. He smiled at me and sat his coke down.

"See you still look beautiful… especially when you smile." He said and I sighed.

"No, I really don't… I have accepted it." I said and he scooted closer to me.

"Lee, you really are beautiful." He said.

"Says who?" I asked him.

"Love, you have a lot of the locker room watching you… they are just all too scared to make a move because of Adam." He mumbled.

Stu POV

I realized that I was sitting beside Lee and telling her way too much. She was so easy to talk to and she listened.

"I don't believe you." she said and I smirked.

"Fine, don't… but it's true." I said and she looked at me.

"It would be nice if… never mind." She was saying.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing… Adam just has that effect a lot… it's annoying." She said and I knew that it bothered her.

"I'm don't think that everyone is scared of him." I said and she shrugged.

"Who knows… come on, let's walk back." she said and started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her to me. She was in my lap and she looked confused.

"I'm one of those guys." I whispered and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss and finally pulled away. She was looking at me and chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry… I…" I was saying and she put a finger over my mouth.

"Don't ever apologize for something you wanted to do… plus… I kinda liked it." she said and I smiled.

"Please don't think that you aren't beautiful right now… you are." I said and she looked down.

"Why are you being this way to me?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"Because, I got so jealous when Paul was holding you, I wanted to hurt John when he kicked you, and I wanted to rip Matt to pieces when he did that to you… those aren't feelings that just a friend has… I felt more. I wanted to protect you and make sure that you were alright." I said and she nodded.

"If you don't feel the same way then no one has to know about the kiss and we can be friends… if you want." I said and I prayed that she didn't want that.

"I just want to make sure you aren't just in this for the storyline." She said and I sighed. I had dated Jillian when I first started because we were put in a storyline together before Nexus was formed. I had broken up with her right after Nexus and the only excuse I gave was because I was out of that storyline and didn't have time anymore.

"No, I know what you are talking about and the truth was that she cheated on me. I chose to make me look like the bad guy because she was so upset about cheating. I don't like cheaters and I didn't want to stay with her, but I wasn't going to make her look like the bad one in the relationship." I said and Lee looked surprised.

"Oh." She said and I looked at her.

"Please… ?" I asked her and she looked at me. She pulled me in for the softest kiss. I started to deepen it and I felt her wince.

"I'm an idiot… I'm sorry, love." I said and she just looked at me. I had forgotten that she was hurt.

"It's ok, come on." She said and I smiled as she took my hand. We were walking back to the hotel and it was around 1 am.

"Wait… do you want to keep up a secret right now?" she asked me and I looked at her strange.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Stu… you know people will talk… plus, I don't want people to think that we are dating just because of the storyline." She said and I nodded. I didn't care, but if she did then we would keep it a secret.

I walked her back to her room, she kissed my cheek, and I walked back to my room. Paul was sitting up watching TV.

"She ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, just needed some fresh air.

**A/n: Please review!**


	23. Secret

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Kizzyfur, ashmarie, maimitravel, & sonib89- thanks for the reviews!**

Lee POV

My soreness went away after a few days and just in time for Raw to be on the air. I had already talked to Stephanie about everything and I told her that I knew it was an accident. I didn't think that he had done it on purpose. I was still bruised and slightly swollen, but I didn't mind so much anymore. Stu would tell me that I looked good and I would half listen to him. We were only dating for 3 days, but for some reason I was already comfortable with him.

I was at Raw that night and they took some picture of us as we were in the Nexus locker room. I was laughing because we weren't being good for half of them. They finally got done and I was sitting beside Paul with my head on his shoulder. I could see Stu walking around and every now and then he would glance at us. I didn't want him to be jealous… I was still friends with all the guys.

I was going out with Nexus so they could call out John. I already knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't say anything yet. The guys didn't even know. I was standing behind the curtain and Stu was looking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, the swelling is gone down a little more." He said and I nodded.

"You ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I just have to remember not to get jealous." He said and smirked. I just shook my head and smiled.

We all walked out and I was beside Stu. I still couldn't believe how mean he could be as Wade Barrett. I was standing beside him Paul nudged me. I looked up at Stu and acted like I had been paying attention the entire time.

"I want John Morrison to come down here and apologize to Lee, right now!" he demanded and I nodded. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I smirked at I saw the video come on.

"Sorry, Barrett… I did what you couldn't. I already took care of Morrison; looks like she is safer with her brother." Adam said and he moved to show John through the windshield of a car. I tried not to look shocked, but I was. I also knew that Adam probably threw some real punches as well as the fake ones to make it look good. We saw Adam attack John as he arrived and he looked pissed. I knew my brother well enough to know that he wasn't happy.

"Thank you Edge… but you still can't have her back." he said and we all headed up the ramp. I was walking beside Stu. We got to the back and I went to find Adam. I found him and Eve in their locker room.

Eve POV

I was talking to Adam, Chris, and Phil when Lee walked in. She hugged all of us and sat down on Phil's lap.

"Hi, stranger." Phil said and she was laughing.

"Blame the storyline." She said.

"I will once I get back." Adam said. He was fighting John (Cena) tonight and he kissed her forehead as he walked by her. I kissed him and he left with Chris.

"I have to go warm up." Phil said and scooted her onto the couch.

"Good luck." She said and hugged him.

He left and I looked at her.

"What are you hiding?" I asked her and she smiled.

"You can't tell anyone… I mean not even Adam!" she said and I was surprised. They told each other everything.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Me and Stu are talking/dating/something?" she said and I hugged her.

"Just be careful… I don't want him to hurt you like he did Jillian." I told her.

She told me about why they really broke up, how he was being nice, and other things. I was glad that she was getting over Matt.

"We still good for the next few days?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, we are going to LA?" she asked me and I nodded. I couldn't wait to finish dress shopping. I had looked online and I was getting excited. I told her to meet me at the airport tonight after the show.

I talked to her until she had to go out with Stu. I just smiled when he came and got her. They really were a cute couple.

Stu POV

I went through my match with Lee on the outside of the ring. I won easily over Daniel Bryan and Lee raised my arm in victory. I was still friends with Daniel even after they took him out of Nexus. I hoped out of the ring and pulled Lee with me. I took her hand as we walked up the ramp. I was sure that she didn't want my sweaty arm around her.

We got to the back and I showered. We were all going to the airports tonight because we had time off. She was flying with Eve to LA. I was going to Florida with Paul, Heath, and Daniel. I got out of the shower and no one was in the locker room except for Lee. I smiled as I walked over to her. I carefully kissed her and she smiled at me.

"I wanted to do that before we were interrupted." I said and she smiled.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me. I pulled her as close as I could as I deepened the kiss. We were kissing one second and she was sitting on the couch in a flash when she heard the door knock turn. I sighed as I pulled on a shirt.

"Lee?" a voice said and it was Adam.

"Let me grab my stuff." she said as she walked past me. She gave me one last glance before walking out with Adam. I was grabbing my stuff when my phone buzzed.

_Sorry we got interrupted… text you when we land_

I smiled and put it away.

"You have some girl texting you?" Heath asked me and I looked at him strange.

"Why do you think that?" I asked him.

"You smiled… you don't smile… Wade Barrett comes out more than Stu Bennett does." He said and I was laughing.

"When would he have time to meet a girl." Fred said and they shrugged.

"It's just a good friend." I said and that got them off my back for now.

Lee POV

Eve and I were getting ready to take off when I texted Stu.

"You must really like him." She said and I smiled.

"Right now, I do, but who knows." I said and she smirked.

We finally arrived in LA late that night and went to her condo. She had a great place with an awesome view. I was just glad when I got to get some sleep. I knew that we would be running around looking at everything for her wedding. I was excited, but I was also happy that I had moved on from Matt and Stu already seemed so much better.

**A/n: Please review. **


	24. Overreacting

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**ashmarie & sonib89- thanks for the reviews!**

Eve POV

Lee and I got up the next morning and had lunch since it was way too late to have breakfast. It felt so good to sleep and I was excited about dress shopping. We only had two days off. We made it to the dress boutique and they were closing so that we could have the store to ourselves. I made Lee try some on and we were having so much fun. She was trying on wedding dresses and bride's maid dresses. Adam and I had toned the wedding down to where Lee and my cousin was the two bride's maid and Chris and Jay were Adam's best men.

We took a ton of pictures of us goofing off. We sent them to Adam and Stu as jokes. I finally found my dress and Lee picked out her dress. Gail was wearing a simple black dress, but Lee was wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps and it came to the floor. I loved it on her. We finished up and I got everything set up for alterations.

"Dinner?" I asked Lee and she nodded. It was after 10 pm now; we had been there for hours. We finally made it my favorite Japanese place. I was glad that Lee was going to be my sister-in-law; she was just like me and I loved talking to her.

Lee POV

We finally got back to Eve's around 1 am, I texted Stu, and went straight to bed. I was so tired. We both got up and did laundry the next day. I was still tired, but Eve was now working on more wedding plans. I helped her out and we went to the beach to relax that night. I was texting Stu.

"Do you really like him?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, he is nice, different, and I don't know…" I said and she laughed.

"He doesn't have an ego yet?" she asked me and I laughed.

"I'm sure he has one, but yeah, it hasn't come out yet." I said and she nodded.

"How do you think Adam will react?" she asked me.

"I honestly don't know." I said and she laughed.

"It can't be much worse than when you date John." She said and I laughed.

"You're right about that… you all were." I said and she hugged me.

"You will find the right guys… who won't screw you over and will make you happy." She said and I nodded.

We kept on talking that night and finally made it back to her condo. We were a little tipsy and our flight left at 10:50am.

Stu POV

I was sitting with Heath when Lee texted me again. I had been getting the pictures of them in the dresses and she looked amazing in some of them. I had to laugh when she sent me pictures of her in wedding dresses while making stupid faces.

"Alright who are you dating?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"Why do you say that I am dating someone?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Because you are happy… not Stu, but happy." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. I smiled as I got another text from Lee. I was looking at it when he grabbed my phone.

"Dammit, Heath, give it to me now." I said as he started to look through the text.

"You girlfriend seems nice… I'm looking for a picture. Oh, there is one… it's… Lee?" he asked me shocked as I grabbed my phone again.

"Why do you seemed shocked?" I asked him.

"I just never thought that you would go for her… plus she's Adam's sister. I wouldn't date her because of Adam." He said and I shot him a look.

"That's exactly why you are missing out. She is… great." I said and he nodded.

"Oh, you can't tell anyone." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Um… why?" he asked me and I laughed.

"She doesn't want people knowing." I said and he still had a confused look on his face.

"Why? Is she afraid to tell people that you are dating?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"No, it's more about privacy." I said and he nodded.

"I won't tell anyone." He said with a smirk.

"I mean it… don't." I warned him and he put his hands up in defense.

"Seriously… not a soul." He said as Paul and Fred came through the front door.

Adam POV

I picked up Eve and Lee from the airport and took them to the hotel we were staying in. I was glad that Eve was with me again. I had missed her.

"I missed you." I told her as I kissed her.

"Glad you didn't miss your sister." Lee said laughing as we kissed.

"Why in the hell would I miss you?" I asked her and she was laughing.

"Same reasons I would miss you." she said and I was laughing now too.

We got to the hotel and the Nexus guys were in the lobby. I noticed as Stu was watching Lee. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. He was with her in the storyline, but he didn't have to know everything she did. Lee gave me a funny look as we got onto the elevator.

"Be right back, I'm going to help Lee to her room." I said to Eve and followed behind Lee.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I noticed that the leader of Nexus is staring you down." I said and she shrugged.

"What's the problem, Adam?" she asked me.

"I don't like the guy, especially since he only dates people that he is in a storyline with." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Did you ever think that maybe he said that just because so many people were asking about it… or because it was Jillian?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"No… but something still isn't right… I don't want you to get hurt again." I said and she hugged me.

"Adam, I know, but it's part of life… if in the future Stu wanted to date me… I would probably try it." she said and I sighed.

"Fine." I said and she kissed my cheek.

"Night, bro." she said and I walked back to my room. Eve was sleeping so I just curled up next to her.

Lee POV

I was in my room when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Stu walked inside.

"Hi." I said and he immediately kissed me. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"You looked so good in those dresses." He whispered and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

He walked in and sat down on the bed. I sat next to him and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Are you afraid to tell people we are dating?" he asked me and I looked at him confused.

"No… why?" I asked him.

"Well, you don't want to tell anyone." He said and I nodded.

"Because, I don't think it's anyone else's business… do you want to tell people we are dating? I would think you didn't because of what everyone says about you anyways." I said and he looked annoyed.

"What do they say?" he asked me with a thick tone.

"That you only date people for the storylines and then you drop them. I would think that…" I was saying.

"You still think that don't you… even after I explained it… you still…" he was saying when he got up.

"Stu?" I asked him.

"No, Lee… I can't… not right now… "he said and just walked out. I sat there dumbfounded as to what has just happened. I hadn't said anything and now I had no clue what to do. I finally fell asleep after I realized that he wasn't going to come back that night.

**A/n: Will Lee and Stu be ok? **


	25. Heath

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**ashmarie & miamitravel- thanks for the reviews!**

Lee POV

I got up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I opened the door to find Heath. I looked at him and he gave me a small smile.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's ok, I needed to get up… probably." I said.

"Well, do you want to grab food since you're up?" he asked me.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Um… 10:45?" he said and I sighed.

"Yeah, gimme 45 min to shower and grab all my stuff." I said and he nodded.

"Just call me and I will come help with your stuff so that you can check out… since we are leaving from the arena tonight." He said and reminded me.

"Alright, see you in a few." I said and he started to walk away.

"Heath… wait… who all is going?" I asked him.

"Um… just you and me… unless you want to invite…" he was saying.

"No, that's fine… just us is good." I said and he nodded.

I showered, packed up, and Heath came down when I called him. We grabbed everything and checked out. I kept looking for Stu, but I didn't see him.

"He is still sleeping." He said and I looked at him confused.

"Come on, I will tell you when we eat." He said and I nodded. I had texted Eve to let her and Adam know where I was so he didn't flip out.

Heath POV

I had seen Lee looking around and I knew that she was looking for Stu. He had come in late last night after walking around. He didn't know what to do and I had talked to him about it so that I could go back to sleep. I knew that they had a small fight and he totally over reacted, now he just had to tell her.

We went to Denny's and sat in a corner booth. I ordered and Lee got something as she stared into her coke.

"He is sorry." I said and she looked at me strange.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me.

"I know about you and Stu." I said and she looked annoyed.

"No, he didn't tell me… I stole his phone… I found the pictures you sent him." I said and she smirked.

"By the way… you looked really good in the red dress." I said and she blushed.

"Thanks." She mumbled. I smiled at her as the food came.

"He didn't mean to react that way last night." I said.

"How do you know?" she asked me.

"Because he came in last night, woke me up, and we had to talk about it." I said and she nodded.

"Sorry." She said.

"Oh, I'm not mad at you… he is the dumbass." I said and she giggled.

"Did he tell you why he got mad?" she finally asked me.

"Yeah, he over reacted and realized that if he were you… then we would probably not want to tell a lot of people either. He doesn't think it's because of you, but because of what everyone else would say. He realized you were doing it for him not against him." I said and she nodded.

"Finally… someone got it." she said and I was laughing.

I had fun with Lee and we talked for awhile before having to be at the arena. We all had a photo shoot tonight. They were going to cover her face with makeup so they could get a group shot. She was still heavily bruised.

Stu POV

I got to the arena with Paul, David, Fred, and Darren. I knew that Lee was with Heath; I needed to talk to her. I got to the locker room and we were all changing into our wrestling stuff so that we could get ready for the photo shoot.

"Has anyone seen Lee?" I finally asked when we had only a few minutes before the shoot.

"I was in makeup." She said and I looked at her. She had makeup covering the bruises and looked amazing. She had yellow streaks in her hair instead of red ones. I looked at her and she looked away. I sighed. I knew that I needed to talk to her.

We all went and to the photographer. We got our individual shots, the group shots, and then they wanted one of Lee with all the members. She was goofing off with Darren, Heath and Paul. Fred was flirting with her, but that was just Fred. David was nice towards her, but he was more worried about his son who was sick. I finally walked over to her and she looked at me.

"Ok, so you two need to look like you want to be together." The photographer said. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her. We were taking a few pictures when Stephanie walked into the room.

"Lee?" she said and Lee walked over there. She didn't look happy about what Stephanie had to say.

"Alright, come here." Stephanie said and we all walked over.

"We have decided to tweak the storylines and it now involves all of you. The original storyline was just going to be between Stu and Lee's characters, but now since we are going away from PG-13… we are going to expand the storyline to having Adam bride one of you to get Lee to fall in love with you. The only difference is that the fans are going to pick… so we can't actually change contracts yet. We are going to poll different groups and we will see what happens. I know that some of you won't do a relationship storyline so the only real choices are Fred, Heath, and Paul… do you all agree?" she asked them and they all nodded. I wasn't really happy about this, but I couldn't really say anything.

"Alright, thank you all… I still need a few more shots of Lee and Stu… the rest of you can go." Stephanie said and they nodded.

We walked back over to the back drop. Stephanie looked at us and smiled.

"Ok, you two need to look happy… you need to look like you want to be together and you need to seem comfortable with each other." She said and I looked at Lee.

Lee POV

I was looking at Stu and we needed to look comfortable with each other. I finally leaned up and softly kiss him as the photographer took pictures. Stephanie seemed shocked especially when we got into the kiss. I finally pulled away and we both looked at the camera. We got done and I walked away from Stu.

"I am not going to worry about acting lessons for you." Stephanie said and I smiled.

"Blame Adam… I can be a drama queen thanks to him." I said and she laughed.

I was walking out when I glanced over at Stu one last time before walking out. He was looking at me and I motioned for him to follow me. I was walking back to the locker room when someone pushed me into an empty locker room. I turned to see Stu behind me.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry I walked out on your last night. I realized that I was over reacting and that you were doing it to help me… not hurt me." He said and I nodded.

"I also realized that I didn't like seeing you in someone else's arms." He said and as he stepped closer to me. I was looking up at him as he softly bent his head down to kiss me. I let him wrap his arms around me as we kissed and I moved closer to him. I finally pulled back and he smiled at me.

"At least when someone I know found out we were dating… it wasn't because I left pictures on my phone." I said and he looked at me.

"Heath talked to me today." I said and he gave a sheepish smile.

"You looked really good in some of those pictures." He said and I gave him a small kiss before slipping out of the locker room. I knew that he would follow in a second. I needed to go see Eve before the show.

**A/n: Will the storyline cause more problems?**


	26. Adam

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**xMyHeartShine, ashmarie & miamitravel- thanks for the reviews! I really appriciate them!**

Lee POV

We got done with the show and we were leaving to go to the next city. I was riding with Stu and Heath; I was driving while Stu was in the backseat asleep since he had a rough match against John. I was driving and the radio was playing softly. Heath looked tired.

"Go to sleep." I told him and he smirked.

"I'm good, plus I know how it feels to drive with no one to talk to." He said and I nodded.

"So, how long are you two going to wait before telling people you are dating?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know…" I said.

"You might want to stay soon." He said and I gave him a quick glance.

"Lee, Stu isn't the only one who likes you." he said and I smirked.

"They liked me even when I was dating Matt, so what difference does it make if they know that I am dating Stu?" I asked him and he sighed.

"It's doesn't stop them, but it also prevents Stu from being jealous all the time." He said and I knew that he was right.

"First, I have to tell Adam." I said and Heath nodded.

"Good luck." He said and I was laughing.

I had fun talking to Heath and we finally arrived at the next city well after 2 am. I woke up Stu and we checked in. They had messed everything up and they didn't have a room for me.

"Just share with me love… it's only for one night." Stu said and I nodded. I knew that it was too late to actually argue.

We walked to our room and Stu nudged me inside. I fell on the bed and he was laughing at me.

"Shut up… you got a nap." I mumbled and he threw a t-shirt at me. I walked to the bathroom and changed. I came out and he had pulled the bed down; I crawled in and I could hear him getting changed. I felt more comfortable when he crawled in bed beside me. He pulled me to him, kissed the top of my head, and I fell asleep in seconds.

I woke up the next morning and had a text from Adam. He wanted to talk this morning and told me what room he was in. I left Stu sleeping, showered, changed, and walked down to his room. I knew that since it was after 9 am that he would be up. I knocked and he opened the door.

"Hey, wanna grab coffee?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"All that I have is my room key and cell phone." I said and he smirked.

"I gotcha, come on." He said. I sent a quick text to Stu and left with Adam.

"So, you have to check in now?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him after we got coffee. We were sitting in the corner of a Starbucks talking and drinking coffee.

"You sent someone a text… I am going to assume it was Stu." He said and I nodded.

"So, being in Nexus you have to check in?" he asked me again and I sighed. I realized that I was just going to have to tell him the truth.

"No, not totally… I tell him where I am going because he is my boyfriend." I said and confusion, annoyed, and frustration flashed across his face.

"You could do better." He growled at me and I was shocked.

"What?" I asked him.

"You know I knew that you being in this storyline would make you do stupid and weird things, but I never thought you would fall for him." He said and I had no idea where this is coming from.

"Adam…" I was saying.

"No, don't… you have a guy who likes you and you have forgotten about because of them." He said and I was now confused.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Obviously It doesn't matter… don't talk to me until you get rid of Stu." He said and walked out. I was sitting there stunned. I called Eve and told her what was going on… she hadn't seen Adam yet, but she wasn't happy with him.

Adam POV

I couldn't believe that she would date Stu… she could do better. I mean, hell, Phil liked her since Matt did. I knew that Phil wanted to date her, but now she was with him. I didn't like him as a person, wrestler, and certainly not for my sister. I got back to the room and Eve was coming out of the shower.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"She is dating Stu." I said and Eve looked at me.

"What's so bad about that?" she asked me.

"Because is a sad excuse of a human!" I said and she looked at me.

"Adam, it's her life." She said and I sighed.

"You are right… and I am not going to be part of it. I told her not to talk to me until she dumps him." I said and Eve gasped.

"She is your sister." She said and I looked at Eve.

"I know, but I refuse to watch her throw away something that I worked to get her." I said and Eve looked at me.

"What?" she asked me and I sighed.

"She didn't get the diva job on good looks and talent. I convinced Stephanie and told her that if Lee didn't work out that we would both go to TNA. I just got lucky that she had some talent." I said and Eve slapped me.

"I can't believe that you would turn your back on your own sister." She said and I sighed.

"I can." I said.

Eve got dressed and we left for the arena. I knew that Eve was pissed at me, but I didn't care. I didn't want Lee dating that excuse of a person.

Stu POV

I was in the locker room when Lee came stomping in. Paul was behind her and even he looked scared of her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My sad excuse of a brother." She hissed and I realized that their coffee date didn't go so well.

"What happened?" I asked her and she looked at me. She was fuming mad and I didn't know what to say to her. She just leaned up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. We finally separated to whistles and cat calls. I looked at her.

"I decided that I don't care what people think." She said and I kissed her again.

"Good." I said.

We got ready and walked to gorilla position. I was holding her hand and we got some looks. A lot of people smiled or looked shocked, but a few looked really unhappy. I saw Adam and he was sending us death glares. I knew that I would talk to her about it later.

We were going through our match and I was doing a move when I landed wrong and I had the worse pain go through my ankle. Heath realized something wrong as Lee pulled me to the edge. He tagged in and finished the match.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked me as she and Heath helped up the ramp.

"My ankle." I said and it hurt a lot. The trainers met me and Lee stayed with me. I had a sprained ankle and had to wear a boot for right now. I was going to have an MRI tomorrow. I was in so much pain and I knew that we had to go to the next city tonight.

Lee, Heath, and Fred grabbed everything while Paul and David helped me get it an SUV. I had the backseat to myself. I was riding with Lee, Heath, and David. David was driving, Heath was in the passenger seat, and Lee was in the backseat with me. Lee fell asleep next to me and Heath was asleep in the front seat.

"You two are a cute couple." David said and I nodded as I looked down at Lee.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"When did you two start dating?" he asked me.

"Um… last week?" I said and he nodded.

I was talking to him until we got to the next hotel. I hated to wake Lee up, but I had to since I couldn't carry her in. We got to the room and I fell asleep while Lee was in the shower… the talk could wait.

**A/n: Will Adam realize that he is over-reacting?**


	27. Eve

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Sonib89, ashmarie & miamitravel- thanks for the reviews! **

Stu POV

I woke up the next morning to Lee moving around. I looked over and saw her in a bra and jeans.

"Where are you going?" I asked her in a low growl. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I am meeting Eve for lunch." She said and I looked at my phone. It was after 11 am… I groaned and tried to move, but my ankle pulled. I winced and she walked over.

"You ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I have to remember that I am hurt." I mumbled and she kissed my forehead. I slowly made it into the bathroom.

"You need me to stay?" she asked me.

"No, go on. I can call the guys if I need help." I said and she left. I sighed as I turned on the shower… it felt good. I got done and called Paul. He came to the room and we ordered room service. I was watching a movie, with Paul, when Lee came back in the room. She wasn't happy and Paul even knew that something was wrong. I pulled her to me on the couch as she cried.

"Later." Paul said and I nodded. I cuddled Lee to me and she finally stopped crying.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" I finally asked her.

"Adam." She said and I looked down at her. She was extremely upset.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked her and she bit her lip.

"Come on, tell me, Lee." I said and she sighed.

"He isn't talking to me." She said and I knew that there was more to the story.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I am dating you." she mumbled into my shoulder and I tightened my grip on her. I let me head fall back against the couch and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I finally said and opened my eyes. She was looking up at me and I sighed.

"Lee… maybe we shouldn't… date." I said and she quickly crawled off me. She glared and me with anger and surprise.

"You really are just in it for the storylines." She hissed and started to grab her stuff. I got up and pulled her to me. She was struggling.

"Let me go… you never wanted to date me." She said and I was trying to keep her from hurt her or me.

"Stop." I said and she kept on fighting me.

"You are a stupid, lying, fake… Adam was right." She said and I growled as I pushed her against the wall. She gasped at the contact and I prayed that I hadn't hurt her. I was looking into her eyes and there was so much pain.

"I didn't lie to you… I wanted to date you… I just can't stand in the way of you and your brother." I said and she shoved me off. She grabbed her stuff and left the room. I sighed and sat down. I knew that I needed to stop her, but I wasn't going to ruin her family for my happiness.

Lee POV

I walked to Adam's room with my bags and banged on the door. He finally opened it and looked confused.

"He broke up with me because of you." I said and he pulled me into the room. Eve was sitting on the sofa and took my stuff.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Thanks to Adam… refusing to talk to me, since I was dating Stu, Stu broke up with me because he didn't want that on his conscious or some shit like that." I said and Eve glared at Adam.

"Nice going Adam." Eve told him and she hugged me.

"He wasn't good for you." he said and I slapped him. He stumbled back and raised his hand to hit me, but Eve stepped in between.

"I don't think that you are good for her either… especially since the only reason she is here in the WWE is because of you… you and your stupid ego… maybe you two shold have gone to TNA." Eve said to him and I was confused.

"TNA?" I asked her and Adam was now pale white.

"Yes, if you hadn't gotten hired on after your fight with Melina… Adam was going to convince you to go with him to TNA… and as he put it… 'he got lucky that you had talent'." Eve said and I was so mad at him right now. I slapped him again and he slapped me back right across the face. I gasped and Eve looked really upset.

"Get out." She growled at him.

"Eve… this is something that we do… it's how we handle…" He was saying and Eve slapped him.

"I slapped you now, are you going to slap me back?" she asked him.

"No." he said.

"Good, now get out. Lee and I are staying here and we will let you know when we want to talk to you again." Eve said and Adam grabbed his stuff and stomped out of the room.

Eve hugged me and we both broke down. We cried for a while before I got a cold cloth for my face. The bruise just matched the other ones that I had.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this." I apologized.

Eve POV

I was with Lee after we both blew up at Adam. I couldn't believe that he had done that to her.

"You didn't do anything wrong… I didn't like how Adam was doing you anyways." I said and she nodded.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I will be fine." She said.

"Has he ever hit you before?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Eve, he won't hit you… I promise… he loves you. We have a different kind of relationship." she said and I nodded.

"Has he hit you?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"He won't… he loves you." she reassured me, but it was still scary.

"What happened with you and Stu?" I finally asked her and she took a deep breath.

"He broke up with me because of Adam… he didn't want to come between us." She said and I sighed. We had seen Adam after lunch and he was an ass to her then.

"I'm sure that you can explain things." I said and she shook her head no.

"No, I don't want anyone who gives up so easily." She said and I sighed.

Adam POV

I walked to Jay's room and he let me in. I told him what was going on and he was mad at me. I knew that I had screwed up, I was an ass, and everything else, but I needed help right now.

"Alright, I'm an ass. I got it." I told him and Phil. Jay had called Phil to help kick my ass over my stupidity.

"I'm going to check on the girls." Phil said and left. I sighed.

"Help me get them back." I said and Jay sighed. I was sitting there when he punched me right across the face. I fell over and it hurt.

"Alright, now that I have done what I wanted to do… I'll help you." he said and I groaned.

Stu POV

I was walking with Paul past Adam's room and Phil was knocking on the door.

"Has Lee called you?" he asked me and I sighed.

"No, why?" I asked him.

"She and Adam got into it and from what I understood he hit her and it got bad." He said and I got angry. I immediately tried to call him, but she wouldn't answer. I didn't blame her, after all I was an ass too.

**A/n: Will Adam and Eve make it? Should Lee take Stu back? Will Adam get beat up more?**


	28. Phil

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Sonib89 & ashmarie - thanks for the reviews! **

**ashmarie- I know you want Lee and Justin together... you just have to wait and see what happens ;)**

Lee POV

Eve and I were sitting at a small ice cream shop. We needed chocolate to get through this and I was just glad that I wasn't going through it alone. I felt bad for Eve because she was dragged into this, but she kept telling me that she was glad she saw this side of him before they got married.

We were walking back when Stu called me and I ignored it. I didn't want to deal with him right now either. I had already gotten text from Phil and Jay had called Eve to check on us. We didn't really want to talk to them, but Eve told Jay that we were fine.

"Ready to go back?" Eve asked me and I sighed.

"I guess." I said and she nodded.

We walked back to the hotel and went to her room. I sighed as I walked past Stu's room… I really did like him. We got to our room and had just shut the door when there was a knock. I looked through the peephole and saw Phil. I opened it and he walked in. He pulled in for a hug and then Eve.

"Are you two ok?" he asked us and Eve nodded.

"Is Adam ok?" she asked me and I felt worse because I knew that she loved him.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked me and took my face in his hands. He carefully ran his thumb over my cheek and sighed.

"I'll be ok." I said and he nodded.

"Have you seen Stu?" I asked him and he nodded.

"He was worried about you." Phil said and Eve scoffed.

"What happened?" Phil asked me and I looked down. He didn't know the whole story.

"Do you mind if Phil and I go for a walk?" I asked Eve.

"No, I'm going to shower." She said and I hugged her.

Phil POV

I walked out with Lee and she stopped at Jay's room. I gave her a funny look.

"Just back me up?" she asked me and I nodded. Jay opened the door a second later.

"Where's Adam?" she asked him and he moved. We both walked inside and Adam stood up when he saw Lee. She walked over and punching square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and stared at her.

"Now, we are even, but that doesn't make up for you stupidity. I can't come between you and Eve… because you are an ass to me. She misses you… go talk to her. I am going to walk around with Phil." She said and turned to leave.

"Oh, Adam… convince her that you aren't going to hit her too." She said. She hugged Jay and we left.

We ended up in a park and we sat down in the swings. I remember that she liked to swing… it made her feel like a kid.

"So, what really happened earlier?" I finally asked her.

"A lot… I met Eve for lunch and Adam showed up. Adam told me that he wasn't going to talk to me as long as I dated Stu. We got into it after lunch and I went back to my room. Stu and Paul were in there and Paul left so that I could talk to Stu. I finally told him what was wrong and he broke up with me because he didn't want to ruin my family. He didn't realize that we do that on our own… anyways… I went to Adam and Eve's room. Adam and I started in about it and Eve got between us after Adam hit me. I found out that Adam was an even bigger ass than I imagined and Eve made him leave." She said and I felt horrible for her.

"I'm sorry… I wish I had been there to stop Adam." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"You know… I wouldn't have hurt you." I said and she looked at me.

"I know." She responded. I still don't think that she thought I liked her.

"I like you… a lot… Lee." I said and she looked surprised.

"No, you don't… I'm just Matt's ex and Adam's little sister." She said and I sighed. I looked down and I just wanted her to get it.

"I liked you a long time ago, Phil, but you never really saw me. You saw me as Matt's friend, the techie, or Adam's sister. What changed?" she asked me and I knew that she was right.

"I don't know… you became a diva?" I said and she laughed.

"Un-fucking-believable. Wow… really… so there really are different classes in the WWE. The superstars and their bitches huh?" she said and I knew why she was mad.

"Lee… I always saw you." I said.

"Yeah, but I wasn't good enough until I was a diva huh?" she asked me and shook her head.

"I'm going back… nice talk Phil." She said and I got up to follow her.

"Wait… you said you liked me… what happened?" I asked her.

"You became just a friend and then an ass." She said and I sighed. I grabbed her and turned her to me. She pushed me away and I grabbed her long enough to kiss her.

"If those feelings still exist anywhere inside you… then I want to know what they thought of that." I said and she looked at me.

"Half of them wants to know why you didn't do that sooner… and the other half still doesn't like you." she said and I sighed as she kept on walking. I followed her back to the hotel and she knocked on Eve's door. Eve opened it and I walked back to my room.

Eve POV

Lee came in and I hugged her.

"Thank you." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Why?" she said.

"For one… talking sense into Adam… and two cracking his jaw because he deserved it." I said and she smirked.

"Are you two ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Now, I want us to be ok." A voice said and she turned to see Stu. Adam had talked to him and he wanted to talk to her. I didn't care… I thought they made a good couple and Stu was good for her. I wanted Lee to be happy too. I just hoped that she talked to him.

**A/n: Should Lee listen to Stu? Was Phil out of place?**


	29. Friends

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**xMyHeartShine, Kizzyfur, Miamitravel, & ashmarie - thanks for the reviews! **

Stu POV

Lee and I walked back to our room and she put her stuff down. I got ready to say something, but she put her hand over my mouth.

"Please, don't… I already know that you are going to say sorry and I know that you did it for a good reason. You did it because you didn't want to come between me and Adam, but it wasn't actually you that caused it… that's just me and Adam. We have never really gotten along… we have our moments like every other brother and sister. I guess working together just makes it more open to everyone else." She said and shrugged.

"But, Stu, you gave up way to easy and I don't like that. I don't want that and I realized after deal with this that… I don't want to date anyone right now. I know that probably sounds mean and bitchy, but I don't. I haven't really become a diva because of everyone else. I am seriously grateful for you putting yourself out there to make me part of Nexus, but I just want to be friends with everyone in Nexus… at least for the time being. You call tell everyone that I broke up with you, because well… I guess I am. I just want some time to figure out what I am and what I really want." She said and I looked at her.

I could tell that Lee was super frustrated and I didn't blame her. She didn't have much time to herself, and she was still planning a wedding for Eve when she could have been planning her own. She was super stressed and I didn't blame her for being like this.

I pulled her in for a hug and she clung to me.

"I understand, but you have to promise that you will still talk to me when stuff gets too much." I said and she nodded.

"I promise and I still consider you a very close friend." She said and I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, love." I said and she nodded.

She showered and crawled into bed. We fell asleep next to each other and as much as I liked dating her… I knew that this was better for her.

Lee POV

I got up the next morning and had breakfast with Eve, Adam, Chris, and Jay. I was glad to be around old friends and I knew that I still had to deal with Phil. I didn't really know what to say because it was like I was getting what I always wanted, but it didn't feel right.

We were headed into the arena when Adam stopped me.

"I am sorry… I am an idiot." He said and I hugged him.

"We all have our moments… you just can't have those around Eve." I said and he sighed.

"Trust me, if every time I have one I end up getting hit from you… I'm not. You hit hard." He said as he carefully rubbed his jaw. I smirked and he hugged me again.

"Thanks." He said and I nodded.

"What about you and Stu?" he asked me and I looked down.

"I told him I didn't want anything right now… I just want to be by myself. I still need to figure out who I am." I said and Adam nodded.

We walked into the arena and I dropped my stuff in the Nexus locker room. I walked to the arena and sat down. I put on my headphones and was reading some book. I wasn't paying attention when a stagehand told me that they were about to let people inside. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the back. I was almost to the locker room when someone called my name. I turned to see Phil. He walked up to me and I just looked at him.

"Look, last night was a stupid moment on my part… I'm sorry. I meant what I said, but I picked the wrong time and way to say it. Are you at least still going to talk to me?" he asked me and I hugged him.

"Until Matt makes you choose." I said and he laughed. I knew that it was better to have messed up friends than no friends at all.

Heath POV

Lee walked back in and got ready. We were fixing to go over the plan for tonight. Stu told us what creative wanted us to do and how we were going to do something a little different. We always did things a little different. The rest of the guys walked off to do different things and I was in the locker room with Lee.

"You and Stu ok?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I told him that I didn't want to date since we were doing this storyline right now and I didn't want to get tired of him." She said and I nodded. I was surprised because Stu really liked her.

"Sorry." I said and she waved it off.

"It's ok… I need some time to think." She said and I nodded.

'If you need someone to talk to… just grab me." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, Heath." She said and I smiled as my cell phone rang. I was getting tired of my ex girlfriend calling me.

"Everything alright?" she asked me and I sighed.

"It's my ex." I said and she put her hand out for the phone. I smirked and gave it to her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yes, this is Heath's new girlfriend… who is this?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I guess he really did mean it when he dumped you… don't call again." She said and hung up the phone. I was laughing as she handed it back to me.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled at me.

"Anytime." She said.

"Lee, Stephanie needs to meet with you." a stagehand said as they poked their head in the door.

"Later." She said and walked out.

Stephanie POV

I was sitting at my desk when Lee walked in.

"Hey, I got the results back from the poll." I said and she nodded.

"They want to see Paul and Stu go at it and you will be stuck in the middle." I said.

"Yay!" she said sarcastically and I was laughing at her.

"I already talked to Paul about it and we will start on the storyline tonight. I want you and Paul to shoot a scene tonight." I said and handed her a written up script. She scanned it and nodded.

"Alright." She said and I smiled at her. I saw a lot of potential in Lee, especially since she was willing to do the different storylines.

Paul POV

I was waiting on Lee to get to the hallway. She walked up and smiled at me.

"I guess that we are together now?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Sure." She said and I was laughing at her.

We rehearsed the script and got it done in 4 takes because we ended up laughing in two of them. We got done and had to go to gorilla position.

"I am just glad that Stu knows this is for a storyline… I don't want him kicking my ass for being around you." I said and she nodded.

"We aren't together anymore… I broke it off because of the storyline… I didn't want us to get tired of each other." She said and I was surprised. Stu liked her a lot.

"Oh, ok, I'm sorry." I said and she waved it off.

"It's part of the business." She said and I shrugged.

Eve POV

I was watching the screen when Nexus went out and Lee was with them. I could see Stu watching her as she pranced around the ring. I knew that he still really liked her. I just hoped that she knew what was doing by letting him go.

**A/n: Is Lee making a mistake by letting Stu go?**


	30. Chairs

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**xMyHeartShine, Miamitravel, & ashmarie - thanks for the reviews! **

Lee POV

I had been single for a whole month… I was proud of myself. I had trained more with Heath, Stu, Paul, Chris, and Jay. Eve and I had finished planning everything and the wedding was in 4 days. We were having the wedding in Los Angeles, since that's where Eve was from and she wanted to get married on a cliff that over looked the ocean.

We were flying into LA tomorrow night after the TLC match. I was worried about the matches because Adam, Stu, Paul, Heath, and Phil were all fighting. Phil had just been cleared and got thrown into his match. I wasn't happy about it, but he was happy that he was wrestling again. I was wrestling Nattie tonight, but I wasn't going to win. I was a little bummed, but it was part of the storyline.

I was sitting in the locker room that night and I knew that it was going to be a brutal match. I was going to end up getting a chair shot; I was ready for it, but no one likes unnecessary pain.

"Good luck." Eve said and I hugged her. Adam hugged me as Nattie walked up.

"Good luck." She said and I laughed at her.

"I promise I won't hurt you too bad." She said as she hugged me.

"I appreciate it." I said as my music started.

I walked out in my Nexus gear and Stu walked out with me. I knew that Nattie was going to be escorted with David. Stu hugged me before getting into the ring and I was focused on this match.

Stu POV

I was watching as Nattie and Lee were going at it in the ring. I knew that Lee was a little disappointed that she was going to lose… even if she wouldn't out right tell me. We had become closer over the past month and she had made some changes to herself. I noticed that she was getting skinner, but I didn't know if it was because she was working out more.

The match started off and Lee was doing some new moves that she had been learning from all of us. They kept going, David and I started at each other a few times, and finally it was time for Nattie to hit Lee with the chair. Everything looked good until Nattie got distracted by Tyson coming towards the ring. Nattie hit Lee on the side of the face and I saw blood fly. Nattie quickly covered her and I slipped into the ring. I could see blood pouring from somewhere. I pulled my shirt off and covered the side of her face.

"It's going to be ok, baby." I whispered to her as she was withering in pain. I had her hand as the medics started to come out.

"It hurts." She mumbled and I looked at her. I had the wound covered, but I knew that it was bad.

"It really hurts." I said and she was turning pale white.

"I know, but help is coming." I said and she closed her eyes.

"No, Lee, stay away… open your eyes." I said and finally opened them.

"Keep them open beautiful." I whispered and she looked at me.

"It's too hard." She mumbled and closed them again.

"Lee." I said as I gently shook her. She was now unresponsive and I knew that this had gone from bad to worse. I looked up to see the medics finally getting into the ring.

"Hurry up!" I snapped as they put her onto the stretcher.

I walked up the ramp with them and was going to the hospital with them.

"Stu, you have to fight… I will go with her." Eve said and I sighed.

"Go, she wants you to win." She said and I nodded.

Adam POV

I finished my match and Stu was waiting for me. We had both won our matches, but we didn't care. Eve, Paul, Chris, Jay, and Heath were already at the hospital. Stu drove us and I was just glad when we finally got there. Phil was the last match of the night and he was going to come when he got done. We were all worried about Lee. I walked in to see Nattie sitting with Eve. She hugged me.

"I don't blame you." I told her and she nodded. She had been crying and was really upset. I sat down with them. I didn't want to wait; I just wanted Lee to be ok. I was sitting there when the doctor finally came out.

"Are you all with Ms. Copeland?" he asked us and I stepped forward.

"We are, but I'm her brother." I said and he nodded.

"Well, she will be fine, but she has a concussion, a large gash that required stitches, and bruising. She was very lucky that she wasn't hit in the temple." He said and I put my arm around Nattie. I knew that she was upset.

"Can I see her?" I asked him.

"Follow me… but just one of you. She will be out in a little bit." He said and I nodded.

I walked back there and walked through the curtain. The nurse was putting the last bandage on and she helped Lee sit up. She gave me a small smile as I sat down next to her.

"I can't ask you how you feel because it's pretty obvious… so are you mad?" I asked her.

"Nah, Nattie didn't do it on purpose. I just hope that she doesn't feel bad." She said.

"She is out there… she feels horrible." I said and Lee sighed.

"She shouldn't… it happens." She said and I nodded.

"So, um, I don't think I brought enough make up to cover this up for your wedding pics." She said and I laughed at her.

"Who cares… it will be a good story later on." I said and she shrugged.

Lee POV

We finally got done and I was released. I walked out and up to Nattie. I hugged her and she was crying.

"I'm fine… please don't feel bad." I told her and she nodded.

"Ok, but yeah." She said and I laughed at her.

I hugged Eve and Chris wrapped his arm around me as we walked out. I knew that a lot of people were flying out tonight and the rest of us were here for a few days for the wedding. Chris, Jay, Phil, Adam, Eve, Gail, and I were all staying. I knew that a few other superstars from Smackdown were flying in tomorrow. I just wanted to go to sleep, but I couldn't for 12 hours.

"Come on, we can get food and keep you up." Phil said and I nodded.

"I will go with you all to the airport to see you off… then food." I said and we all agreed. Chris and Jay were going back to the condos. Eve and Adam had rented some condos for us to stay in for the wedding. I was staying in one with Gail and Kelly when she got here tomorrow night.

I went to the airport to see the Nexus guys off. I was walking with Stu to security when he stopped me.

"Please be careful." He said and I nodded.

"I will be. Text me and let me know that you landed alright." I said and he nodded as I hugged him. I had gotten a lot closer to Stu; he was like my best friend now. I watched as he walked away before going to Swingers in LA. I was glad to have food, but I didn't like that people were staring.

Phil POV

I could tell that Lee was uncomfortable so I gave her my hoodie. She pulled it on and put the hood up. We ate and I helped her to her condo. Gail unlocked the door and I helped her to the couch. She couldn't sleep for six more hours and I knew that she was tired.

I sat up with her the rest of the night and carried her to bed when she could finally sleep. I was staying in the condo next to theirs so when Lee told me to stay with her I didn't worry about it. I just cuddled up with her and sleep really good with her in my arms.

**A/n: Does Phil have a shot now? **


	31. Wedding Plans

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**ashmarie, Miamitravel, & ashmarie - thanks for the reviews! **

Lee POV

The next few days flew by and I was glad. The pain went away and I slowly got used to my temporary look. I would take the bruises that John gave me any day over the ones I had now. I knew that make-up would cover most of it. I was just glad that people weren't asking me if I was alright every hour now.

"You ok?" Adam asked me as I stood up and about lost my balance.

"Yeah, just dizzy… got up to fast." I said and he nodded.

"When's the last time you ate?" he asked me.

"Breakfast." I said.

"Eve said that you didn't eat." He said and I was getting annoyed.

"Because I didn't eat when Eve did… Adam do you have something you want to say?" I asked him.

"Are you throwing up again?" he finally asked me.

"No, I got over that and between you and Mom I got enough therapy for three people." I said and he sighed.

"I just want to make sure that you are ok." He said and I sighed.

"I'm fine, please concentrate on making your wedding special and not on me." I said and he hugged me.

"Thanks, Lee." He said and I nodded.

"Go get ready for the rehearsal dinner." I said and he walked away.

I got ready and didn't bother covering the bruises tonight. I knew that tomorrow I would have on a pound of make-up. I slipped on my maxi dress and went to Eve's condo. She was freaking out and I got her ready in time. I grabbed our costumes for the party tonight and we left.

"I'm already nervous!" she said and I was laughing.

"Don't be… not til tomorrow." I said and she was laughing.

Eve POV

I was glad that Lee was with me. We got to the site and I was so glad that I was getting married outside on the cliffs that over looked the ocean. I couldn't believe that by tomorrow I was going to be Mrs. Adam Copeland. I just had to find Lee someone eventually.

The walk through went great and I was so hyper. I was glad that I had made last minute changes to my wedding. Lee was now my only bride's maid and we weren't going to write our own vows. I decided that I wanted a simple wedding the closer the date got.

We got done and headed to the restaurant that Adam and I had rented out. We were going to have a bachelor/bachelorette party together tonight. The theme was a masquerade party. I changed into my costume which was an angel and Lee was a devil. I loved our costumes.

I was having fun and seeing everyone in costume. Adam looked really good as Tarzan and Phil was the Green Hornet. Everyone was having fun and I had Lee to thank for this as well. I was sitting at the bar when someone walked up to Adam.

"Hey, man, I didn't know if you were going to make it." he said and I couldn't figure out who it was.

"Hey, Eve." He said and hugged me. I figured out who it was once they talked and I smiled at him.

"Lee is over there." Adam said and he smiled. I looked at Adam.

"They have been friends for a long time." He said and I was surprised. I didn't know they even really knew each other.

Lee POV

I was on the dance floor with Gail and Beth when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and I was surprised.

"Jeffy!" I said and he hugged me.

"Hi Le-le." He said as he sat me back on my feet.

"I didn't think you were coming?" I asked him. Jeff and I had gotten along great when Adam and Jay were always fighting him and Matt for tag championships.

"I got time off… Matty is here too." He said and I couldn't wait to see him either.

I danced with Jeff and talked to Matt for most of the night. I was so glad to see them; I knew that Phil hadn't seen them yet and I was glad. Jeff and Phil didn't get along in real life and I knew that it might cause a problem.

I was on the dance floor after Jeff had walked away to get a drink when someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I turned my head to see Phil behind me.

"You make a good devil." He said and I laughed.

"Thanks, where's your Cato?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No one is good enough to be my sidekick." He said.

I danced with Phil for awhile and talked to everyone. Jeff and Phil managed to stay away from each other and I just hoped they did at the wedding.

We got back to Eve's condo around 3 am and we didn't have to be at the site until 2 pm for pictures. We were getting up at 11 so that we could get to the hair appointment at noon. I was glad that it was just going to be me and Eve getting everything done because I already knew that she was going to wildly hyper about all of this.

Adam POV

I was glad that a lot of people showed up for the rehersal party and then I knew that more people would be coming for the wedding tomorrow. I didn't sleep a lot that night because I was so nervous. I was up by 8 am the next morning and decided that I couldn't stay at the condo anymore.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked me and he looked hung over.

"For a run… I'm hyper." I said and he laughed.

"Give me a minute and I will change. I will go." He said as he dragged himself back upstairs. He changed and we went for a run on the beach.

"Where you this nervous when you got married?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No, but we did it on a whim and I liked it that way." He said and I nodded.

"That sounds better right now." I said and he was laughing.

"You are going to be fine and Eve will be happy." He said and I knew that he was right.

We got done running, showered, and grabbed lunch. We had to be at the site around 2 pm for pictures.

We got there and they had tents set up for us to get ready, for the dinner, and then the gazebo was decorated with red and white flowers. I loved how it all looked and I knew that Eve would like it. I just couldn't wait to see how beautiful she was going to look as my bride.

Eve POV

I was so nervous, but I had my hair, nails, and make up done. They had covered Lee's bruises pretty well and her hair covered the stitches. I was just glad that everything was perfect. We got there and I was so happy with how everything look.

"It looks beautiful." I said and I wanted to cry.

"No, crying, your make-up is done." Lee said and I nodded as we went into the tent. I had to get ready for pictures. The wedding didn't start until 5:30 and I didn't know if I could wait that long. I knew that Lee was a saint for putting up with me and I owed her a lot for helping me. I couldn't wait until we were sisters.

**A/n: Will Phil and Jeff behave? Should Adam be worried about Lee?**


	32. Wedding

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Miamitravel, ashmarie, sonib89, & xMyHeartShine - Thanks for reviewing! I appriciate it!**

Adam POV

I was standing with Jay and Dad, who was the minister, waiting for Lee and Eve to walk down here. The music started and I felt my chest get tight. I couldn't believe this day had come and I was actually getting married to the woman of my dreams. Lee walked down the aisle holding white and red flowers. She looked lovely. I kissed her cheek before she stood there waiting on Eve.

I was captivated by Eve when she started towards us on her Dad's arm. She looked beautiful and she was the only other person in the room. She kissed her Dad's cheek as he gave her away. She gave Lee her flowers and the ceremony was short and sweet. I had found true happiness when I heard 'May I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. Adam Copeland'. I kissed Eve and cheers erupted. I was just glad that she was mine.

Eve POV

I was so glad to be Adam's wife and everything had gone perfectly. We got our pictures taken and then we went into the reception tent. Food was served and everything was perfect. I was so happy and starving since I had been too nervous to eat anything before the wedding.

Jay stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I am supposed to give a toast and to everyone's surprise… I actually am prepared. I hope you two many years of happiness and may the happiest days before you were married now be the saddest ones you have together." He said and everyone cheered. I kissed Adam as Lee stood up.

"Thanks for making me look bad, Jay." She said and everyone was laughed.

"I did not prepare, but I am usually good at winging it." she said.

"You mean BS." Adam said and she laughed.

"My wonderful brother, thanks." She said and he was laughing.

"No, seriously, I hope you two a lifetime of happiness, joy, and love together. I know that in 50 years… I will have to give another speech at your anniversary party because I have seen that much love in your eyes for each other. You two deserve every happiness and I know that you will continue to fall more in love with each other as the years pass. Congrats, Eve, you found your prince charming; and Adam, congrats, you found someone to put up with you." she said and Adam was laughing. I had to hug her as we all toasted.

"Thank you so much for pushing me to date him." I whispered as I hugged her.

"Thanks for nothing thinking he was an ass right off." She said and I laughed.

Adam and I had our first dance together and I had told Adam to pick the song. I knew that I would be surprised, but he even shocked me when I heard "At Last" start playing. Adam had gotten me a music box that played this song because I loved it. We danced and I tried not to cry.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered and he kissed me.

We got done then Adam danced with his mom, I danced with my dad, and Lee danced with Jay. We all got done dancing when I grabbed Lee.

"Dance with me." I said and she was laughing, so Adam grabbed Jay and we were all dancing together before swapping halfway through the song. Everyone was laughing and when we finally got done the dance floor filled up. The opened up part of the tent so part of the dance floor was outside and it made more room.

Lee POV

I was sitting at a table talking to Ric Flair and a few other TNA guys when someone poked me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Matt Hardy.

"Hey." I said and hugged him.

"Come on, dance." He said and I nodded.

I walked out there and was dancing with Matt. I had known Matt and Jeff since they were going at it against Adam and Jay for tag titles in the WWF. I was dancing with him when Jeff cut in.

"You look amazing Le-le." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Jeff, you always looks good… I just still can't believe that you cut your hair." I said and he shrugged.

"Needed a change… I take it you were shocked?" he asked me and I laughed.

"I did a double take when you sent me that text with the picture." I said and he smiled.

"How's Beth?" I asked him.

"Great, we are expecting!" he said and I hugged him.

"Congrats! What is it?" I asked him.

"A little girl." He said and I was glad.

I ended up sitting down and talking to Jeff for awhile before he and Matt had to leave. They had to fly out to be at a booking tomorrow morning, in Texas. I was glad to get to see them and I was really glad that Jeff seemed to turn his life around now.

I was walking back to sit down when someone grabbed my hand.

"Dance with me?" Phil asked me and I smiled.

"You actually want to dance?" I asked him as he lead me to the floor.

"Yes, and you look amazing tonight." He said and I smiled.

"You look great too." I told him and he smiled at me.

I was dancing with him and having fun. I got to see a lot of old wrestlers that I hadn't seen in a long time. I knew that TNA and WWE fought over a lot of stuff, but it wasn't that the wrestlers actually fought. I was talking to A.J and his wife, had a drink with Joe (Samoa Joe), and was dancing with Christy (Hemme). I was glad that I got to see everyone and I hated that most of my old friends weren't wrestling on the same show anymore. I knew that Adam was glad that most of them could make it.

Phil POV

I was standing with Lee when Adam and Eve came out and got into the car. They were shocked when Lee had managed to get a Phantom to pick them up and take them to the airport. They were going to Fiji for their honeymoon.

"I am going to miss them." Lee said after a few minutes.

"I know, but that's why you have us." I said and she laughed.

"Come on, we are going to get burgers." Gail said and Lee was laughing.

Gail, Chris, Jay, Joe, Tommy (Dreamer), Christy, Lee and I all ended up a Swingers. We had already been there once this week, but it was so good. Lee didn't eat a lot, but she did eat some. We stayed out late that night and I took Lee back to the condo. Gail was staying with Tommy… we knew that they were getting some.

I helped Lee in, because she has a few too many to drink. She headed straight for the bathroom and I could hear her throwing up. I grabbed a wet cloth once she came out and laid in the floor. I sat down next to her and wiped her face off gently.

"I hate food and alcohol." She mumbled and I smirked.

"That's why I just choose food." I said and she flipped me off.

I helped her up and she was trying to get her dress off. I unzipped it and noticed that she was looking very skinny. She pulled it off and I turned around. I knew that she was drunk still and I wanted to give her some privacy. She pulled on clothes.

"Ok, I'm dressed." She said and I nodded.

"Stay here?" she asked me. She looked pitiful so I couldn't tell her no. I stripped to my boxers and crawled into the bed beside her. I wrapped my arm around her as she started to fall asleep and I could tell that she was getting too skinny. I just hoped that she wasn't hurting herself.

**A/n: Will Phil say anything? **


	33. Help

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Miamitravel, ashmarie, & sonib89 - Thanks for reviewing! I appriciate it!**

**Miamitravel- thanks for the help!**

**This chapter was a little hard for me to write, so I hope that it came off alright. **

Lee POV

We left LA two days later to meet everyone in Kansas City for the next show. I got to the arena early because I was going to work on my stuff in the ring with the guys. I got down there and Heath was already in the ring with David. I hadn't been feeling to great since the wedding, but I just thought it was all the alcohol I had drank.

I hoped up onto the apron and I got super dizzy.

"Lee, you ok?" Paul asked me from the ground. I waved it off and stood there a second.

"Fine." I mumbled and got ready to get into the ring when everything went black.

Chris POV

I watched in horror as Lee passed out. Paul was right there to grab her. I had been talking to Stu and Phil. Phil went to get the trainer as Justin put Lee on the apron. She was out cold. I knew what was wrong, but I couldn't say anything. I didn't have a match so Stephanie let me go with her to the hospital. I thought that she had gotten this under control the first time she had a problem with this. I was sitting there when she woke up.

"Chris?" she asked me and I scooted closer to her.

"Hey, Lee." I said as she looked around.

"You passed out… when did you stop eating?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Right after Stu and I called it quits." She said and I took her hand. I was in the WWE with Adam the first time that Lee dealt with this. She stopped eating completely the first time after she was dumped by her longtime boyfriend. She got counseling and everything else to work on it and she had made great progress. She looked like she was going to be fine; this is the first time that she had gone back to doing this.

"Why, babe?" I asked her. Lee was like my little sister and I knew that when Adam and Jay found out that they would have problems.

"Everything got to me… I had a two messed up relationships, broke up with the one guy I might have had a chance with, lost my best friend in one of those relationships, and it's super hard to be a diva because everything you do and how you look is put under a microscope." She said and I hugged her.

"Stephanie is probably going to fire me when she finds out what is really going on." She said.

Stephanie POV

I had found the room she in and she had been talking to Chris. I opened the door when she said I was going to fire her.

"Betcha I won't." I said and they both looked at me.

"I will go tell them that you are awake." Chris said and kissed her forehead. He hugged me and left.

"So, what's going on?" I asked her and she sighed.

"You wouldn't understand." She mumbled.

"Oh, I bet I would… you see I stopped eating when I was a diva. I got so bad that I had to go through counseling, rehab, and learn that food wasn't the enemy." I said and she looked surprised.

"Why?" she asked me.

"So, when I wrestled it was before there was a diva's division and there was only a few of us who really took it seriously. Trish, Joanie (Chyna), Sable, Amy (Lita), Lisa (Victoria), Jackie, and a few others that came later. Molly actually quit because we started calling them Diva's and Trish fought it. We wrestled during the attitude era and we all had to look good. I am not saying that you all don't look good now, but we had other expectations. We were wrestlers, managers, valets, sex symbols, and we were what drew people to the WWE. We weren't relied on as heavily as you all are today, but it was there. I had added pressure because I was Vince McMahon's daughter… everyone would have loved to see me fail." I said and she nodded. I knew that even being Adam's sister was tough on her.

"I stopped eating to stay thin and if it wasn't for Mom and Paul… I could have died." I said and she nodded.

"Now, something tells me that this isn't the first time that you have dealt with this." I said and she sighed.

"No about two years ago I went through this. I had counseling thanks to Adam, Jay, Chris, and a few tech friends I got through it. I was actually working on it when I became friends with Matt and Phil." She said and I nodded.

"You are going to spend me home aren't you?" she asked me after a few minutes.

"No, I think that would be worse. I want you to stay on, used our counseling service to talk to someone, and even possible incorporate this into a storyline." I said and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Lee, I understand exactly what you are going through and I won't let you lose this battle." I said and hugged her.

"Thanks, Steph." She said and I smiled.

"I will go ahead and set up a counseler and talk to creative about this." I said and she nodded.

"I just don't know what everyone will think of me." She said.

"Anyone who matters… will be there to help you and if they aren't then they don't matter." I said and she smiled at me.

Chris came back and I talked to her doctor about her counseling. I left to set it all up and I knew that they were going to release her in a little bit. I was just glad that we were all here to help her through this.

Stu POV

We had a super show tonight to it was really long. A lot of us just wanted to know if Lee was going to be alright. We were all heading back to the locker room. John had thrown us all around tonight and it was brutal. I don't care how much we trained going flying into cars is not something you really prepare for in training.

I opened the locker room and Lee was sitting on the couch. She smiled at us and we all hugged her as she handed us ice packs.

"Looks like you got your asses kicked." She said and Heath smirked. Heath and Paul hugged her.

"We didn't have our cheerleader." Husky said and she rolled her eyes.

"Funny, here." She said and threw him an ice pack.

"Hey, we are going out, you want to go?" Paul asked her and I was still looking at her.

"Sure." She said as our eyes met.

"I will let you all get ready and call me when you want to leave." She said and started out the door. I sighed.

"Just go after her." Heath said and I looked up at them.

"Our fearless leader is scared of a girl." Heath joked and I ran out the door.

I was looking for her. I could hear the next match going on and I couldn't find her. I walked to Chris's locker room as a last resort and knocked. Phil opened the door and I saw Lee in there.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked him and he let me in.

"What?" she asked me.

"I need to talk to you." I said as Jay, Phil, and Chris looked at me.

"First, there is something you all need to know." She said.

"Yeah, please tell us that you are ok, Chris won't say anything." Phil said and she gave a small smile.

"I will be. I suffered from anorexia a few years ago, and I am battling with it again." She said and Jay immediately hugged her. I realized that was why she seemed so skinny.

"You all are the people I am always around or are my best friends, so I need help, guys." She said and I realized how strong she was to admit she had a problem and tell us that she needed help.

"You aren't going to do this alone." Phil said and I nodded.

"Just forgive me now if I am bitchy, moody, and refuse to eat. Also, please don't tell a lot of people. I have already talked to Stephanie and she is helping me with some stuff." She said and I nodded.

"Does Adam know?" Jay asked her.

"I am going to tell him when he gets back, but I think that he already knows. He called me on it before the wedding." she said and we all nodded.

"Go get ready so we can go out." She said and to me and I nodded.

"Right, I will talk to you tonight." I said and she nodded.

I went to get ready and I couldn't believe that she was doing that to herself. I didn't want her to get her and I hated that she was doing it to herself. I showered and got done. I was grabbed my stuff when Paul stopped me.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Ok, did you talk to her?" he asked me.

"No, not yet." I said and he nodded.

**A/n: Will she stick with the help? Will Adam be pissed? **


	34. For You

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Miamitravel, ashmarie, & sonib89 - Thanks for the reviews!**

Lee POV

I went out with the guys and managed to eat a small plate of food. I knew that Stu was watching me to make sure that I was eating. I hated being watched, but I knew that I had done it to myself. I got done and Paul took me back to the hotel. I felt so sick by the time I got back that I threw up as soon as I got to me room.

"Lee, you want me to get anyone?" he asked me when I came out.

"No, I just want to go to bed." I said and he nodded. I gave him a quick hug and he left. I fell on the bed and slept, but not a peacefully sleep. I kept dreaming I was back with Stu and every time something or someone would ruin it.

I woke up the next morning, showered, and got ready to leave. We were driving to the next city which was only a few hours away. We had a show there tonight. I got into the car with Paul, Stu, and Heath. David, Joe (Michael McGillicutty), Win (Husky Harris), and Ryan (Skip) all got into the other car.

"Are you feeling better?" Paul asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled and Stu looked at me.

"Food poisoning?" Heath asked me.

"Something like that." I said and looked away from Stu.

We swapped drivers and I was in the backseat with Stu now. I was looking out the window when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and realized that Stu had texted me. I looked over and him and he was listening to his Iphone.

_I need to talk to you ~ Stu_

_Why? ~ Lee_

_Because, I need to tell you something ~ Stu_

_I got that… it was part of talking. What did you need to talk to me about? ~ Lee_

_Something important ~ Stu_

_Tell me ~ Lee_

_When we can actually talk ~ Stu_

_You're impossible ~ Lee_

_:)~ Stu_

I turned my phone off and leaned against the window. I woke up when we got to the arena. I grabbed my stuff and went to the locker room. I was sitting there when Stephanie came to talk to me.

Stu POV

Stephanie was talking to Lee somewhere else when Paul came into the locker room.

"Everything ok with you and Lee?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You two just seem to have tension." He said and I waved it off.

"I don't know of anything… must be her giving off vibes." I said and he gave me a look.

"You haven't talk to her yet." He said and I looked at him. Paul was a nice guy, but he could be annoying.

"No, I haven't." I snapped.

"Look, just because you are miserable because she won't talk to you or you did something doesn't mean you take it out on us." He said to me and I stood up. We were nose to nose when Lee walked back inside the locker room. She put herself between us and I looked down at her. She was looking at Paul.

"Whatever the problem is… you don't need to fight. You do enough of that as is." She said and looked at me.

"Come on, I need to talk to you anyways." She said and I let her lead me out of the room as Paul sat back down.

I let her lead me down a hallway and she hopped up on a crate.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I thought you needed to talk to me. I didn't want you and Paul getting into it for no reason." She said and I shook my head.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked me and I looked at her. I watched as she was chewing on her bottom lip; she did that when she was nervous about something. I leaned down and kissed her; I knew that explaining it would be futile, but showing her would be easier. She tensed for a second before pulling me closer. I slid a hand through her hair on the base of her neck and pulled her face as close as I could get it. She finally put her hands on my chest and gently pushed to get me off her.

"I miss you… I didn't want you to break up with me… and, I want to be there for you." I managed to say between breaths. She looked at me as she slowly pulled me back closer to her. I kissed her again and she moaned as my tongue swept over her mouth.

"I need you." she moaned and I looked down at her. We hadn't slept together and I didn't know if she really meant it.

"Lee?" I asked her.

"Please, just show me that you still think I'm beautiful." She begged me and I knew that this was coming from her not eating. I quickly pulled her into an empty locker room and shut the door. She pulled off her top and I finally got to see just how skinny she was. I was shocked that I could clearly see all her ribs and everything.

"Baby, I wish you hadn't done this to yourself." I whispered as I slipped her bra off.

"I thought you would notice me more if I was skinnier." She admitted and I looked down at her with tears in her eyes.

"I loved you the way you were." I whispered and kissed her with everything I had. I carefully sat her on the counter and kissed down her neck. She gasped when I took her nipples between my fingers and rolled them around.

"Stu." She moaned and I loved hearing her moaning my name. I was already hard, but that only made it worse. I took a nipple in mouth as she pulled my track pants down past my hips. I gasped as she grabbed me and started to tug on me through my boxers.

"I need you." I hissed as she applied more pressure. I pulled her jeans and undies off, pulled my pants and boxers off, and carefully slipped a finger inside of her. She was soaked as my finger probed into her. I continued to work on her as I found the condom and ripped it open with my teeth. I rolled it on and pulled her to the edge of the counter.

I looked down at her and I saw all kinds of emotions in her eyes. I carefully kissed her as I slipped inside of her. She tensed and I rubbed soft circles into her hips as I slipped all the way inside of her. I was finally all the way in as I started to thrust into her. She had her legs wrapped around my waist and her hands were gripping my shoulders. She felt so tight and so good.

Lee POV

I looked up at Stu as he continued to thrust into me. He was going at a careful, but fast pace. I wanted more; I wanted everything he could give me. I was trying not to put marks on him since we both had to go out in a little while.

"Please, fuck me…" slipped out of my mouth. I opened my eyes as he looked down at me. He had a look of shock and lust. He gripped my hips tighter as he started to slam into me with everything he had. I knew that I wasn't far away and I knew that he couldn't be either. I pulled my mouth to his and he growled into it as our orgasms washed over us.

I leaned back against the mirror and he was leaning against my shoulder. We were both catching our breaths.

"Please, don't ever think you aren't beautiful." He finally whispered as he kissed me.

"Please, don't let me leave you again." I said and kissed him again.

He pulled out and we both got dressed. I grabbed his hand as he walked back to the locker room. I didn't care who saw us because I knew that I wanted to be with Stu.

**A/n: Is Stu good for Lee? Will he help her? **


	35. Brotherly Stupidity

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**xMyHeartShine, Miamitravel, ashmarie, & sonib89 - Thanks for the reviews!**

Stu POV

Lee and I had been back together for a week. She had talked to the counselor and was making small progress. Phil, Jay, and Chris were always around to make sure that she was alright. I knew that Paul was the only other person in Nexus that knew what was going on. Adam and Eve were coming back tonight and we were going to eat with them.

The show went good and we left with Adam and Eve to go eat. We made it to a small Japanese restaurant. Lee ate a little and I knew that she still hadn't told Adam or Eve what was going on. I was just glad that Adam wasn't trying to knock my head off this time when I was dating Lee.

"How was the honeymoon?" Lee asked them and Eve just smiled.

"Great." Eve said.

"Anything interested happen while we were gone? Other than you two?" Adam asked us and I looked at Lee.

"Yes, I need to talk to you two." Lee said and I wrapped my arm around her.

"I swear, Stu, if you knocked her up…" Adam was saying.

"Adam! Shut up! No one on this side of the table is knocked up." She said and I smirked.

"Then what?" he asked me.

"You remember when you asked me if I had stopped eating again?" she asked him and he nodded.

"I had… I passed out while you were gone and Stephanie is getting me help. I am talking to a counselor and someone is always with me at a meal time to make sure that I eat. Jay, Chris, Phil, Paul, and Stu know as well as Stephanie. She wants to make it into part of the storyline later on once I have it under control." Lee said and Eve hugged Lee. Adam looked upset.

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to do that again." Adam said and Lee glared at him. Eve looked pissed and I just knew that Adam would end up doing something stupid.

"Thanks for the support." She said and got up. I followed her out as she went back to the hotel. She walked into the room and was extraordinarily frustrated. I stood there as she pulled off her clothes to change. I didn't know what she was going to do or what she was thinking, but it didn't look very good or clear.

"Move, I don't want this food." She said and tried to walk beside me.

"No, you are keeping it down… it's better for you." I said as she struggled against me.

"No, he doesn't care, so it doesn't matter." She said and I pulled her tighter to me.

"It does matter… I don't want you to hurt yourself." I told her as she struggled.

"It doesn't matter." She said and I saw the tears streaming down her face.

"No one will miss me… he has Eve now." She said and turned her to face me.

"Stop it, Lee! It does matter… I want you here." I said and I felt tears in my eyes because she was hurting so bad right now.

"No, you were fine without me." She said and kicked me in the knee. I let go of her because of the sudden pain, but I grabbed her as we tripped to the floor. I kept her in my arms.

"Please, stop, Lee." I said as I rolled on top of her. I was straddling her as she was fighting underneath me.

"No, just let me go… it will be easier in the long run." She said and I held her hands down.

"No, I'm not giving up on you… I love you." I whispered in her ear as I kissed her temple. She was sobbing beneath me and I had tears streaking down my face, because I knew that I couldn't do anything except stop her from hurting herself anymore. She looked up at me as I rose up over her.

"How can you love me? I am screwed up." She said and I kissed her. I tasted her lips gloss, salty tears, and her taste. I kissed her with everything I could manage. I pulled away and looked at her. She looked beautiful with tear-stained cheeks, swollen lips, and messed up hair.

"I love you because you are screwed up." I said as I kissed her again.

I kissed her as she arched into me and I moaned when I felt her knee brush up against me. I wanted her and I had to have her. Clothes were gone in a matter of minutes and I spent the next few hours showing her how much I loved her. I knew that I should have moved us to the bed, but the floor was the perfect place for tonight.

Eve POV

We got back to the room and I was so mad at Adam.

"What is your problem?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know… it didn't come out right." He said.

"You think." I said and he reached for me. I moved away from him.

"Adam, that is your sister. I know that you care about her, so you are going to fix this or you aren't getting any until you do." I said and he looked shocked.

"That's not fair." He said and I glared at him.

"She is my best friend, your sister, and the reason that we got together… you will fix this and you will help her through this." I said and he sighed.

"I know that I am, but I doubt that Stu will let me get near her." He said.

"That's your problem and you should have thought of that before you opened your mouth." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I had already made plans to eat breakfast with Lee tomorrow so I knew that I would see her in the morning.

Lee POV

I got up the next morning and showered. I was a little sore from last night, but I knew that it wasn't a bad thing. I didn't wake Stu up before I left. I kissed him and met Eve downstairs. She hugged me before we drove to the nearby Waffle House. We ordered and she looked at me.

"Why, Lee?" she asked me. I had opened up to her one night about being anorexic before and she was worried about me now.

"Everything happened at once and then I didn't like myself. I also thought that Stu would notice me if I changed." I said and she nodded.

"He always noticed you." she said.

"I know that now." I said as I laughed. I shifted a little comfortably and she looked at me strange.

"Um, I'm sore." I said and she laughed.

"Shut up." I said as she was getting a kick out of my embarrassment. We ate and talked about the honeymoon. I was glad that she and Adam had a good time. I knew that I needed to talk to Adam, but I was just so mad at him.

**A/n: Will Adam and Lee make up? Does Stu really love Lee? **


	36. Emotional

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**xMyHeartShine, Miamitravel, & ashmarie - Thanks for the reviews! Woo Hoo 100 reviews! You all rock!**

**I won't be updating anymore til after Christmas. Happy Holidays!**

Adam POV

I got up the next morning. I knew that Lee was with Eve so I went to Wade's room. I knocked and a few minutes later he opened the door in his boxers.

"What?" he asked me; I had obviously woke him up. I looked at him and he had scratches and small bruises all over him.

"Did you and Lee get into it?" I asked him and he looked down. He gave a small smile.

"Not exactly, but I don't think that you came by to check me out." He said and I nodded.

"You gotta second to talk?" I asked him and moved to let me in.

I walked in and he looked at me.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry… I shouldn't have done that last night." I said.

"Why are you telling me? I'm not the one you called stupid and hurt." He said and I sighed.

"I am telling you because I also wanted to tell you that I am glad that you are with her. I am sure that you are the reason she didn't do anything stupid last night. I am also sure that you are part of the reason that she is trying to get better. She really liked you and I am sorry that I ever got between you two." I said and he nodded. I was standing there he punched me right across the jaw. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"That was for breaking us up and for making last night hell for her." He said and I sighed.

"I deserve that." I mumbled.

"Now, you need to tell her." He said and I nodded.

"I will find her before the show." I said as I walked out.

I was going to my room when Chris and Jay stopped me.

"You ok?" Jay asked me.

"I deserved it." I said and they looked surprised.

"Stu?" Jay asked me and I nodded.

"Come on, they are still gone." Jay said and I nodded.

I went to get food with Chris, Jay, and Phil. I was surprised at how good of a friend Phil was turning out to be.

Stu POV

I showered and went to Paul's room. I had called him so he was ready to go. I needed someone to talk to… I loved Lee, but she was scaring me. We grabbed food and found a park.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked me.

"It's Lee." I said.

"Is she ok?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"She scared me last night… she is fighting this and I don't want her to lose." I said and he nodded.

"She knows that someone of us are there for her… it just takes time." He said.

"She said that she didn't care if she was here anymore… it scared me." I said. Paul looked at me with shock.

"What happened last night?" he asked me.

"She told Adam and Eve what was going on and he called her stupid. I know that she looks up to him and really cares what he thinks, but I didn't know that she would breakdown that much." I said.

"Don't worry about it… we all know that you love her and you just have to be there for her." He said and I nodded.

We talked a little longer before going to the arena. I was glad that we weren't leaving this city until tomorrow. I got there, dropped my stuff, and went to the ring. I walked in and didn't see Lee. Randy and Heath were in the ring. I saw Cena sitting beside Lee; she was holding a little girl.

"Hi." I said and she smiled at me.

"Hey, babe." She said as she played with the little girl.

"Um, whose kid?" I asked her.

"I guess we have to tell him." John said and I looked at them.

"It's ours." Lee said and I just looked at them.

"Are you serious?" I asked them.

"Yes, I am serious… she had my love child when she first started with the WWE." John said.

"No one can resist him." She said as she looked at him.

"DADA!" the girl said and pointed at Randy as he walked over to the little girl.

"That's your little girl?" I asked Randy.

"Of course, she looks just like me." Randy said as he cradled her.

I looked back at Lee and John. They were trying not to laugh and I didn't find it funny. I walked away and Lee came after me. I could hear her calling my name as I walked off. I finally got annoyed, pulled her into a locker room, and she was trapped between me and door.

"It was just a joke." She whispered.

"It wasn't funny, Lee. I also lost you twice and I don't find it funny when you toy with my emotions." I snapped and she looked at me.

"Sorry." She whispered as she looked into my chest. I had my hands on both sides of her and I knew that I shouldn't have done that. She tried to squeeze by and I stopped her. I brought my lips crashing onto hers. She finally responded to the kiss and I deepened it as I let my hands wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I snapped… You scared me last night. I don't want to lose you and I don't want there to be secrets between us." I said and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry about last night and I thought that today would just be a good joke." She said.

I kissed her again and she hugged me.

"I just want us to be ok." She whispered.

"We are… I'm sorry." I whispered as I held her in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

Lee POV

I was walking with Wade to the locker room when Adam came up to me.

"You have a minute?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Only if you tell me who clocked you." I said and he smirked.

"See you after you talk." Wade whispered and kissed my cheek.

We walked down a hallway and I looked at Adam's jaw; it looked painful.

"Who did it?" I asked him.

"Stu, because of what I said to you last night." He said and I tried not to smile.

"Smile, go ahead, I deserved it. I was an asshole and inconsiderate… I just thought you were ok that." He said and I nodded.

"I did too, but everything go to me." I said.

"You are beautiful, sis… please don't hurt yourself." He said and I nodded.

"I am getting help, I have friends, and Stu seems to understand." I said.

"He does and trust me he is head over heels for you." he said and I smiled.

"I couldn't ask for better." I said as I hugged Adam.

"So, did Eve yell?" I asked him.

"No, worse… she cut me off." He said and I was laughing.

I texted Eve while Adam was standing there and told her he apologized. I was laughing because she texted him to met her in his dressing room right away.

I walked back to the locker room and walked inside. I was shocked by what I saw.

**A/n: What does she see?**


	37. London

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**xMyHeartShine, Miamitravel, & ashmarie - Thanks for the reviews! ****I hope you had a good holiday!**

Lee POV

I walked in to find Stu prancing around with my wrestling top around his neck, but not fastened in the back.

"It's so your color babe." I said and he whirled around really fast. He turned bright red and Heath came out wearing my other top. I raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Heath, not so much your color." I said as Paul took a picture. I was trying not to laugh and they were so embarrassed.

"Just give them back once you're done." I said and Heath quickly handed it to me. Stu was still embarrassed and I slipped it over his head.

"Sorry." Stu mumbled and I kissed him softly. He didn't really talk to me much that night, but I found it hilarious.

Stu POV

I had been with Lee for two months now and I was happy. Lee had gained a little weight and she looked even better to me. Eve and Adam were still married and very happy. We were on our way to Europe and I was glad to go home. I was going to introduce Lee to my family.

We had been on the plane for a few hours and we were supposed to land in an hour. I looked over and Lee was sleeping. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She stirred and looked up at me.

"Are we close?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Good, I will be back." she said and I let her out. I got ready to sit back down when I noticed that Mike (Miz) was watching her. I leaned over and nudged Paul. He took out his ear buds and looked at me.

"Is Mike bothering Lee again?" I asked him.

"No, I don't think so." He said and I nodded. He looked back and he saw him turn back around.

"I will keep an eye out." He said and I nodded.

Lee came back and we landed shortly. We were in London until tomorrow night and then Manchester tomorrow night. We had two days off and Lee was going to meet my family. We went to the hotel and got our rooms. Nexus had a signing tonight and I was glad because I didn't like how Mike was looking at her. I didn't want her to be alone right now.

"Ready, love?" I asked her as I kissed her forehead.

"Only if you give me a real kiss." She whispered and I kissed her as she latched onto me. I moaned into the kiss and I felt her hands run up my arms. I wanted to throw her on the bed and do something very bad to her, but we were interrupted by a knock. I growled as she giggled. She walked away and opened the door.

"Hey, Paul." She said and I groaned.

"Ready?" he asked us and I nodded.

We were walking to the car and I saw Mike watch Lee walk by; I didn't like it. I remember how much of an ass he was to her when she was dating John. I didn't want her to get hurt. I slipped into the car with Heath and Lee. I wasn't supposed to be around Paul since we were in a love triangle thanks to the story.

Paul POV

The signing went well and a few of us were going to go out tonight. Stu didn't want to go and David didn't want to either. They went back to the hotel. Heath and I promised that we would take care of Lee. She kept insisting that she was a big girl.

We ended up a pub that I used to go to when I watched soccer games. We got there, ordered some pints, and found a booth in the corner. A game was on and I was having fun watching the game. I was having fun and Lee was getting into the game when we told her what was going on. I was glad that she had come out with us. A few people recognized us and we got some photos taken.

I helped a tired Lee back to the hotel around 1 am. We got to the room and I opened the door. We walked in and she looked at me strange.

"This isn't my room… Stu's not here." She said and I had no idea where he was either.

"I promise this is your room, but I don't know where he is." I said and she nodded.

"He probably left me." She said as she fell over on the bed.

I helped her get her shoes off and I couldn't figure out why she would say that.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her.

"Because all guys leave me… I have something that drives them away after awhile." She said and I sighed.

"No, he loves you." I said and she shrugged. I covered her up, she slipped her shorts off and threw them on the floor next to the bed, and she fell asleep within minutes. I watched her for a minute before leaving to go back to me room.

I was walking back to my room when Stu came stumbling out of John's (Cena) room. I caught him before he hit the wall. Randy was coming out as well. They were all drunk. John (Morrison) and Mark (Henry) were also coming out of the room. They had all been drinking tonight.

"Where are you going?" I asked Stu.

"Back to my room; I gotta get back before Lee is there… I don't want her to know I was drinking." He slurred and I looked at him. He had totally forgotten that she had gone out with me.

"She is already back." I said and he mumbled some cuss word.

"Oh well, at least now I can get some." He said as she stumbled towards their room.

"No, just room with me… let her sleep." I said and he pushed me away.

"I am getting some." He said as got into their room before I could stop him. I sighed… I hoped that Lee could fight him off.

Lee POV

I was sleeping when I felt the covers get ripped off. I opened my eyes to find Stu, naked, and pulling my clothes off. I pushed him away.

"Stu, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I need you." he whispered and I could smell the alcohol come off him.

"You can wait until the morning." I said as he ripped my undies off me. I pushed him off me when he slapped me. I was stunned and had no idea where this was coming from; this wasn't my Stu.

"No, I need you now." He said as I was trying to get him off of me when I felt him push inside of me. The pain was horrible and I gripped his shoulders. I just wanted him to stop. He thrust in a few more times before he shot into me and pulled out. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I was in so much pain.

"I love you." he whispered before falling asleep. I fell asleep a little later when the pain went away a little more. I didn't know what to do… I loved him, but he scared me. I didn't want morning to come because I didn't want to have to deal with him again.

**A/n: What will happen?**


	38. Blame

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Kizzyfur, xMyHeartShine, Miamitravel, & ashmarie - Thanks for the reviews! **

Stu POV

I woke up the next morning and Lee was beside me. I smiled at the sight of her; I gently kissed her cheek. She scooted away from me. I looked down and realized we had sex last night. I don't even remember getting back to the room last night. I quietly got up and showered; I was going to let her sleep as long as she needed to since we had a show tonight.

I found her torn undies in the floor. I knew that she was getting tired of my literally ripping her undies off. I made a note to pick up a Victoria secret gift card for her. I jumped in the shower and she was still asleep when I got out. I packed my stuff wrote her a note and went to Heath's room. I was going to grab breakfast.

Lee POV

I woke up and realized I was alone in bed. I felt so alone anyways. I had no idea what to do… he was drunk… he didn't mean it. I sighed as I got up. I found a note on the dresser.

_Lee, _

_I hope that you slept good. I didn't want to wake you… you looked like an angel. I went to get breakfast. Call me if you want something… if not I will just see you when we leave for the arena. _

_Love you, _

_Stu_

I put the note in my bag and took a shower. I was so sore and it didn't help when I saw blood in the bottom of the shower as I washed off. I knew that there was no way that he meant it. I got changed and was putting my stuff in my bag when there was a knock at the door. Stu walked in with Paul a few seconds later. He kissed me and I tried to act happy.

"You ready?" he asked me and I nodded.

We got all our stuff and I got into the car with Paul. I could tell that he wanted to know something and he didn't want Stu to know. I was so sore, but I was looking forward to my match last night. I was fighting Melina again to see who was going to be #1 contender against Lay-Cool. Nattie was on a leave of absence since she and Tyson were getting married.

I got changed and headed towards the ring. Stu had to shoot a promo. I was walking to the ring when Paul grabbed me and I immediately pulled away.

"It's just me." He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Fine, why?" I replied.

"Lee, I know that Stu went to back to your room drunk; I also know what he was looking for… are you ok?" he asked me and I felt the tears well up. I didn't know what to do. He pulled me into him as I cried.

"It hurt so bad." I sobbed and I felt his grip tighten.

"I tried to stop him, I'm sorry." He whispered. He held me until I got myself back together.

He worked with me in the ring and I felt ready for my match tonight. I just wasn't ready to deal with Stu.

Paul POV

I got done with Lee and she was going to talk to Eve. I walked back to the locker room. Stu was in there and he didn't look happy.

"When are you going to learn that she is dating me." He said to me and I just laughed.

"I'm cleaning up your mess and you just want to mark your territory." I said.

"My mess, what are you talking about?" he asked me.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" I asked him and he looked confused.

"I went to John's room and had a few beers with the guys." He said.

"After that?" I said and he looked at the floor.

"I remember seeing you in the hallway and then having sex with Lee." He said and I sighed.

"Do you remember if Lee wanted it or not?" I asked him and I was getting frustrated.

"I don't know… I found her undies ripped on the floor this morning, but that wouldn't be the first time." He said and I was getting annoyed. I didn't want to hear about their sex life… especially since I wanted her that damn bad.

"Did I force her?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yes!" I finally shouted at him.

"You did." I said as second later.

"I'm an ass." He mumbled.

"You are much worse than that… she is upset and she doesn't know what to do." I said as he punched the locker.

"What would you do?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"I would talk to her; at least that's a start." I said and he nodded.

"Where is she?" he asked me.

"Talking to Eve." I said and he sat back down.

"I'll wait til she is away from Adam." He said.

"Good idea." I said.

Eve POV

I was talking to Lee about what Stu did and I wasn't shocked. She was really upset and I was trying to calm her down.

"What would you do?" she asked me.

"I would talk to him if you still love him." I said and she sighed.

"I do, but it scared me." She said and I nodded.

"I know, but Adam did that to me one night." I said and she looked shocked.

"Yeah, he did that to me one and I was livid. It was right after the honeymoon. I went off on him the next day and surprisingly he hasn't really drunk much since then." I said and she nodded.

I talked to Lee and walked her to gorilla position for her match. I knew that she had to shoot a scene with Paul before. I was standing next to Adam.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Better now that you are here?" I said as he kissed me. I hoped that Lee and Stu could make it like Adam and I had.

Lee POV

I had to shoot a scene with Paul before my match. We shot the scene where I found Stu and some girl making out and Paul was the one who made it better. He was going to walk out with me since Stu was too busy.

The match went well and I took out some aggression on Melina. I probably hit her too hard a couple of times, but she still deserved it for being a home wrecker. I was in the ring once I won and Layla was supposed to attack me. She came at me, but I threw her over the ropes. I had my little victory dance when Paul got into the ring. He was supposed to celebrate with me, but instead he decided to mix things up a little.

"Just go with me." He said and I nodded. I was looking at him when he kissed me; I wrapped my arms around him as we kissed. I could hear the crowd going wild and my heart pounding into my chest. He pulled away and held up my hand.

We walked back stage and everyone was speechless. I walked back towards the dressing room with Paul and I stopped him before we got to the room.

"Want to explain?" I asked him.

"I wanted to do that for a long time and I figured now was as good a time as any… plus, I had an excuse with the storyline." He said and I shook my head.

"He is remembers what happened and he is sorry." He said; I looked at him. I was surprised that he remembered anything from last night; he was so drunk.

"I guess I need to talk to him." I said and he nodded.

I walked into the dressing room. Everyone was watching the screen and I saw Stu going at it against John in the parking lot.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"John lured him out there." Heath said.

"I'm going out there." I said and ran off before anyone could stop me. I may have been mad at him, but I wanted to help him. I loved him.

**A/n: Did the kiss between Paul and Lee mean something? Will Stu and Lee be ok?**


	39. Cold

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**xMyHeartShine, xMyHeartShine, Miamitravel, & ashmarie - Thanks for the reviews! I hope that you have a happy New Year!**

Lee POV

I got to the parking lot with the guys behind me telling me to stop. I watched as Cena was throwing Stu into a car windshield. I wanted it to stop. David, Win (Husky), Joe (Michael), and Heath all went running over there. I started to, but Paul (Justin) held me back. I looked at him.

"Seriously, Lee, you don't need to get hurt. Stay here." He said and I nodded as he ran over to help out. I was watching Cena decimate them. I didn't know what to do and I really didn't know this was part of the storyline. I was watching when I realized that John had knocked down everyone in Nexus and now he was staring at me. I didn't back away when he walked up to me. I wasn't sure what to do so I slapped him. He blocked it and picked me up over his shoulder. He went running out of the camera view. I was so confused when he put me down.

"We changed up the storyline a little." Stephanie said and I looked at her.

"I would have liked to know." I said and she laughed.

"Sorry, Stu actually came up with the idea while your match was going on." She said and I nodded.

"Oh, I am gonna check on him." I said and she was laughing as I ran off.

I walked out there and all the guys were moving around. Stu was still on the car as trainers were helping him up. I walked over as he sat up. He looked at me and looked away.

"I'm ok." He said as he took the ice pack.

"You need help?" I asked him as he got up. He walked away without acknowledging me. I watching him walk away. The other guys walked back to the locker room and I slowly followed them.

"He's just hurting; he will come around." Heath said and I nodded. I knew that he was being nice, but he didn't know what was really going on.

Eve POV

I was out in the parking lot with Adam and Jay when I saw Lee, Stu, and Heath walking to the car. I knew that something was wrong. St was a few feet in front of Lee and she looked like she was upset. I walked over to her.

"Come on, we are going out. Stu, take her bag to your room." I said and he nodded. She looked at him and he just got into the car. He didn't say a word to her; I pulled her over to our car and she got in.

"Something wrong in paradise?" Adam asked her and I smacked him.

"It's ok, Lee, he is just hurting from tonight. I have done that to my wife." Jay said and she nodded as she watched them drive away. I knew that Stu and her were having problems from the other night. I just wasn't going to tell Adam what had happened… he would be livid.

We met Phil and Chris at a local restaurant. I was craving sushi and we found a great Japanese place. I was so glad. Lee wasn't really talkative until Chris made her do a few shots with him and then we saw the old Lee come back out. I just wanted her to have fun.

"I'm going to the bathroom, come on Lee." I said and she got up with me. I walked ot the bathroom and looked at her.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I will deal with him later… I needed some fun." She said and I smiled at her.

"Good, I wanted the old Lee back." I said and she was laughing.

We went back to the table and Phil was looking at us.

"So why do girls go to the bathroom together?" he asked her.

"We need encouragement." She said and I was laughing at her.

"For what?" Phil asked her.

"Come to the bathroom with me and find out." She said and he looked shocked. Chris, Jay, and Adam were dying laughing.

Stu POV

I went back to the room and put Lee's bag down. I sat on the bed and had no idea what to do. I was tired, I felt about two inches tall, and I knew that I didn't deserve her. I had screwed up and possibly hurt her. I just wanted her to know that I was sorry, but I didn't know how to say it.

I finally gave up and took a hot shower. The water felt so good on my aching muscles. I was thinking and I had no idea what to do about it. I couldn't lose her, but I couldn't hurt her again. I got out of the shower and was looking for some boxer briefs when I heard the door shut. I looked up to see Lee; I just went back to looking in my suitcase. She walked in and stood there while I slipped them on before pulling the towel off my waist.

"I'm… uh, going to bed." I mumbled and she sighed.

"Whatever." She said as she walked out on the balcony. I knew that she was upset and annoyed at me, but I really had no clue what to say or do. I was laying down and I could see her out on the balcony. I heard her phone ring and she answered it.

"Hey." She said.

"No, I'm not doing anything." She said and she sounded sad about it.

"Yeah, I will be home in a few days. I will see you then." She said.

"No, I'm not bringing anyone with me… no one wants to be around me right now." She said and I knew that was pointed at me.

"I don't know, my boyfriend has a cold shoulder and is being a dick… you want to ask him about it?" she said and I sighed. I got up out of bed.

"Yes, I know, but I don't know what I did… I wish I could fix it." She said and I looked at her. She was leaning on the railing while talking on the phone. She really was beautiful.

"I don't know… if he wants to be that way fine… let him. I was expecting that he would get tired of me soon." She said and I as getting annoyed.

"I don't know… he is just like every other guy." She said. I got really annoyed and grabbed the phone. I shut it and she glared at me.

"What the hell?" she asked me as I sat it on the table beside the door.

"I don't like it when you talk about me like that." I said as I looked down at her.

"Well, I don't like it when you have your PMS moments, stop talking to me, or make me feel like I don't even exist to you." She said and I looked at her. I could see the pain in her eyes.

"I didn't know what to do… I remember last night. I was an ass." I said and she scoffed.

"Ass doesn't cover it." She mumbled and I was now annoyed that she wasn't helping.

"Look, I'm trying but it's really bard to apologize to someone when they never give you the chance. You know if you weren't such a bitch this would be easier." I said and I instantly wish I hadn't of said that. I felt the sting as her hand connected with my face. I looked down; I couldn't look at her right now.

"You know, I could forgive you for last night, I could forgive you for being an ass at times, and I could forgive you for a lot, but not when you only think of me as a bitch. I love you, Stu, but you really hard to do that sometimes since you don't think of anyone but yourself." She said and I realized that she said that she loved me.

"Lee, I'm sorry." I said as she slapped me again.

"Oops, bitch must be coming out again." She said and I sighed. I deserved it, but I hated it. She started to grab her stuff.

"No, you aren't going anywhere." I said as I pulled her stuff away from her.

"Yes, I am. I am going somewhere that I am not thought of as a bitch." She said and I sighed.

"I didn't mean it." I growled.

"Then you shouldn't have said it." She spat back. I sighed and she started for the door. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She jerked away and we heard a pop. I looked at her and pain shot across her face. She shoved me away and ran out the door.

Paul POV

I was about to go to sleep when someone banged on my door. I opened it to find a very upset Lee. I pulled her inside and she was holding her arm.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, my shoulder." She said. I looked at it and I needed to push it back in place.

"Ok, I'm going to put it back in place." I said as I pulled her to me. I moved her arm and it snapped back in place. She gasped and I held her for a minute. She was shaking from the pain. I carried her to the bed and sat her down.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Stu and I got into it about last night, he called me a bitch, and then I was trying to leave when he grabbed my arm. I jerked away and it popped out. I ran out the door before he could stop me. I just wanted out of there." She said and I rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." I said and I looked at her. She was looking at me as I wiped away the tears. She leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but I kissed her back. I wanted it so bad, but I knew that it wasn't right.

**A/n: Will Stu and Lee be ok? Will Paul and Lee go any farther? **


	40. Popular Belief

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**xMyHeartShine, xMyHeartShine, Miamitravel, & ashmarie - Thanks for the reviews! **

Lee POV

I hadn't really talked to Stu in two weeks. I hadn't really talked to Paul either. He made me feel stupid, even though I knew that he was right. I needed to talk to Stu, but now he had Kaitlyn was now hanging on him. I didn't want to deal with it and I just assumed I had been replaced. He hadn't made any attempt to stop the rumors or do anything to change people's minds or opinions of the situation. I had stopped Adam a few times from beating him senseless. I didn't really want him getting involved and I was just going to give up and move on. I knew that he didn't want me anymore.

I was sitting in the locker room with Phil and Eve. Adam, Chris, and Jay were all in a match right now. They wanted an old school match.

"What are you going to do?" Phil asked me.

"She is going to go out with all of us tonight, dance the night off, and find another guy who treats her better." Eve said and I smiled.

"Yeah." I agreed as she hugged me.

I was sitting there when someone knocked on the door.

"What?" Phil yelled and Paul poked his head in.

"We are on in a few, but I wanted to talk to you first." He said and I nodded. I hugged them and walked out with him. He pulled me down a small hallway and hugged me.

"I have missed you." he said and I sighed. I finally let my arms wrap around him.

"I missed you too… sorry, I have been avoiding you. I didn't really know what to say." I said and he smiled at me.

"I understand… I just wish you would still come around." He said as he tugged at my Nexus shirt.

"You know you are as much of us as he is." He said and I sighed.

"I know, but it's hard right now." I said.

"And trust me, we would all rather see you than him." He said and I laughed.

"Fine, I will come after the match." I said and he gave me one of his great smiles.

I walked with him to gorilla position and Heath smiled at me. I had taken it out on the guys when I was really just pissed at their leader.

"You know what to do?" Cena asked me.

"Yeah, I am going to get away from you and run to the ring to get them to save me." I said and he nodded.

"You sure your ok with it?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said.

"You sure?" he asked me and I started to smirk. John was a clown and he goofed off a lot.

"She bloody gets it, ok?" a voice boomed and we all turned to see Stu standing there with Kaitlyn.

"Well, everyone except him." I said and John laughed. The guys were trying not to smirk.

"Come on." Stu said and Kaitlyn smiled at him as he walked out. I was standing there when she poked me in the shoulder.

"You know he really is good in bed; I can't believe you didn't enjoy it." she said and instead of ripping her head off like I wanted to; I just smiled.

"I'm glad you can enjoy that… I thought him everything." I said and her smirked was replaced by a scowl.

"Lee!" Cena yelled and I went to meet him.

Heath POV

Lee did her part and John didn't confront us. He set up the match for the next PPV. Lee walked up the ramp in Stu's arms and he immediately sat her down when we got back stage. He went stomping off as we all smiled at her.

"You going out tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Eve and Phil are making me." She said and I nodded.

"Good, you need to get out and party with us." Michael said and she was laughing at him.

"Come on." Paul said and tugged on her arm.

"You are actually going to come back with us to the locker room?" David asked her and she nodded.

"Yay!" Win said and we were laughing as we walked down there.

Paul opened the door for us to walk in and we all stopped. Lee gapsed when she saw Stu kissing Kaitlyn.

"Maybe some other time." She said as she took off down the hall. Stu pushed Kaitlyn off and growled. He shoved us out of the way to run after her. Paul had already taken off after her.

"You can leave." David told Kaitlyn.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Nexus members only." I said and she huffed as she left.

"I hope he catches her." Michael said and we looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but he deserves to be slapped." He said and we all smirked as we were laughing.

Stu POV

I was running after Lee when I heard a horrible sound, some crashing, and Paul yelling for help. I ran faster as I found Lee laid out in the parking area.

"What happened?" I asked and Paul glared at me.

"Hate me, that's fine, but I still care." I said.

"No you don't." Paul spat at me.

"I love her." I said as Paul tackled me. I deserved the beating I took, but I couldn't help, but hurt him. He had always interfered in our relationship.

We were finally pulled apart in time to see Lee getting loaded on a stretcher and Adam hoping in the ambulance with her. I was going to the hospital.

"What hospital?" I asked them. I was getting frustrated because no one would help me.

"Look, I do care about her, please just tell me." I begged them.

"Get your stuff… you can ride with me." Eve said and I nodded.

I grabbed my stuff and got into the car with her.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded.

"I'm doing this under the condition that you leave Lee alone." She said and I sighed.

"I would, except I love her." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"No, you don't… you haven't shown her love in a long time." She said and I sighed.

"Look, I know that I fucked up, I know I should have done a lot of things differently, but she still has my heart… she always will." I said as I choked up. Eve sighed and put her hand on my arm.

"Then show her and get rid of that shank that hangs on you." she said and I nodded. I knew that she was right, but for now… I just wanted Lee to be alright.

**A/n: Will Lee be ok? What happened to her? Will she and Stu talk?**


	41. Morphine

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**xMyHeartShine & ashmarie - Thanks for the reviews! **

Lee POV

I woke up in the hospital and looked around; Adam, Phil, and Eve were sitting beside me.

"What happened?" I asked them and Adam jumped up to see me.

"You were running out and one of the production guys hit you with a golf cart." Adam said and I busted out laughing.

"Death by golf cart." I said and they were all laughing after a minute.

"Seriously, you could have been hurt." Phil said and I nodded.

"I know, but I'm not… so, what is wrong with me?" I asked them.

"You have a gash on your forehead, bruised ribs, sprained shoulder, and a large cut on your arm. Plus, soreness and random bruising since you did fall." Eve said and I looked at my arm.

"Good to know." I said.

"You are taking this very well." The doctor said from the door.

"Well, when you get taken out by a golf cart it puts things in different perspectives." I said and they were laughing again.

"I also think that morphine might have something to do with that." He said and I shrugged.

I got done and they released me. I was walking out and I found Paul, Heath, Chris, Jay, Beth, and Stu in the waiting room for me. I hugged them all, except Stu.

"Alright, whose staying with her tonight?" Eve asked.

"I will." Stu said and we all looked at him.

"No." Adam said.

"Yes, he can. He can help me." I said and Adam growled at me.

"I don't care, Adam, he is the last person to have seen me without clothes on so it won't be a shock to him." I said and they were trying not to laugh. I was blaming the morphine for that one.

"Fine." Adam said and gave in.

I rode back with Stu and Eve. Stu helped me out and we got to my room. I hugged Adam and Eve before they closed the door.

"You can go now." I said and he looked at me strange.

"I don't really need help, I just said that so they would leave me alone." I said and he looked at me strange. I was in the process of attempting to take off my shirt. I didn't want to be covered in blood. He finally walked over and stood behind me. I felt his hands ghost down my sides as he carefully inched the shirt up and off of me. I had to admit that I missed that feeling, but I wasn't going to give into him now.

"Just go." I said.

"No, I want to talk to you." he said and I turned to look at him.

"You said enough when you started walking around with that shank on your arm." I said and he sighed.

"She isn't with me." He said and I laughed.

"Well she sure as hell isn't away from ya." I said as he sighed and turned around. I could tell he was frustrated by his stance and how tense his muscles were.

"Look, Lee, what was I supposed to do? I basically raped you and then pulled your shoulder out of socket when I tried to stop you from leaving me. I thought you wanted away from me… what was I supposed to do?" he asked me.

"You were supposed to come after me!" I snapped and he whirled around in shock.

"You were just supposed to come after me… all I wanted was to know that you cared enough to try. You could have come the next day and I would have been happy. I just wanted something from you, but instead I got a cold shoulder, replaced by a hoe, I find out not only am I replaced but you are sleeping with her, and broken up with before I had a chance to even say how I really felt. I got screwed…" I said as I got choked up.

Stu POV

I watched as Lee screamed at me. I knew that I had messed up, but I hadn't done some of the things she had accused me of… I definitely did not sleep with that thing of a diva.

"I didn't sleep with her and I never broke up with you love." I said.

"Yeah, well, you sure as hell didn't give anyone the impression we were still together." She said and I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I…" I was saying when she held up her hand.

"Just go… please, just go." She said as she walked into the bathroom. I watched as she slammed the door and I sighed. I got up and opened the door; I didn't want to leave. I wasn't making that same mistake twice. I shut it and sat back down on the bed. I could hear her crying in the bathroom. I wanted nothing more than to walk in there and tell her it was alright, but I didn't know what to do.

I was sitting there when I heard the bathroom door open and she came out. She stopped and looked at me. I stood up and walked closer to her.

"I wasn't leaving this time… I want to finish this talk, plus I gave my word that I would help you tonight. I will sleep on the floor as soon as we are done talking." I said and she sighed.

"I have nothing else to say… you gave up." She said and I pulled her to the bed. I pushed her to sit down and I sat next to her.

"I didn't give up… I just didn't know what to do. I know that I fucked up about not coming after you, about letting her hang on me, about not trying harder, and about everything else I have done to hurt you. I didn't mean any of it. I don't think you are a bitch… I think that you are the most wonderful person ever. I love you, Lee, I can't stop thinking about you. I have been in hell the past few weeks because of this and I know that it's my fault I am here. I should have talked to you about it and never let her come around me. I don't want her… I just want you. I love you." I said and I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

I reached up and wiped them away. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and tell her that it was going to be ok. I just had to see what she was going to do about it. I didn't want her to leave me, but I knew if she did… I probably deserved it.

**A/n: Will they get back together? **


	42. Boxers

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**xMyHeartShine & ashmarie - Thanks for the reviews! You all Rock!**

Lee POV

I stood up and walked away from Stu. I wanted him more than anything, but I didn't want to get hurt by him. I was standing at the window when he walked up behind me.

"Just think about it." he whispered and I turned to look at him.

He pulled me to him and it all hit me at once. I had missed his smell, the feel of him being next to me, the way I fit into his arms, the way I felt safe in his arms, and everything else about him. I wanted this to make everything go away, but I knew that it couldn't.

"Come on, sleep, love." He whispered and I nodded.

I started to get into bed when he took off his shirt. I had definitely missed the sight of him. He started to grab a blanket and I sighed.

"Stop." I said and he looked at me strange.

"I told you that I would sleep on the floor. I am a gentleman and I keep my word." He said and I shook my head.

"Then if you are a gentleman you can keep your hand to yourself as well and sleep in the bed." I said and he sighed.

I crawled in bed and he slipped in next to me. I took a pain pill and laid there. He was on his back looking up at the ceiling and I was on my side facing him. I could see from the light in the room that he had his eyes closed. I was watching him as he tried to go to sleep. I scooted closer and finally leaned over to kiss him. I kissed him and he didn't freak out, but instead pulled me on top of him.

I was kissing him as he hands roamed down my sides and settled on my ass. He pushed down slightly and I knew that he was hard. I slipped my hand down between us and pulled him free. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"I can't do this." He said and pushed me to rise up off him.

"I'm sorry, but I can." I said as I impaled myself on him. He arched his back and groaned; I moaned when I was completely filled by him.

"Fuck, Lee." He growled at me and he was looking at me. I had my hands on his chest as he had a tight grip on my hips.

"What do you want?" I asked him and he looked up at me.

"I am not going to ask you again." I said after he didn't say anything.

"I want you… to move." He finally said and I bucked my hips.

"Like that?" I asked him and he growled at me.

"No, get off." He said and I was shocked at that. The Stu that I knew wouldn't turn down sex and he wouldn't be mean about it. I realized that maybe it was hopeless for us to try this again. He only want things when they were convenient to him and I didn't want that anymore.

"Fine." I said and slipped him out of me. I pulled some shorts on and walked towards the door. I picked his clothes up on the way. He fixed his boxers and stopped me.

"I don't want a repeat of that night." He said and I nodded.

"Me either… I don't care if you come back to me this time." I said and opened the door.

"Go back to your hoe… I don't want you anymore." I said and I hated that I said it, but I knew that deep down he would just hurt me again.

"I don't want her. I want you." he said.

"No you don't… you didn't five seconds ago." I said.

"Lee, not like that, at least not tonight." He said and I just shook my head.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because I didn't want to." He said and I nodded.

"And, I didn't want to that night… sucks to be taken advantage of for one thing… doesn't it?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"I didn't take advantage of you." he growled.

"You didn't come after me either." I said and threw his clothes in the hallway. He looked at me and folded his arms.

"You don't want me to leave." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I do." I said and he frowned.

"If I walk out that door… I'm not coming back." he said as he was getting frustrated.

"Ok, bye… I will ask to be out of Nexus." I said and he growled at me.

We glared at the each other for a few minutes before he gave up and walked out the door. He got ready to say something after he picked up his clothes when Paul got off the elevator.

"Everything ok?" Paul asked me.

"Fine." Stu said and he looked at me.

"Fine, I was just releasing him of his duty to be my babysitter tonight." I said and Paul frowned.

"Come on, Lee, let someone stay." He said.

"Fine, come on, just not him." I said and he nodded.

Paul POV

I knew that something was really wrong between Stu and Lee. I walked in her room and shut the door. She sighed as she sat on the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"I realized I didn't want him anymore… I didn't want to fall back into that pattern. I want to do what I want and not what Nexus or Stu wants. I want to go back to being with my brother and friends. I want to be in the lower class of the WWE again, before everyone knew me, and I was just Adam's sister; I was techie and I had my friends. I wasn't on everyone's radar and people didn't care about my relationships or my love life. I sure as hell didn't get this hurt being a techie and my heart had more pieces to it then." She said and I wrapped my arm around her. I wanted to be able to kiss her and tell her that everything was fine, but right now I knew that she just needed that friend.

I held onto her as she cried it all out. She actually cried herself to sleep and I put her into the bed. I fell asleep next to her so that she would have someone here incase anything happened. I couldn't believe that she had kicked Stu out, especially in his boxers with a hard on, but now I understood why she did it.

Eve POV

I got the arena and I hadn't been able to get a hold of Lee. The rumors were flying that she kicked Stu to out of their room last night in his boxers. I was proud of her if she did and I knew that I needed to be there for her.

I was sitting in Adam's locker room and she hadn't talked to anyone yet.

"I want to know what's going on." Adam growled when the door opened. Lee walked in and I pulled her into a hug.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam asked her as he hugged her.

"Well, I kicked Stu out last night…" she was saying.

"In his boxers?" Phil asked her.

Yep, with a hard on, if you want specifics." She said and we were laughing at her.

"I also just talked to Stephanie." She said and we all looked at her.

"You want out don't you?" Jay asked her and she nodded.

"You have to stay… he is the leader and you can't tempt him like nothing else." Chris said and she laughed.

"Yeah, he isn't the leader after tonight." She said and she was looking at Phil.

"Huh?" Chris asked her.

"I am in a new storyline with Nexus; it's romantic." She said and we all looked surprised.

"Are you and Paul finally going to get together for real?" I asked her.

"Nope, I am stealing her and Nexus from Wade Barrett." Phil said and we all looked at him as she smiled.

"Yep, and right now, you are my favorite person." She said and we were laughing.

"I thought I was your favorite." Adam said.

"No one tops brother." She said and we were laughing.

"Or sister-in-law." I added and she was laughing.

She seemed to be back to her old self tonight even with the injuries and breakups. I just wish I could have been there when she threw him out.

**A/n: Pls Review!**


	43. Change

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**Kizzyfur, miamitravel, xMyHeartShine, & ashmarie - Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up :)**

Lee POV

I got changed with Eve and got ready for tonight. I knew that a lot had changed in the last 24 hours. I knew that Stephanie had told Stu about the change in the storyline; I had to imagine that he was livid. I was in a Nexus shirt, jeans, and boots. I was going to shoot a scene with Phil and then I had to go out with the guys. I hadn't seen Stu since I left him standing there, in his boxers, with a hard on, and holding his clothes. I had to smile at the memory; I knew that I had been mean, but I was ready for anything different.

"Good luck." Adam said and I hugged him.

"Thanks." I said and started to walk away.

"Lee?" he said and I turned to see him and Jay standing there. Chris was behind them and they were smiling at me.

"Glad you're back." Chris said and I smiled at them.

"Trust me it feels good." I said and jogged off.

I shot the scene with Phil and it was him convincing me to help him tonight. He was back from his injury and everyone thought it was geared at John Cena. I knew that it was John and Nexus, but Stephanie didn't want anyone knowing that he was going to be the new leader of Nexus.

I walked to gorilla position and Paul smiled at me. I was standing behind them when David grabbed my arm and pulled me to them.

"Don't worry, girl, you are still Nexus. We are all glad that you aren't with him anymore." He said and I tried not to laugh.

"May I ask why?" I asked.

"Because well, you are nice and hot, and he is been an ass lately." Heath said and I was laughing.

"Thanks." I said as Paul walked up. I pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks for the help." He said and I smiled.

"How's the arm?" he asked me.

"Still stitched up." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks again for last night." I said and he smiled at me.

"Anytime for you." he said and I smiled. I kissed his cheek as Stu walked up. He looked pissed. He walked over to me and grabbed my hurt arm. I shoved him off and he looked upset.

"What the hell?" I asked him.

"I need to have a word with you." he hissed.

"Then talk, but don't touch me and don't grab my arm with the stitches in it." I said. The guys were behind me and I knew that they wouldn't let him hurt me.

"In private." He added and I pointed to a corner nearby. We walked over there and he was livid.

"You got me kicked out as the leader of Nexus." He hissed at me.

"No, I didn't. I don't have any control on what creative does… you lost that one yourself. You are good at losing stuff lately." I said and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I wasn't done." He said.

"I don't care… I don't have anything else to say." I said.

"Yeah, it's always about you." he said.

"It is now." I said and started to walk away. He grabbed me and kissed me. I stomped on his foot and got out of his grip.

"Be professional and get over it." I said as I walked back towards the guys.

"You ok?" Paul asked me.

"I'm ok." I said.

Phil POV

I watched as Nexus walked out and Stu looked even more pissed than normal. I listened to him talk and say whatever the script was; I watched as Lee played her part perfectly. They were having a fight in the script and all the emotions that were coming out were great because they just broke up. I felt bad for her, but right now she was really selling the storyline.

"Wade, I have had enough of you. I want you out of Nexus. You keep threatening to kick us out of it… I want you gone." She said and I walked up right behind the curtain.

"What, you can't kick me out of my own group." He said to her.

"I can't by myself, but I believe that we all could." She said as she motioned to the guys.

"You all want me out?" he asked them and she looked at me.

"Yeah, we are tired of you and your annoying ways. You can't bully us around anymore." David said into the mic.

"Buh bye." She said to him.

"No, I am not leaving here without a fight." He said and my music hit.

"Fine, then you can fight me, but I will be the new leader of Nexus." I said and the crowd cheered.

I had a match with Stu and I won. Lee played her part great as she congratulated me. I pulled her in for a kiss as a pissed off Wade Barrett was standing outside the ring.

"That's right Wade, I took your group and your girl." I said. We went off the air; I stayed in the ring with Lee and the guys. Adam had a dark horse match against Randy. I walked backstage with Lee and she hugged me.

"Thanks for helping me get a new start." She said and I was laughing.

"Hey, come on, we gotta get ready. We are all going out." Eve said and Lee left with her.

I was walking back to the locker room when someone shoved me against the wall. Stu was standing there pissed.

"I don't like you." he hissed.

"Feelings mutual." I said as he stared me down.

"Look, you can be upset about the storyline, but it has nothing to do with you being a jackass and losing Lee. You can't be pissed at me about that." I said and walked away.

Eve POV

I was glad that Lee was back. We all got ready and went to a local club. I was having fun and I couldn't wait to get on the dance floor with her.

"You having fun?" I asked her after a while.

"Yeah, I missed this." She said and I laughed.

"I'm just glad you are back." I said.

"Oh, me too." She said as Paul started to dance with her.

I made it back to the table and Adam kissed me. We were all happier now that Lee was away from Stu. Paul and Heath came to the club with us; I was glad that she still had some friends in Nexus. I just hoped that Stu didn't do anything stupid anytime soon. She needed to be away from him.

**A/n: Will Stu do anything stupid? Will be stay single? Who do you want to see her with?**


	44. Words

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**nychick4, snadrasmit19,Xjojo11X, Kizzyfur, miamitravel, xMyHeartShine, & ashmarie - Thanks for the reviews! **

**Sorry for the shortness**

Stu POV

I had watched Lee flirt with Phil and me get kicked out of my own group in the past few weeks. I hated it… I missed her. I didn't care about the group because I was still in wrestling, but I missed her. I knew that I was an idiot and I knew that I had changed. I was selfish and stupid, but I didn't want to see her walking around with Phil, Paul, Heath, or any other guy. I just didn't like it.

I was sitting in the locker room after a show and some people were going out. I didn't want to, so I passed and I was heading back to the hotel. I got back and walked into the lobby. I got on the elevator and went up to my floor. I was tired, sore, and I wanted a real shower. I got off and bumped into Phil and Paul.

"Watch it." Phil said and I looked at him.

"Same to you." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Problem Punk?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, other than you in general." Phil said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"I just still don't like what you did to Lee." He said and I growled.

"What happened between Lee is none of your business." I said and he nodded.

"No, you're right, it's not until you make it everyone's business. We all know that you slept around on her with the newest slut… I mean diva." He said and I was angry.

"Phil, come on, let it go." Paul said and he tried to pull Phil away.

I started to walk away when Phil mumbled something.

"You want to say that again?" I asked him.

"I said that you never loved her." He said and I tackled him. We were fighting in the hallway when we got broken up. I knew that my nose was broken again, but Phil looked like crap. I looked down the hallway to see Lee and Eve standing there. She sighed and turned around to go to her room. I sighed as Phil was pulled somewhere else.

I slowly made my way to her room and knocked. She opened it up a minute later and I saw concern flash in her eyes.

"What?" she finally asked me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry… for everything." I said and she sighed. She handed me a towel from the bathroom and I put it under my nose.

"Just come here." She said and pulled me into the bathroom. She pushed me to sit on the counter and I looked into the mirror. I looked like crap and I knew that my nose was broken yet again. I had lost count by now.

She walked in there and got a washcloth wet. She started to slowly dab off some of the quickly drying blood. I was watching her as she worked on my face. I closed my eyes as I felt her soft breath on my cheek.

"I really am sorry." I finally said and he stopped. I opened my eyes to find her staring into mine.

"I know, Stu." She finally said as she dipped the rag in water. I stopped her before she could continue doing what she had been doing.

"Do you hate me?" I asked her and she looked down.

"I can't hate you…" she said.

"Then love me… you still have my heart." I said and she smirked.

"I never had that." She said and I took her other hand and put it over my chest.

"You do… you got it that night on the swings." I said and she licked her lips as she took in a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, Stu, but we can't do this." She said as she stepped back.

"What can we do?" I asked her.

"You can stop getting in fights over me and just try to be a friend." She said and I hated the friend word.

"I don't want that." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry, Stu. I can't do anything else right now. I don't want to get hurt right now." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, I will do it for you." I said and she gave me a small smile.

Lee POV

I finished up cleaning up Stu and he left. I walked down to Phil's room and knocked. He opened the door a few second later and I gasped. Stu was a really good wrestler, but apparently he was a great boxer. Phil had a black eye, a busted nose, split lip, and a huge bruise on his jaw.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said as he pulled me in the room.

"Don't be… it's my fault for messing with him." He said and I sighed.

"He is mean, Phil… just stay away from him." I said and he nodded.

"For me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, for you." he said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and hugged him.

"Do you need anything?" I asked him.

"I need you to watch a movie with me?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Fine." I said and he smiled… or he tried to smile.

I laid on the bed and felt comfortable with Phil. I ended up falling asleep in his room that night; I felt bad for what Stu had done to him, but for some reason… I knew that Phil had probably started it.

**A/n: Pls. Review!**


	45. Girl Power

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**snadrasmit19,miamitravel, xMyHeartShine, & ashmarie - Thanks for the reviews! **

Phil POV

I woke up the next morning with my arm wrapped around the warm body snuggled up to me. I looked and found Lee cuddled to me under one of my arms. I smiled and watched her as she slept. She looked beautiful and peaceful. I carefully kissed her shoulder as I snuggled back against her. I fell back asleep and didn't want to wake up for a long time.

I woke up later and the bed was empty. I got up and showered; I had some bad bruises from my run in with Stu. I changed and picked up my phone. I had a few texted, but I smiled at the one from Lee.

_Hope you are feeling ok… promised Eve I would run with her. See you later. ~ Lee_

I packed since we were leaving in a little bit to go to the next city. I met Paul and David downstairs. I saw Heath and Stu riding together, but I hadn't seen Lee. I texted her before getting into the car; I wanted to talk to her.

"You seen Lee?" I asked them.

"Adam and Eve." David said and I nodded.

We were riding and I could tell that something was wrong with the guys.

"What's your problems?" I finally asked them.

"You and Stu shouldn't be fighting like that… we don't want to get suspended for you." David said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I talked with Stephanie. I understand what's at stake." I said.

"Plus, maybe Phil, you should stay out of whatever Stu and Lee have left." Heath said and I glared at him.

"I knew her long before him and I have seen plenty of guys hurt her exactly like he did… so no. She is my friend and I am going to be there for her." I said and they dropped the topic.

Lee POV

I was sitting in the car with Adam and Eve. I had slipped out of Phil's room before he woke up, stopped at Stu's room, but I didn't have the courage to check on him, and now I was avoiding everyone.

"You will get over it." Eve said and I looked at her as she drove. Adam was snoring in the back seat.

"I know, and I thought that I wanted rid of Stu, but now I just want to be with him again." I said and she looked at me.

"Do what makes you happy." She said.

"Not helpful, Eve." I said and she chuckled.

"Look, if it were me I would play the field, you can always ask him for a second or third chance. If you two are meant to be then he will give it to you." Adam said and I looked at Eve.

"Finally words of wisdom… I have only waited this long for them." I said and Adam flipped me off.

"We just want to see you happy. I know that just because I don't like the guys doesn't mean that he doesn't make you happy." Adam said and I looked at Eve again.

"Where is the real Adam?" Eve asked Adam and we were all laughing.

I had fun riding with them to the next city and I was glad to spend time with them; I was still surprised at the advice Adam had given me. We got to the next city and dropped our stuff at the hotel. I got to the arena and went to the diva's locker room with Eve.

I was talking to Eve, Gail, and Beth; I was catching up when Alicia and Kaitlyn came walking into the locker room.

"You are a bitch." She said and we all looked at her. She was glaring at me.

"Problem?" Beth asked Kaitlyn and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking to you… shouldn't you be in the men's locker room anyways." She said and Beth was livid at that comment.

Eve POV

I could tell that Beth and Lee were pissed at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn started towards Lee and went to hit her, but Lee beat her to the punch by punching her square in the jaw. I watched as that started a huge fight. Beth and I also got into it when Alicia tried to help out Kaitlyn.

We were eventually pulled apart by Adam, Jay, Chris, John (Morrison), and Ron (R-Truth). I looked at Kaitlyn and she had taken some shots from Lee.

"Lee, Eve, and Beth go see Stephanie." Paul (HHH) said and we didn't know that he was backstage tonight.

We were walking back there and Beth put her arms around our shoulders.

"We make a great team." She said as we were laughing.

We got to Stephanie's office and she wasn't happy with us. We couldn't wrestle tonight, but I felt worse when Lee had to stay after… it was worse than the principal's office. Beth and I waited for her. She came out a few minutes later and didn't look too bummed out so nothing horrible could have happened.

"Come on, let's go get our stuff." Beth said and we nodded.

We were almost back to the room when we walked by catering. A lot of people stood up and cheered; we stopped and looked at them.

"Thank you for doing what we couldn't… shutting her up." Jay said and we were laughing.

"Anytime." Lee said as we walked away.

"I will see you back at the hotel." Beth said and we hugged her.

"Nice moves." I said to Lee and she was laughing.

"Same to ya, but sorry you got in on this." She said and I shrugged.

"I kind of had fun." I said as we walked into Adam's locker room.

Adam, Jay, Chris, and Ron were in there talking. They applauded us as we walked in.

"Well, how long as you suspended for?" Adam asked us.

"Tonight." I said.

"Two shows." Lee said and Chris hugged her.

"Did it feel good?" Jay asked her and she nodded.

"Good, because girl, you looked mean." Ron said and we were laughing.

"I gotta tell the guys." Lee said as she walked out.

"Was it really about Stu?" Adam asked me and I shrugged.

"Kaitlyn started it, but yeah, I think it really was." I said.

Lee POV

I walked to the Nexus locker room and walked inside. Phil started clapping for me and I took a bow.

"How long you suspended for?" Heath asked me.

"Two shows." I said and Phil hugged me.

"You kicked her ass." Paul said and I nodded.

"Well, I had help, but yeah, I did." I said and they were laughing.

I talked to them before grabbed my stuff. I was going back to the hotel with Lee and Beth. We had a girls night and I went back to the hotel room.

I laughed when I looked in the mirror. I had a black eye, split lip, and various other bruises. I took a long shower and it felt so good. I was trying to figure out why I really got into a fight with Kaitlyn… was it really about Stu? I got done and put on some night clothes. I got ready to lay down when someone knocked on my door. I opened the door and look at the person.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"I wanted to check on you." they said and I sighed.

**A/n: Who came to check on Lee?**


	46. Breaking Point

**A/N: ****I only own Lee. **

**snadrasmit19,Sonib89, xMyHeartShine, & ashmarie - Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for reading this story and I hope that you will continue to read my work. **

Lee POV

I was looking up at John (Morrison). He was the last person I expected at my door.

"I'm good." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"You wanna talk?" I asked him, because I really didn't know what to say.

"Sure." He said and smiled. He really did have a great smile.

We sat down on the bed and he looked at me.

"I haven't seen you this messed since you got into it with Melina." He said and I laughed. I remembered getting in a fight with her over him.

"Yeah, it seems like most of the fights I get into outside of the ring are about my exs." I said and he smiled.

"At least you put up a good fight." He said. I shrugged as he moved some hair out of my face.

"You know, I should be happy that you and Stu broke up, but instead, I came to tell you to get back with him." He said and I was shocked.

"What?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Lee, he made you so happy. He made you happier than Matt or I could have ever made you. He loves you and he didn't sleep with Kaitlyn." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Because I overheard the conversation, well…fight, where he was pissed at her for telling you that when it wasn't true." He said and I sighed.

"I didn't believe her." I said.

"Why are running away from him?" he asked me. I looked at him; I really didn't have an answer. He pissed me off so bad that night that I just wanted him gone. He didn't actually do anything, but I couldn't stand the sight of him for some reason.

"I don't know… a lot of things went wrong in the past few weeks and I have no idea. I just wanted away from him that night. I kicked him out and didn't really feel anything different until tonight. I kicked her ass and I know that it was because of him." I said and John wrapped his arm around me.

"Maybe you just need to step away for awhile." John said and I looked at him.

"Huh?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Maybe you need a break. You didn't get one before you became a diva and now you have been doing this for awhile… maybe it's time to step away." He said and I nodded. He might be right.

I talked to John a long time that night and it was good to talk to him. I really had missed him; he was a great guy. He was better when he wasn't around Melina.

Adam POV

I was sitting in the locker room the next night when Stephanie wanted to see me. I walked in there and she looked at me.

"Why is Lee really quitting?" she asked me and I looked shocked. I didn't know she was going to do anything like that.

"Oh, she didn't discuss this with you." she said.

"No, when did she tell you this." I said.

"Today, but I didn't let her quit. She wanted some time to think about everything so I gave her 2 months off with limited pay. She is going to go out on an injury at the next show." She said and I nodded.

"I don't wrestle tonight… so…?" I was asking.

"Yep, go, but you have to do one thing." She said and I looked at her.

"You need to convince her to stay with WWE. She is a great wrestler and I am not giving her up without a fight." She said and I nodded.

I went back to the hotel and went to my room. I walked in to find Eve, Beth, and Lee all talking.

"Where you going to tell me that you tried to quit?" I yelled at her.

"Nope, because of that right there." She said and I sighed.

"Lee, you can't quit." I said and Eve hugged her.

"I'm not, I can't. I have two months off… I am going to figure some stuff out and be back." she said and I hugged her.

"When is your last show?" Beth asked her.

"Tomorrow night, but I don't want anyone outside of us to know that I am leaving. Jay, Chris, and Phil will know, but everyone else can just find out when I'm not there." She said and I nodded.

"Please, please, please tell me this isn't about Stu." Eve said and she looked at her.

"Mostly, not about Stu." She said and I sighed.

"He will go away." I said and she smirked.

"Adam, I need time off for myself. I haven't had a break longer than 5 days in a long time, I have been engaged, cheated on, beaten up, and had a hell of a lot of other things go wrong… I just want some time to myself." I said and he sighed.

"Fine. I see your point, but it was shock when Stephanie asked me why you were really trying to quit." I said and she smiled.

"Sorry about that." She said.

The show ended and we met Chris, Jay, Phil, Ron, and Gail for dinner. Lee told them what was going on and none of us wanted her to quit. I really didn't want her to leave, but I knew that she needed the time. She probably should have taken it after she started getting help with her eating problems.

Lee POV

The next day was really hard. I knew that I would be seeing them again, but I wasn't traveling or wrestling with them again after tonight. I needed the time off, I needed to get my head on straight, and I needed desperately to figure out what the hell I was doing with myself.

I got ready and I was fighting Beth. She was going to send me out tonight and only a few people knew that it was real. Stu wasn't here tonight, so I didn't have to worry about him figuring anything out. I didn't even want him to know that I was gone until I had been gone.

The match went well and Beth did her part perfectly. I played up the injury, was taken out on a stretcher, and everyone thought I was hurt. I left the arena that night and didn't want to look back. I was going out to LA to stay in Eve's old condo since she was now living in Canada in Adam's house. I couldn't wait to do nothing. I knew that I would get bored, but right now being bored by myself was looking like a great option.

**A/n: This is the end! I can do a sequel or leave it as is... let me know what you want. :)**


	47. SEQUEL

**Sequel is up! It's called So Not What I Thought. **

**Thanks again to everyone who read Different Class! I appriciated all the reviews, suggestions, and hits!**


End file.
